


Orlands

by TheSuspensionOfDisbelief



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asian Character(s), Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Racism, Racist Language, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuspensionOfDisbelief/pseuds/TheSuspensionOfDisbelief
Summary: Minerva breaks and/or impregnates the girl's of Fairy Tail with an excessive dose of colourful language.





	1. Erza & Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli, bad writing 
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

_The grand magic games are about to end..._

Minerva flexed her hands open and closed while still stunned at her swift and easy victory over the acclaimed 'Queen of the Fairies'. "I guess you're all talk after all." Minerva scowled in disappointment, leaving a severely injured and beaten Erza lying on the ground in tears. After attending the victory ceremony for Saybertooth she walked to her dormitory, and felt a warmth increase while she felt her groin start tingling. "Damn it." Minerva cursed before the groin started pointing out a bit. "I really need something to calm this down." She held her chin and pondered. She couldn't masturbate since she wasn't use to it this way and if someone walked in she'd feel like an embarrassment. Well before causing the air around them to explode that is but why take the chance. And she couldn't ask one of the others since they'd probably blow her off or be too busy. As fast as lightning, an idea formed in her head. "Wait, why not just fuck that pathetic redhead and the princess?It's not like those two white bimbos are strong enough to challenge me anyway. I can teach them their places and relieve myself at the same time, and now I am fully aware of how much greater my power is I could easily make them my bitches! Ha ha! It's perfect! Just need to find a good spot though."

**1 week later...**

Erza and Lucy shivered as they walked through a decayed and abandoned mine. Apparently a ghost or something was haunting the mines, causing some to either die from fright or, for some reason, losing their youth if they even entered the mine for the vast amount of lacrima ore. Erza looked around the barren area while not hearing anything out of the ordinary. Just then the two heard a laugh echoing deeper into the mines. Erza frowned and brought out two swords while looking around. "Who's there? Show yourself." The laughing continued as the two ran towards the source before hitting a dead end. Well a dead end with large black lacrima crystals the size of a man covering the walls and ceiling. But no one was there. Erza growled and turned back to walk back, but both mages were suddenly struck by a powerful blast of magic. Erza quickly turned to slash behind her and Lucy pulled out a key before seeing something jump over them and land straight in their line of view. "Looks like I hit the mother load." Spoke the figure as Erza and Lucy's vision blurred a bit.

They swayed while recognizing the voice. "M...Minerva?" She grinned as the side effect from her territory magic occurred in the Knight's and princesses body. "That's right, it's me, and in about five seconds you two will be out like a light." Lucy collapsed immediately but Erza gritted her teeth before running at Minerva with her swords. But it was also for naught as she fell to the ground, out cold, as the swords vanished like mist. 'Now to get them set up.' thought Minerva with a low chuckle.

Erza's eyes slowly rose as she felt a little light headed. She tried to move her arms but for some reason, it was stuck against something cold and hard. She looked up and found them shackled with pockets of space while she felt her body was bare with her armor gone along with her underwear. She saw Lucy a couple feet away, still out cold and also shackled to the wall. "Look how the mighty have fallen." Spoke a voice with a sadistic glee. Erza whipped to the front and saw a figure slowly emerge from the darkness. It was Minerva and had a very large bulge beneath her panties which flopped about with each step she took. "How was your little nap?" "What the hell did you do?!" She shouted in anger with a mix of embarrassment. "Oh I just got you two ready for some disciplining." She grinned. "And don't bother struggling or breaking free, those pockets of space contain properties of anti magic lacrima." Erza growled while Minerva crouched down and firmly grabbed her soft cheeks to make her face the eastern asian beauty.

"Now listen, don't even try to resist, ever since you two tried to tarnish Sabertooth's reputation in the games you have consistently lost to me in every battle we've had. You've done nothing but demean yourselves by trying to challenge me you piece of pathetic piles of garbage." Minerva yelled as she firmly punched Erza in the face. "What is with you and treating everyone inferior to you like trash?" spoke Erza with a firm expression.

"It doesn't matter." Minerva growled. "Because after I'm done with you, you'll be screaming my name while feeding and giving birth to my children."

Erza's eyes widened before Minerva stood up and started taking her clothes off: leaving her tanned brown, slender, curvy and voluptuous body in front of Erza who was inexpressibly deeply enjoying the sight of her recently-found crush standing in full glory in front of her. While Erza was taking in the beautiful sight of the gorgeous eastern Asian beauty, she noticed something in between her legs that took her breath away. It was a cock. Minerva grinned at Erza's expression. "Now it's time for your punishment... or for you I guess you could say it's a reward." she reached down and grasped Erza's breasts. "Smaller than mine but well firm. Perfect for rearing the newborns." "Wa- What are you talking about?! You can't use that on me!" Erza exclaimed while trying to pull against the bonds. "Oh but I will after my magic makes you lustful to me and me alone, not that you aren't already attracted to me already." She cackled as Erza felt her body getting warmer all of a sudden. "Even a touch from my supple skin will make you're body tingle in bliss even without my magic, you must really like Asian girls, huh?" Erza frowned before letting a small eep escape her mouth as Minerva started fondling her breasts. "How cute. You act more like a mouse then a mage when you're alone with me." She mocked as she continued to fondle the pale white mounds with her hands. 'I'm helpless to stop her. But if I could just equip one of my armours, I could break free and could probably get away with minor injuries.' "Mm, I wonder if doing this," Minerva grinned as she moved one of her hands and started rubbing Erza's pussy. "I'll make you cum like a fountain." Erza let out a gasp and moan before biting her lip. "N-No. Please." "Oh you shouldn't worry." She chuckled before squishing Erza's right breast harder. Erza felt a surge of pleasure run through her body and shut her eyes while Minerva leaned in and licked one of her nipples. With each lick Erza felt her body and mind starting to be clouded by a undesirable want that no one should have. She let out another low moan while panting. Despite Minerva's sadistic nature, she has the voice and body of an angel Minerva smirked as she continued to lick the redhead's nipple. 'Just a few more pangs of passion and her mind will give in to my advances.'

Erza gritted her teeth before feeling the pleasure leave and saw Minerva pull back. "You know, I think it's time for me to fuck you." She sadisticly laughed. "Or I could just do this." She leaned in and kissed her lips as she started using her tongue to dominate her, spitting and drooling cup fulls of her eastern Asian saliva into the clammy white girl. Erza's eyes widened while her body started to slowly relax and tingle from the aroma and juices of the exotic dominatrix entered her. 'This feels good. No! I must be strong. But it feels like heaven.'

Minerva pulled back before standing up and moving her cock in front of Erza's face. "Open your mouth." "I will not!" She growled while closing her mouth shut. Minerva frowned before reaching down and pinching the mage's nipples. "Open your mouth."

Erza moaned in her head as she continued to fight against the inevitable fate of being overcome with lust. But one twist and she moaned out, causing Minerva to push her cock into her mouth. "There." She grinned with a hum. "Now suck it." Erza lunged forward and took in the full length of Minerva's brown cock into her mouth. Erza enjoying and savouring the taste of eastern cock dominating her hungry and craving mouth as she trailing her tongue up and down the tip. "Good girl." She smirked while rubbing Erza's cheek. "Now don't forget to get every last bit of my cock." Erza obeyed her exotic mistress while licking across the cock seemed to make her feel warmer while Minerva moved her cock in and out of the redhead's face. She felt her mind starting to see Minerva as more and more attractive, she was a domineering woman that her inferior white body must obey. Although the more rational part of her was continuing to wage war against the now overbearing lust for the exotic Asian dominating her.

"Mmm, I can't believe your mouth would feel this tight and hot." moaned Minerva sliding her cock and forth while holding Erza's head. "If this is what your mouth feels like I can only imagine how warm and soft your womb is."

Erza moaned as Minerva's cock continued to slide against her mouth. 'My head….is feeling dizzy….' "Now get ready to drink my cum, white bitch." She said before releasing her cum into Erza's mouth. The final straw in the Knight's battle for sanity as her mind was overcome with lust and left in shatters. "Drink it all down your tight little throat."

Erza nodded as she started to gulp down the hot cum. 'More! I want more!' Minerva pulled out with some semen still on her cock. "Clean my dick." "Yes Minerva, my queen." She said before licking the cum off of Minerva's cock. 'Queen, I like that.' Said Minerva with a grin while letting Erza's tongue lick up any left over cum. Erza finished licking the delicious scented cum while looking at Minerva like a lost puppy. "Minerva, my mistress."

"Does my little bitch want me to fill her insides with nothing but my seed?" "Yes Minerva. Fill me with your seed, impregnate me, I want your beautiful Asian babies it's all us pathetic and weak white girls are good for." She said with now heart shaped eyes. Her mistress grinned before undoing the spell and watched as Erza dropped to her knees. "Get on all fours like an obedient little white bitch." Erza obeyed her superiors command as she got on her hands and legs. Minerva walked over to behind her and slapped her ass. "Firm, yet soft." She grinned while slapping Erza's ass again. "You will definitely be birthing fine children with these." she reached down and started running her slender fingers against the girl's snatch.

"Minerva~" she moaned as she felt the strong and firm luscious hands rubbing the inside of her vagina. She shuddered while feeling more of her juices leak out.

Minerva grinned as she continued to rub the mage's snatch. "Do you like it? If so bark like the bitch you are." "Arf! Arf!" "I can't hear you. Bark louder, white bitch." "ARF! ARF! ARF!" Minerva chuckled at that. "Now roll over and spread your legs." Erza obeyed and held her legs open while panting like the submissive slave she was.

"Good girl. Now for your reward." She grinned as she moved the cock over Erza's pussy before letting the tip slowly move into the hole. She hissed from the warm feeling while Erza let out a moan from the sensation.

"Minerva..." Erza moaned as said luscious Asian beauty started moving the cock deeper into her. She clenched her body at feeling the tip reach her hymen.

Minerva saw this and grinned. "Looks like I'm the first to hit that hole of yours, it must feel good knowing your virginity was taken by your divine oriental mistress. Now say my name again, white bitch." M-MINERVA!" she shouted out just as Minerva broke through her hymen. "Now who do you serve?" She asked while thrusting her cock back and forth inside Erza's folds. "Say it loud and clear you horny white bitch!" "YOU MINERVA!" "And who will you answer to, white bitch?" "ONLY YOU MINERVA MY EXOTIC ASIAN QUEEN!" Minerva grinned before asking one final question. "Will you disobey your Asian master, babymaking clammy white bitch?" "NEVER! KEEP FUCKING ME MINERVA, I WANT YOUR ASIAN BABIES INSIDE ME!" She grinned as she moved even faster against Erza's folds. Each time, causing Erza to moan louder and louder with lust. "Tighten up your slutty hole." As if by instinct the folds started to tighten until even Minerva had trouble moving her cock in it. "Ah! Your cock is so big Minerva!" "Yes it is." She grinned. "And you will get used to it after I make you pregnant, bitch." 'She does look cute when she acts like a dog.' she thought while pulling back and slamming the whole thing in and repeated the pattern. "Minerva! Fuck my inferior pathetic slutty white hole with your brown cock!" Erza cried out with passion for her Asian queen. Minerva grunted as she moved faster while reaching out to knead and squeeze Erza's chest. As she did so, her cock started twitching like crazy inside the folds. "Bitch, get ready for the first batch of my beautiful Asian children!" "Give me it all! I want to feel Minerva's Asian sperm!" "Then take it!" She grunted as her cock poured out a hot mess of cum into Erza's womb. "Take every last drop of it!"

"YES!" Erza cried out with the sound echoing through the mine as she felt the hot sperm shoot into her hole with more intensity than anyone but Minerva could hope to accomplish. Minerva grinned as her hot cum entered her slaves body and took over Erza's bloodstream and fertilised her. 'My revenge is nearly complete. I just have to wait until the first child is born.'

"M-Minerva~" Erza moaned out as her folds continued to suck the cum out of Minerva's thick cock. "I live to birth your asian children." "That's right, and you'll be doing it for the rest of your life." she smirked. "Yes Minerva." moaned Erza with an expression of pleasure and pure bliss. "Please, fill me with more of your fertile exotic sperm." Minerva grinned. "Of course. I will give you so much sperm that your belly will inflate into a beach ball of my babies." "Yes! Please do so Minerva I am nothing but your white slave who loves to birth your superior eastern children!" she cried out with lust before passing out of ecstasy. 'This is going to be a fun new life for me.' Minerva said as she thought of how much fun it will be impregnating her now obedient baby maker.

"Now, for that precious little princess over there." Minerva mischievously walking over to the collapsed blonde.

"Hey wake up white bitch," the dominatrix said tapping the Celestial wizards face, "remember me?" She hisses in her ear.

"Should I?" Lucy responded, wanting to scream, but already realizing it would do her more than harm than good.

"Should I says the precious insubordinate rich girl," Minerva hisses in her ear, one hand on her ass and the other between her legs.

"It's me, the one you tried to embarrass in the naval battle, stupid bitch."

"Pl-please let me g-go," Lucy pleads with her as soon as she processed who the asian lady was, "I can give you money or my keys or anything you want. I'm sorry. Just let us go."

"You're going to whine for me, bitch," Minerva taunts her. "After I fuck your tight little rich white girl cunt and fill it with my potent eastern asian sperm like I did with your pathetic guild mate over there."

"What!? N-n-no, please..."

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a chance to save yourself. You want to save your pretty pink pussy?" She taunts her, "then use that mouth for something else and suck me off. And I hope your suck is better than that trashy magic of yours, if you don't want me ravaging your tight cunt, princess."

"I'll do it," Lucy moaned as Minerva presented her thick Asian cock to the subordinate, who gobbled it up in her mouth and began to suck on it immediately.

"Blow me good, bitch, and make it quick." The space mage continued to penetrate the weak blondes mouth relentlessly.

"Gonna blow slut, better take it all," Minerva announces as she fucks Lucy's face one last time and cums in her mouth, the Celestial mage tries to spit the ejaculate out but it is forced down her throat as Minerva yanked her hair.

She lead her dick to Lucy's tight white pussy, "do you know how long I've wanted to do this? If you just shut your mouth and known your place in the games it wouldn't have to come to this, white bitch."

"No...no...please...I sucked your dick...I swallowed your cum...what else do I need to do?" The princess cried out as Minerva slid her cock into her tight clammy snatch and began to pound away on it, Lucy's body sliding up and down with every thrust she made into her.

"UH...UH...UH..." Lucy moaned, her body betraying her because of how deeply her Asian mistress was inside of her as she wrecked her tight white pussy.

"Oh you naughty little slut, you're actually getting turned on by this. Look at me in the eyes, bitch." She told her as she let her legs lay limply on the ground and kissed her, Lucy totally defeated after being dominated and losing her virginity while her mistress got ready to cum herself.

"Look at me when when I cum in you," Minerva told Lucy as she looked her in the eyes and came right into her virgin pussy, the blonde's tight little white snatch was now being filled with the cum of an asian superior as she holds herself inside of her and empties four or five more loads into her.

"No more...please," Lucy whimpers, trying in vain to push Minerva off of her as she holds her pulsing brown cock inside of her, forcing her cum to stay lodged inside before kissing the princess and squeezing her tits.

"I'll tell you when I'm done, bitch!" Minerva yelled completely furious with the blondes still insubordination as she cast territory so Lucy was suspended on the air before slamming her entire length into the princesses conquered throat again.

"My cock is a god to you, suck toy. You worship it. Suck me off you fucking bitch. I own you. Your nothing, your head is an empty void, just a wet mouth waiting for my cock. Your ass is my fucking plaything ready to be fucked into at a moment's notice. Your nothing, FUCKING NOTHING TO ME." Minerva ranted viciously as she pushed her cock deeper into the Celestial mages throat. She pressed the blondes head onto her cock, pumping her face as hard as she could. She kept her cock deep in her throat, suffocating her. Lucy looked at her and saw her merciless smile, fear set in.

The ultimate superiority over her obedient white bitch. She was losing herself in the lust of it, her cock was quivering inside her tight throat. She grabbed the blondes head harshly and fucked her mouth without remorse. Lucy's face began to turn red, her body jerked and writhed as it struggled to breathe. She stared into Minerva Orland's face and saw nothing but animalistic lust.

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia... the last in her family's name to die sucking my asian cock. You ready, bitch? You fucking end today, with my cock in your insubordinate mouth." Minerva told her as she started to flail in earnest. In the princesses death spasms her throat was convulsing around Minerva's brown, aromatic cock in the most heavenly way. She lost it completely, she screamed in pleasure into the blonde girls eyes as she watched Lucy Heartfilia's life end. The last thing Lucy saw was Minerva's exotic asian face. It was full of merciless pleasure as she looked down at her white bitch, She threw her head back and howled in primal joy as she felt the eastern cum coating spilling into her throat for the last time. Lucy's vision went dark as she pumped the cum into her, and Minerva glared down at her as the precious little princess died.

"Now we're done you pathetic piece of trash, that's all you deserve, to die suffocating around my oriental cock. Such is the fate of all that dare defy me."

Minerva released Lucy's lifeless body and let it fall to the ground of the abandoned mine like a rag doll. Without even looking back she turned around and teleported Erza to the Sabertooth guild, for a more fitting environment to raise her babies.

**Nine years later...**

Moans rang out inside the guild hall along with the sound of children playing around the corridors. Stories of the what happened to the once mighty scarlet knight and the heiress spread far and wide but, in reality, it was just an average day for the now Orland family. Erza was bent over a table while moaning as Minerva thrusted in and out of her ass with vigor.

"Minerva!" Erza cried out as her now permanently deshaped belly moved along to the thrusts of her mistress' cock inside her.

"Mmm, your ass is even tighter!" grunted the asian mistress digging her nails into her slave Erza's hips. "All the more to make your children Minerva." "How does it feel to be nothing but a white breeding bitch for your Asian mistress while leaving your entire guild behind?" "Perfect!" She cried out while thinking of only Minerva and her Asian children. "I don't need anyone else but you Minerva!"

"That's right." laughed Minerva while seeing her newborn daughter crying in her blanket. "It seems she's thirsty, and yet here you are moaning out while my lush brown Asian cock fucks your pathetic white ass. For shame my naughty little bitch." Erza moaned louder as Minerva just grinned at the sight of Titania being a good little slave as she pulled out and aimed for the redhead’s more tender hole. "Forgive me Minerva!"

"Only if you nurse our daughter while I pound your tight pussy, bitch." "Yes Minerva." She moaned as she reached for the blanket and picked up her baby girl with dark brown hair and luscious brown skin as she place her between her breasts.

The small baby reached up and started suckling on the milk dripping nipple. "What a perverted mother you have." Minerva chuckled as she thrusted deeper into Erza's folds. "Now say my name as I fuck you unconscious."

"Minerva!" She cried out as hot asian cum poured into her and impregnating her yet again, causing her to pass out. Minerva smirked while picking her daughter up. "Don't worry, soon you'll have more siblings on the way." The child cooed as Minerva rubbed her head. "And who knows, you might pick up after me." She grinned while smirking. "This turned out to be a perfect plan. Sleep tight, Erza Orland."


	2. Mirajane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

_Two days after the first incident had passed. Lucy's body had been found in the cave but, Erza, however, was still missing and Mirajane was on a desperate search to find her. She wanted to be the one to take Erza's virginity was the main reason, but obviously that dream would not come to fruition._

_Minerva, now more lustful than ever, took over the Sabertooth guild and swiftly removed all the members so she could better satisfy her needs with no interruptions._

**Mirajane POV**

Damn it, I was finally about to make Erza my bitch, but she runs off and disappears while getting poor Lucy killed. Now I'm stuck posting missing flyers around Crocus to get her attention, this was extremely unlike her. To make things weirder I've seen a lot of pregnant women around here lately, I didn't think much of it since futanari's were so abundant.

As I was about to turn a corner I heard a couple voices around a corner talking about the 'fathers' of their children. Curiosity got the best of me, and I just couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Is she really that good?" One asked the other two girls in the conversation, they both just laughed and started rubbing their large pregnant bellies.

"Oh...she's better than any little dicked loser man, I can guarantee that." The other girl looked up with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! I can't tell you how many times I squirted on her massive cock, she had me dripping wet in seconds. Trust me, once you let this asian bombshell inside you, you'll never settle for anyone else again. Hell, she has Erza as her main bitch in the guild, I saw her laying in M'ladies bed when I went!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'll be dammed if Erza gets fucked by that filthy brown girl. I wasn't just going to take this lying down. I knew just where to find the Sabertooth guild, too. I marched my way there, as I entered I saw the woman that was ruining my relationship. She was sitting on the main chair in the middle of completely empty hall, just reading. Her ethnic skin was glistening from the lights: she looked... kind of beautiful... but I didn't have time to think about that, I needed to tell her to back off.

She just have heard me come in, as she looked up, placed her book down and glared at me. I must admit I was stunned for a brief second at her voluminous breasts, they were definitely bigger then Erza and mine, for sure.

"Hey, little girl." Her comment threw me off a bit, considering that we're both the same age.

"Listen, Minerva. I don't want you having your way with Erza anymore, got it?" She just looked at me for a second, dumbfounded. Suddenly, she erupted in laughter.

"I don't take orders from little white losers like you, child."

"I'm not a 'child'. We're the same age, idiot."

"We might be the same age, but I'm still better than you in every possible way. To me, you're just a weak little white tramp." She put her arms on her waist and puffed out her chest. For a brief second, I couldn't think of what to say. I was too impressed by the gorgeous body that she displayed when she stood up from the chair. I broke myself out of whatever strange trance she had put me in.

"Well...I...ugh, I don't want you seeing my girlfriend anymore. Please, Minerva?" I don't know why I said 'please'. I was so infuriated with her before that I wanted to scream at her...but now, I was a little scared. There was something about her presence and posture that made me feel so weak and powerless. The longer I stood in her presence, the less angry I felt with her.

"'Please'? That doesn't sound very demanding. Are you sure that's what you want?" She took a couple huge steps forward and stood directly in front of me and looked down. I couldn't help but notice that she must have been about a couple inches taller than me. My eye level was now dead center on her curvaceous cleavage. Her body reminded me of all my edited modelling pictures in Sorcerer Weekly, something that I had always aspired my real body to be. She was so picturesque it was almost unreal.

"I...ugh...I just want you to leave us alone." It was getting hard to even speak anymore. Just being in the presence of Minerva seemed to completely drain my confidence.

"I guess you're afraid that since 'your' girl got stretched by huge cock, she won't even be able to feel your little member, huh?" She looked down at me with a disappointed look, like the kind that a parent would give to an unfortunate child.

"No way. She'll never find someone bigger than me." Minerva just laughed to herself as she slyly smirked at me.

"You've got to be kidding me! Do you seriously think that you can measure up to me, white bitch"

"I've got the biggest dick in all of the guilds... so, yeah!"

"That's because these places only have weak little white girls. I bet you didn't even have any serious competition. You used to have the biggest dick in the guilds." An inquisitive look came upon her face as she sized me up with her eyes. "Why don't you prove it, bitch?" I was sick of the way she was talking to me. It was time to end this once and for all.

"Fine! If that's what you want. Just don't come crying to me when you feel inadequate around me." I reached down and unzipped my pants. I shoved my hands into my panties and pulled out my pale flaccid dick in one big pull. I felt it waggle about a couple times before resting against my dress. I looked down to admire my notorious cock. It was about 6 inches while flaccid. Even my dick, while soft, was bigger than most of the other mages cocks when hard. Little did Minerva know that when this beast became hard, I could get up to about 8 inches. I looked up at Minerva. She had a confused look on her face. I began to feel a little embarrassed. "It might not be that impressive now...but just wait until this thing gets hard." Minerva rubbed at her chin for a minute, as if pondering something.

"Then why don't you get it hard. If you've really got such a big dick...then prove it!" By now she was practically shouting at me. I reached down and grabbed my dick with one hand. I tried my best to think of Erza and her firm tits to get my dick nice and hard...but it never happened. I couldn't help but become fixated on Minerva's glistening figure. Her body was what I had been trying to achieve for years now; it's what I have been looking up to since I was a young girl. Her physically prowess is everything that I ever wanted for myself. Suddenly, I snapped out of the mini-trance I was having and looked down. My dick was rock hard and throbbing like crazy. I guess I had been jerking it the entire time I was admiring Minerva's body. "Is that all you got, little girl? I thought you said it was big?"

"Well...it is pretty big, isn't it? You can't tell me that you don't think this is big!" I rocked my hips back and forth, letting my 8 inches of rock hard meat slap against my legs, side to side. I looked up at Minerva and noticed an unimpressed look on her face.

"I guess it's big...for a white girl. You're still nothing compared to asian mistresses like me." She reached out and put her hands on my shoulders. As much as I tried to resist, I couldn't stop her from pushing me down to a kneeling position on the floor. I was now eye level with her waist, which was still covered by her robe. My throbbing dick was now lying against the cold tile floor. I saw the asian beauty raise her leg in the air and suddenly thrust it down to the floor, slamming the sole of her foot against my hard dick. I screamed out in pain as a smile crept across her face.

"AHHH! Fuck!" I threw my hands against her toned leg, trying desperately to release her death grip.

"That's right, little white girl. Now you understand what true strength is." She was right; as much as I tried, I couldn't lift her leg off of my cock. The tip of my cock that stuck out past her foot was starting to turn purple.

"Please...please stop!" Minerva chuckled to herself ever so slightly.

"You really are a worthless piece of shit, aren't you? I can't believe that you're begging me!" She twisted her foot in a circle, only adding to my pain and discomfort. "But I knew that you weren't a strong woman from the second I looked at that tiny little white dick you've got." I saw her reach down and grab at the edge of her robes . "You wanna see a real cock, bitch?" Her peanut-shaped eyes stared into me with a look of disgust and hate.

"Please, anything! Just get off my dick!" My purple colored cock was starting to go numb.

"That's what I thought. This is what a real penis looks like!" In one rough pull, she yanked her clothing downward, all while keeping her foot firmly planted on my clammy cock. I couldn't help but drop my jaw at the throbbing beast that hanged before me. It seemed to go on forever as I ran my eyes down the entire shaft. The tip of her monster cock nearly reached down to her kneecaps. She reached down and grabbed her cock at the base. She swung her soft shaft side to side, loudly slapping it against her brown thighs. "Do you still think you have a big dick, white bitch?" She asked, laughing slightly to herself.

"I...I..." I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't even feel my cock anymore, for that matter. The only thing I could think of was how this girl grew a cock so unimaginably large. All my life I wanted to get bigger, both in physically strength and in cock length. My already large cock was never enough for me. I was obsessed with getting bigger, bigger...bigger! And now, dangling before me was a cock that was bigger than mine could ever hope to be.

"Speechless, huh? Yeah...my asian cock seems to have that effect on white bitches." I couldn't even really pay attention to what she was saying. I just watched intently as her flaccid oriental beast swung from side to side.

"Just how big is this thing?"

"It's about 10 inches soft. Just wait till this monster gets hard, though...I can get it up to 14 inches if I'm horny enough." She smiled suddenly, as if a great idea had sprung up in her head. "Why don't you get this beast hard so you can really be impressed?"

"Well...I don't know. I'm loyal to my partners." My ethnic dominatrix just laughed at me, while rubbing her hand back and forth on her massive shaft.

"It's not about 'loyalty'...it's about dominance. The one with the bigger dick is superior. You must know this. For years you had the biggest dick and was praised almost weekly in magazines. Everyone respected you, and every man and woman wanted you inside of them...but all that's over now. Now that a superior race has entered...you're just a worthless, little dicked, white piece of trash."

I couldn't even hear the words that were coming out of her mouth. I watched in awe as she started to quickly jerk off her flaccid asian dick. The soft, plump meat seemed to squirm around in her wet hands, almost as if it had a mind of its own. Still on my knees, I stared as her cock was starting to swell right in front of my face.

The harder she jerked it, the longer and thicker it became. I could see every inch being added to her already massive cock. After a couple minutes, I noticed that Minerva's fingers couldn't even touch anymore. Suddenly, she released her hands from her cock and allowed me to view the monster in all its greatness. My jaw dropped as I mindlessly stared at the 14 inch brown giant before me. Huge, plump veins ran all over the throbbing shaft. With every beat of her heart, huge amounts of blood rushed into her dick and caused it to jump around a little bit.

"I...I can't believe it. It looks incredible!" I had always wished that I would have a cock as big as this. My cock, while large in its own right, wasn't really getting any bigger. It seems the only cock this big that I would ever see, was the one throbbing in front of me."

"You'll really think it's impressive once you feel it for yourself."

"Oh, I don't know. T-That's just wrong...isn't it?"

"The only thing wrong here is that tiny little baby white dick under my foot." I had completely forgotten about Minerva's death-stomp on my dick. I looked down and saw that the tip of my cock, which stuck out past her foot, was completely purple and swollen. I was far too mesmerized by her monstrously huge cock to even realize that I was in pain the entire time. "I guess you've learned your lesson. It should be pretty obvious by now that you white bitches are nothing compared to your oriental mistresses." She lifted her foot up and I could feel blood finally rushing back to my dick. I reached down and rubbed at my shaft, trying my best to ease the pain and discomfort.

"If you want to rub a real cock, I've got one for you. That little shriveled mess isn't going to bring anyone pleasure anymore." I raised my head back up and my eyes met the tip of her still throbbing brown cock. Without even thinking, I reached my hand out and laid my open palm against the top of her shaft then began to move my open hand back and forth, feeling every bump and vein.

I finally clamped by hand shut, squeezing tightly against her huge member. My fingers were even further apart than her were when she grabbed her dick. I couldn't decide which statistic was more impressive: the length; or the girth, which was twice as thick as mine. I rubbed my hand forward and backward, watching in awe as the bulbous shaft swung around in front of my face.

"How does this thing ever fit inside of anyone? I can't even get my hand around it." I eyed the monster up and down, all while jerking it furiously.

"It finds a way." She said, with a clever grin. "The better question is: how will you find a way to make it fit?" My eyes sprung up and I stared at her with a fearful look.

"Oh, I don't think so. Admiring and touching is one thing...but this isn't going in any of my holes. Besides, I'm reserved for Erza." Minerva just laughed again.

"It's not about loyalty, it's about control and dominance. I've had girls gush like a fountain from their pussies and dicks...just from sucking on my cock." She leaned down until her stunning, exotic face was almost touching mine. "Isn't that what you want, little white girl? Don't you want that incredible feeling of pleasure?" Just having her face near mine made me start to tremble and quiver. Deep down inside, where I can't deny my true feelings, I wanted that pleasure. My own dick had always brought me incredible pleasure.

I had always dreamed of bigger and better dicks bringing me pleasure...I just always imagined that they would be mine. I looked down at my now soft and shriveled penis. There were still indents and prints from where Minerva had stomped her foot down on it. It just lay there, lifeless and limp. I looked up at Minerva's cock, which was dangling only an inch from my face. It was throbbing and pulsating on its own... and so very aromatic. The scent was irresistible, no white girl could ever accomplish such an alluring cock. It was twice as long and twice as thick as anything that hung between my legs. It was at that point that I realized that if I wanted to get pleasure from a bigger cock than my own...I would have to use Minerva's.

"What do you want me to do, m'lady?" I said, with the most timid and calm tone I could muster. Minerva's eyes widened as if she was surprised.

"Now that's more like it, bitch. Open up that useless white mouth and we'll see just how long it takes you to come with me inside of you." I opened as wide as I could, as the tip of Minerva's massive, aromatic cock dangled in front of my me. She grabbed her cock at the base and positioned the head right against the opening to my mouth. I was amazed to see that the girth of just the head was slightly bigger than the widest I could open up.

She pressed the head tight against my mouth hole as hard as she could. I slightly groaned as the giant head started widening my face even further. "Don't worry, bitch, we're gonna make it fit." She kept pushing as hard as she could until the entirety of her head was jammed into me, I couldn't believe how sore I was already. I could feel how pushed out my cheeks were, like a chipmunk who jammed too many nuts in her mouth. There wasn't any more room for any of her cock, I knew there was no way I could ever give her a blowjob if just her dick head filled me completely.

"Please...I can't take anymore" I tried my best to speak with a face full of asian cock.

"I figured with all the talking you do, you'd have a much bigger mouth." She chuckled to herself while forcing as much of her shaft as she could into my opening. I couldn't even take an inch of the shaft. Her soft and fleshy cock head filled every crevasse.

She began thrusting her hips forward and backward, thrusting the head of her cock in and out. Each time she reached the back of my throat, the shaft of her cock bent upward from the force of her push.

She mercilessly pumped in and out of my mouth, getting quicker with each thrust. Every time she filled my mouth with the head of her cock, I tried my best to hold back my gag reflex. I could feel strings of spit and saliva dripping out as she fucked my face, as if it was a pussy. Without even thinking about why, I could feel my cock starting to get hard. I reached down without a second thought and started jerking it off furiously. When I finally realized what I was doing, I was appalled. I was jerking my big dick while gagging and choking on a cock that's twice my size. Even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't stop now; it felt too good.

After about 2 minutes of stroking, I could feel that urge to cum bubbling up inside of me. I couldn't believe it. I was an acclaimed model all around the kingdom, now known for a 'big cock' that could satisfy anyone. Something about Minerva made me feel different. I no longer felt like a strong alpha in her presence. Like night and day, the differences between us were glaring: just as her lush brown, asian skin contrasted my pale white skin; just as her gorgeous, silky black hair contrasted my platinum strands, it was obvious who the queen of this castle was. She was bigger and stronger than me in every way, and I couldn't deny it any longer.

"I'm...ugh...gonna...mmm...cum" I tried my best to speak through all the gagging.

"I knew it. You little white bitches have no control, huh?" Minerva scowled condescendingly. I finally gave in to my urges and came. After only a couple minutes of stroking, a few spurts of cum flew out of me and splat against the floor. Minerva glanced down with a disgusted look on her face. She grabbed the back of my head with both her hands and began thrusting even harder and faster. "Look at me, you worthless whore." I looked up at her. My face was beet red from being choked to death by her plump cock.

"In the eastern continent, white women are just slaves to us." She said, while staring right into my eyes. "In my home land if a white woman comes to vacation or wanders into our territory, she's forced into slavery. She must please every last asian in any way they want. Most of them suck our superior massive cocks, and lick the sweet pussies of our much more voluptuous women. We don't feed them or take care of them, as that blonde bitch from the guild found out. When they die of starvation...we just go find another one." I braced my hands against her toned thighs, pushing her away to try to get a breath of fresh air.

"Oh no...I don't think so. Choking on big asian dick is the only thing that little white mouth of yours is good for now." She pushed even harder, forcing huge piles of slobber to pour out of my mouth and run down my chest. Suddenly, she pushed me back. My body slammed down against the carpet of the guildhall. I coughed and gasped for air as I held the outside of my sore throat.

"Please...please no more. It's too big." I pleaded, while spiting up the ropes of drool that had pooled in my mouth.

"Too big? You mean bigger than any yours, right?" I couldn't bare to look at her. I looked down at my cock that had now softened to a few inches. She stomped over to me and grabbed me by my ponytail. She lifted my entire body up, until my eyes were lined up with her. "Answer me, white girl! Do you have a big dick?"

"Well...I, ugh...it's pretty big, I guess." I said, with a timid and scared voice. She threw her open palm towards my face and slapped me with incredible force. My ears began to ring when my head finally sprung back to face her.

"I said...do you have a big dick?" She screamed. I tried my best to hold back the tears that I could feel swelling inside me.

"I...I...I have a tiny little dick." She laughed as she threw me back to the ground.

"Of course you do, you worthless little white bitch. Now...tell me you want more of this cock." I looked up at the massive aromatic meat stick before me. Thick strings of my saliva were still dripping off of it and plopping on the floor.

"I...I want more of that big asian cock!" I was disgusted with myself...but I knew I needed her cock. Not only was I obsessed with the size of it, but I had never cum like that before; just putting it in my mouth and inhaling that divine ethnic scent made me cum within minutes. She pulled back her leg and kicked my ribs with as much force as she could muster. She knocked all the air out of me at once, leaving me gasping for breath and holding my stomach. In a screaming voice she said,

"From now on you shall refer to me as 'M'lady' and 'mistress', you subordinate white bitch. Now beg!" Her heavenly assertive voice bellowed through the entire room.

"Fucking say it, bitch! Beg for your superiors dick!" I knew I couldn't resist anymore. I said what I could to make her and myself happy. She's broken me.

"Please...please feed me that big, juicy asian cock." I reached a couple fingers into my mouth and pulled against the sides until my mouth was as far open as it could get. Minerva just gave me a confused look.

"I'm done with that stretched out mouth of yours. I've got my eyes on a much tighter hole." She smirked, slyly. The meaning of her words finally hit me. I turned away from her and began to squirm on the floor.

"No! Please...not there. You'll rip me apart." I could feel myself starting to cry as the realization of what was going to happen finally hit me. I clawed against the cold tile, trying my best to crawl away from her. Before I could get even an inch away from her, she grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me back towards her. She leaned down and forcefully gripped both her hands around my neck. Without even straining herself, she was able to lift my entire body up and dangled me in the air.

"When will you white bitches lean no matter how big and strong you think you are, no matter how big you think your dicks are...you will always pale in comparison to your asian mistresses." She walked over to one of the chairs, still holding me in the air. As I gasped for breath, she threw me face down on the bench. She grabbed my ass cheeks with her hands and pulled them apart. I heard her collect as much spit as she could in her mouth. She leaned forward and hocked a huge wad of saliva deep into my submissive holes.

"Please...I'm begging you..." I tried my best to get her to show me mercy.

"Begging me?...Okay, if you really want it that bad."

"NO! That's not what I..." My sentence was cut off when I felt my asshole stretching out like never before. I remembered back to when just the head had filled my mouth. This was worse. I felt the entire head rip its way into my butt. I couldn't help but moan out of pain.

"Don't get too excited yet, little white girl. That's just the head. I've got a whole lot of oriental meat left here." Tears continued to stream down my face as I felt another couple inches tear apart my insides. Inch by inch, my anal virginity slowly being taken away by my asian mistress. I couldn't help but moan like the girls I used to fuck.

"You must really love getting your holes blown wide open, must feel good having your anal virginity taken by someone so domineering and beautiful." As much as I hated to admit it, the pain started to turn into pleasure. Once I felt her hips slam against my buttcheeks, I knew her entire cock was inside. Strangely, I wasn't in pain anymore. I felt...content, like everything I had been missing in my life was now complete. "Tell me how much you love getting fucked and dominated by asians, white girl." She whispered in a sensual tone.

"Well...I...ugh..." I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I knew I wasn't supposed to be submissive, I had the Scarlet Knight herself under my foot once...but why did it feel so good? She leaned back, pulling her entire brown cock out of my ass and ramming straight into clammy white pussy, tearing my hymen apart in a second.

"AGH!l The pain returned and I screamed in joyous agony.

"I said...tell me how much of a submissive white bitch you are!" Her voice quickly lost that sensual tone and became her usual domineering and sharp tone that I fell for. As I felt her aromatic cock throbbing uncontrollably inside my womb, I finally realised the truth. Her huge ethnic dick was slamming into parts of me that I never knew I could get pleasure from.

Every inch of her cock ripped apart another section of my pussy...every pulsating vein on her shaft sent shivers through my entire body...every powerful thrust nearly had me flying off of the chair. I could never fuck a girl with this kind of power and strength... no white girl could. No pussy that I had ever fucked had given me the kind of pleasure that Minerva was giving me now. I couldn't hold back any longer. I didn't care what I had to say, or how much I had to degrade myself...I needed more!

"Please, tear me apart and make me your bitch, I submit to you, M'lady! I want to serve as a personal white cocksleeve for my superior asian mistress!" A surprised look sprung up on Minerva's luxurious face.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, bitch." She grabbed my shoulders with both her hands and began riding my pussy even harder. "Tell me how much you need to submit to my asian cock, bitch." I reared my head back and both moaned and spoke at the same time.

"I'm just a little dicked, inferior white girl who needs to be taught her place." Every nasty word I said seemed to make her pick up the pace even more. I finally got what I wanted. Minerva was pounding me at break-neck speeds. The huge booming sound of her hips slamming against my ass echoed through the entire room. I had to hold on for dear life as her powerful thrusts had me sliding off the bench and bulged through my abdomen.

"I feel like I'm back home in the east, dominating another one of my worthless white slaves. What do you think, bitch...you wanna come home with me? You could lick my ass and do my work for me. If you're a good slave at the end of the day, I might even fuck you some more." I could feel the drool starting to drip from my open mouth. I couldn't even think straight anymore. My mind was swimming in pleasure and ecstasy.

"I'll do anything, Minerva. Just please, don't stop fucking my submissive white pussy!" By now the pain was completely gone. It was quickly replaced by the most incredible feeling I had ever felt in my life. 14 inches of rock hard, aromatic and juicy ethnic cock was ripping my insides apart...and I couldn't be happier. I started to drift in and out of consciousness from the overwhelming pleasure.

Suddenly, I snapped back to consciousness and looked up at the clock on the wall. Minerva had been fucking my ass at lightning speed for about an hour. I could feel her starting to slow down gradually.

"I think I've broken you enough today, bitch. Get on your knees, and drain every last drop of my asian spunk out of me." She grabbed her brown cock at the base and ripped it from my sore pussy. I could hear the sound of my vaginal juices dripping on the carpet. I sprung up from the bench and knelt before my new queen, like a good slave. With every movement, I could feel my pussy throbbing in pain and it was completely numb, but I could feel how open and gaping it was. Her massive cock was dangling in front of my face, twitching uncontrollably. It looked like it was ready to explode.

She grabbed it at the base and straightened it out so that it was pointing directly at my face. "Open your mouth, slave." I obeyed and opened my mouth as wide as I could as she started to breath heavily. Suddenly, a huge stream of fragrant oriental cum flew out and went straight to the back of my throat with ferocity. It hit me with such force that I nearly fell backward. With every jet of semen that flew out, I began to realize how incredible it tasted. It was better than anything I had ever tasted in my life, no food, drink or other persons fluids could compare to my asian mistress. I just couldn't contain myself anymore.

I leaped forward and forced the massive head of her brown cock in my mouth. Every spurt of cum slide right down my throat and into my stomach. I grabbed the pulsating shaft with both of my hands and jerked it back to front, milking every last delicious drop I could out of it. I began to feel that my stomach was filling up. Once there was truly no room left, cum started squirting out of the sides of my mouth, nose and eyes.

For the next few minutes I could hear thick pools of cum slopping against the floor, as I tried pushing her cock as far into my mouth as I could. After the last drop of cum flung out of her cock, she shoved me down against the ground. The second she pulled the head of her cock out, cum started pouring out of my mouth like a fire hydrant. My entire chest was drenched in her thick, hot asian jizz. Near the end, I started scooping her juicy cum off the floor and fisting it inside my pussy for the sole purpose of impregnating myself with gorgeous oriental babies. And I succeeded. Her semen was so, so powerful I felt her dominant sperm swim and punch their way through my weak womb and fertilise my caucasian eggs. With a smile of satisfaction, she grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me to the door of the guildhall.

"Please...I don't want people to see this. What will they think of me? I'm supposed to be a national model for these people!" I begged, as she dragged me through the pools of still-aromatic cum on the floor.

"I want people to see what a submissive white bitch you are. This country is finally going to learn who the truly superior race is!" She shouted, as she threw open the door. Dozens of citizens stood in awe and watched as Minerva tossed me forward, into the street. Both of us were naked; Minerva standing with her hands on her waist, and me curled up on the floor in fetal position. The girls took one look at my cum drenched body and ran over towards Minerva. The same girls that at one time looked up and aspired to be me, couldn't even bare to look at me now. All of them ran their hands over her glistening, voluptuous asian breasts and slender, picturesque body. They rubbed their pregnant bellies, as they squeezed their milk-swollen tits against her. They all started talking at once.

"Minerva, I think I'm ready for another round with this monster." "No, Minerva, do me first. All these tiny white men and women just can't please me anymore." "Minerva! Feel my baby kick! I can already tell she'll have a delicious asian cock like her mommy."

She pushed the group of girls to the side and walked closer to me. She pointed to me lying on the floor.

"Take a good look, citizens of Fiore! She said, staring out into the crowd. "This is what happens to inferior white bitches that think they're so great!" They all had traumatised looks on their faces. The other citizens that used to admire me and respect me were now scared and disgusted at the sight of my defeated body. "Any white slave who resists my asian rule will be broken even harder than this one! This place is run by Orland's now, the dignity of then Strauss name is gone and they are now for shame!"

Suddenly, I saw my Erza emerge from the crowd. She marched over and looked down upon me. She took one look at my shivering, cum covered body and then looked over at Minerva.

"P-Please, Erza...I...I can still love you. D...Don't you want me?" I asked, with Minerva's cum still dripping out of my mouth. She didn't even look down at me as I begged her to stay with me. I could see that her eyes were fixated on Minerva's beauty.

"There isn't anything that worthless white bitch can give you...that I can't give you even better." She said, slapping the side of her still hard shaft. Without even giving me another look, my now ex-girlfriend walked over to her and began to rub her body with the other girls. Minerva looked down at me and smiled. "I hope you enjoyed your old life...because now your nothing, now continue being a worthless, nameless piece of white trash or become my bitch for life."

She put her arms around Erza and turned back into the guild. She looked down at her and I could faintly hear her last words, as she walked away into the hall.

"Come on, slave...let me impregnate you with another asian baby in that tight white cunt." I watched as a couple dozen girls, including my former girlfriend, all left with Minerva. My former life was now over. I would never be respected again... I could never return to the guild again... I would never get to fuck another pussy again. My only solace was knowing that one day I would get more of my asian mistresses cock back inside of me again and, hopefully, impregnate me too; it was the only pleasure that I was ever go to feel anymore.

"M'lady!" I managed to gurgle at the top of my lungs as I stood up.

She looked back at me with a devious expression, as if she knew I would submit to her again.

"Please... take me with you..."


	3. Hisui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

_Minerva, who has now successfully broken and and impregnated Fairy Tail's most iconic and once-respected mages, is taking some time to relax. While she absolutely couldn't get enough of putting white slaves in their places beneath her ethnic rule, she couldn't help but feel a sense of incompleteness._

_She's tainted the gene pool of almost every female in the capital and then some, but they were mostly lowly commoners._

_She needed to hit Fiore where it hurt to fully establish her dominance over the pathetic aryan population: and she knew he perfect target._

**Hisui POV**

There's been a lot of commotion occurring in the capital city, Crocus, lately so as my duty as the princess I decided today that I needed to travel down to find out what was going on.

Once I arrived I walked around, enjoying the change of scenery from the boring palace and the dreaded gate that haunts my childhood. While walking around everything just seemed... off. The citizens were normal, as happy and chipper as usual, one of the strange parts was that no one acknowledged me. Now that's not me saying I wanted everyone to inflate my ego, but you would expect some form of reaction after seeing a member of the royal family, right?

But the most notable thing I saw was that everyone seemed - large? Everyone's bellies were inflated as if they were pregnant, and I mean everyone, including the males.

To say I was perplexed would be an understatement, it was like I was in some bizarre, drugged up hallucination. It was too much to take in so I went to the cavernous library, requested a book, and then sat at one of the heavy wooden tables and started to read it so I could clear my thoughts a bit.

A few minutes in, I sensed that someone was sitting across from me. I looked up and saw it was a woman who was very, very beautiful. She was wearing oriental clothing and her skin was a distinguishable rich caramel colour, she was obviously not from Fiore, from the eastern continent perhaps. Her hair was black, silky and her face was magnificently shaped, filled with stunningly sharp features. She had fine lips, perfectly coated in red, and piercing brown eyes whose gaze dug straight into mine. Then she smiled at me. I was disturbed and embarrassed and self-conscious, never in my life have I felt that I was not worthy to be in someone's presence, not when I was born with such a high social status.

This woman was seemingly perfect - unlike any I've met before.

I lowered my eyes back to my book and read the same page about fifteen times. I didn't want to look up, but I finally did and she looked right into my heart with her stunning, almond-shaped eyes.

Again, she gave me her beautiful yet despotic smile. I felt something new and scary stirring in me. I lowered my eyes again and read the same page a few more times. When I looked up again she pulled out a piece of paper and a large black fountain pen then wrote something down. She folded the paper and slid it across the table. I unfolded it and it said "Come with me."

I looked at her again and surprised myself by nodding yes. We stood up, walked out of the library and down the steps. The crowd was very noisy so she put her mouth close to my ear and said in a charming ethnic accent "My name is Minerva", I told her my name and she gave me her sensual smile again. She motioned for me to walk with her and we got on a carriage. We took the carriage all the way to a guildhall. Again, almost every person we passed on the way seemed to be pregnant; I started to suspect this woman knew something, seeing as she has been the only person to pay some sort of interest in me since I got down here, so I decided to play along and see if I could get some answers.

We got off and walked up the steps into the daylight and soon came to the doors to the guild.

She unlocked the front door and let me in. The room was illustrious, filled with intricate oriental decor fit for for a queen. It was just as, if not, more grand than the royal palace.

She asked me if I wanted anything to drink. My throat was as dry as sandpaper so I asked for a glass of water and gulped it down as we both sat down on two on opposite sides of a table. I noticed that her body was large and lush with big breasts, big hips that were complimented by her beautiful swarthy brown skin. I was surprised I hadn't noticed that before.

"I didn't think you'd come" she said in her lilting asian accent, "you're quite an exquisite looking princess now that I've seen you in person."

My pale face flushed red.

"But what would a fair woman such as yourself be doing mingling with your lowly subjects?"

This woman was divine, her voice was angelic and her mere presence produced a feeling in my legs I've never felt before - I don't know what went over me.

"Uh, well... I was informed there was unusual behaviour occurring within the city so I went down to see what exactly was happening. Would- would you, by any chance, know anything about it?"

I could see from her facial expressions, she knew exactly what commotion was all about and she could sense the nervousness in my voice.

Instead of responding she stood up, came around the table, put her arms around me and, to my surprise, kissed me. I felt her large, beautiful lips on mine and yielded as I never had before. Her tongue hungrily probed and took over my face. I felt her saliva pouring into my mouth and I greedily swallowed it down, it was a delectable fluid, a taste that I now crave for.

"What am I doing?" I thought to myself. I should be getting answers, not making out with some asian woman I just met... but she was too irresistible, I couldn't stop my self, and I didn't want to either.

Minerva had me lie on my back on the table. She kissed me again and then kissed my ears and neck and my petite breasts.

"Just so you know, you're the only person I've done this for, you should feel honoured." She said looking down upon me as if I was a peasant.

This woman truly is the perfect package: experienced, gorgeous and, from what I just heard, quite an exquisite dominatrix. Overwhelmed by a surge of excitement, I spread my legs without any conscious act of will. Minerva licked and kissed my inner thighs briefly. She then moved to my pussy and slowly licked my inner lips and thrust her tongue into my vagina. I couldn't control myself any longer and through shallow breaths could only whisper "Please, please, please." She moved her tongue to my clitoris and licked it gently and slowly. A surge of electricity shot through my body and I knew I was going to find a place inside me that I never knew was there. She increased the speed and power of her licking and my hips started to move up and down by themselves. Then she stopped. Silence. For a good 10 seconds, she stared at me with those beautiful, domineering eyes. "You want to know what the commotions about, your highness?"

I just looked back, my mouth agape, anxious about the revelation.

She stood up and undid her dress, revealing a voluminous, throbbing brown cock.

"Eep!" I squealed in shock. I started to piece it together, the seemingly pregnant citizens roaming around, her stunning ethnic beauty that even I have fallen victim to.

"You don't mean to tell, you've seduced and impregnated everyone in the Crocus?"

"That's right, princess. You're going to enjoy this."

"What? No! Please!" Without warning, she slid her asian cock into me slowly. It gave me a feeling of fullness that was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. Then she fucked me, first slowly and then faster and faster pushing it in deep into my pale white pussy until it caused my entire body to shake.

I began to lose all reason. The demeaning feeling of me, the princess, losing my virginity to this asian dominatrix almost triggered no emotion with in me compared to the immense pleasure she dealt out. She fucked all the whiteness out of me and flooded me with all of the colors of the rainbow. When my excitement reached an indescribable pinnacle, I utterly surrendered to the feelings and climaxed for the first time in my life. Waves of indescribable pleasure surged throughout my body and I could feel my clammy cunt squeezing her asian cock with powerful, hard rhythmic contractions. Soon it subsided and Minerva took me in her arms, pressing me into her voluptuous breasts. I cried as I had never cried before. Sobs of joy, lust, pleasure and wonder wracked my body and I held her tightly as if to never let her go. Then the crying ended and I was bathed in a glow of contentment and utter relaxation. I didn't care about my status anymore, I didn't care about my dignity, I just needed more!

After a few minutes I looked up at Minerva and saw the profound look on her face and could tell from her breathing that she was very aroused. I started kissing her entire body slowly and lovingly as she groaned with pleasure and anticipation. I knelt between her wide open toned legs and inhaled the irresistible scent of her eastern body. I put my mouth on her caramel dick and lapped at it hungrily, drinking in her delicious juices and savoring her intense jasmine aroma.

Minerva told me to look up. Her eyes looked right through me. They seemed to know all of my deepest secrets and desires and I had a sense that soon, I'd realize even more.

"While you may be the princess, when you are before me on your knees, your posture demonstrates your inferiority. Therefore, I expect you to naturally address me milady or mistress...first names are reserved for friends, not submissive white girls like you. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Milady." I replied without hesitation.

"Good, Hisui, you're a quick learner. I have high hopes for you." Milady adeptly used praise to reinforce this lesson...posture and verbal subservience were now expected. My relationship was lopsided but I couldn't deny that I craved her attention. It seemed so natural to me.

Before I drifted off into a slumber from pure ecstasy, the doors to the guild burst open with a flood of rune knights that followed along with the colonel. They promptly got me dressed up again and put milady into custody. I was expecting some sort of retaliation considering her domineering personality, but no, it was almost as if she wanted to be arrested.

Once I was returned to the palace, my dad was furious that I left on my own accord and even more so that I let my self be humiliated by a mere civilian. So, for some reason, he thought a fitting punishment would be to have me oversee Minerva as she carried out her own punishment for treason. It was supposed to be so I could 'grow' and become a more confident ruler for when my dad abdicates and I become the queen.

What better way to establish dominance than humiliate the one that humiliated me, right? I don't think he's fully aware of what exactly occurred in that guildhall, if anything, this will just make things worse.

**Normal POV**

Two weeks into the punishment, surprisingly, nothing out of the ordinary has happened. No sudden outbursts or sexual assaults, although Minerva did love to tease the submissive princess just to make things difficult. Hisui tried her best to suppress her lust but she knew she couldn't keep it up. It was after one particularly frustrating day of overseeing the woman that Hisui found herself unable to stop thinking about her. The jade haired princess stood in the shower, the spray of the water loosening her tense muscles, and her mind focused on the curves and suppleness of her mistresses body.

Anyone could see Minerva was attractive. Her delicate face, with wide eyes and gently curved lips, was a definite draw, especially when framed by all that long, dark hair. It was her body, though, that haunted Hisui's thoughts at the moment. Minerva's clothes were rather loose and flowing, betraying little of what was hidden underneath. The tight clothes Minerva used to wear revealed a voluminous waist, softly rounded hips, full breasts larger than her own and, most importantly, the large bulge of her penis poking out. The girl was built like her wet dream, and Hisui couldn't help but notice. She had her hands on that body every day, and while it wasn't sexual in the slightest out of context, she just couldn't stop remembering the day her asian mistress stole her virginity and first kiss every time she breathes in the oriental aroma.

Hisui tried to turn her thoughts away from Minerva and her desirable body, but her mind was refusing to cooperate, and her body buzzed with arousal. With a sigh, she decided to get it over with. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything else until she satisfied her cravings.

With the water washing over her shoulders, Hisui ran her hands over her petite breasts, cupping and squeezing them, tweaking her hardened nipples until they ached. She slid one hand down between her legs, fingers briefly brushing over her clit before moving lower. She gasped as she pressed three fingers into her already slick pussy, imagining it was Minerva, with her 10 inch Asian cock, penetrating deep inside her and claiming Hisui as her own again.

She came hard, falling back against the shower wall, her breaths sounding harsh in the confines of the bathroom. She stood braced against the wall for a minute, steadying herself. Maybe now she could focus again, instead of acting like a hormonal teenager.

She had to put this out of her head. This was definitely not something she wanted the oriental woman to pick up on. She just wanted to forget it had ever happened. Minerva was a loose cannon, not someone she could even really trust to not suddenly rape her, so these submissive desires were headed nowhere and would only serve to escalate things if Minerva ever found out she still had them,

Hisui sighed and ducked her head under the water, wondering why things had gotten so complicated, if only she never went to investigate and just stayed in the palace.

Weeks have passed since then, the jade haired princess was constantly trying get her lust for Minerva out of her head but it was to no avail. Every day - no - every few hours the spoilt white woman found herself excusing herself from sessions with the middle eastern mistress to masturbate over her irresistible cock dominating her.

Across the capital, there was uproar among the citizens, primarily from Erza and Mirajane who were in some sort of withdrawal. This made Hisui feel even worse, in a few months, Minerva had achieved what took Hisui years to accomplish: respect and authority over the citizens. Adding to the fact Minerva wasn't someone of any social importance when she started and just used her pure beauty, it was humiliating for the acclaimed princess of Fiore, she was intimidated, aroused and somewhat scared of the oriental woman. What did Hisui have going for her anymore? Minerva could do what she can do ten fold.

This inferiority just turned her on even more, her fantasies of submission escalated and escalated and became way more frequent. Minerva didn't make much of it at first since she knew the princes wasn't the most predictable person.

However, during the later weeks when the civilians riots got even more violent Hisui's breaks were becoming much more apparent. The Asian woman had to know what was going on.

Minerva used her magic to follow the princess during one of her little escapades and eavesdropped. To her surprise and sadistic delight, she heard her name being moaned out by the submissive greenette. With the knowledge that the princess still thinks of her as her superior, Minerva made her way back to the working area waiting for the perfect opportunity to take Hisui by force and continue with her plan.

As Hisui exit the bathroom, her lust was as potent as ever, she couldn't repress her desires any longer: just one touch of her mistress plump, stiff oriental member would be enough.

As she made her way to back to Minerva she did what she had to do, and her fate was sealed.

How could Hisui have possibly resisted? Seeing that thick Asian cock bulging against the uniform had been too tempting to possibly say no to, or even keep her hands off it. An "accidental" brush along that member throbbing through Minerva's outfit had been the spark to light a bigger fire, and a few minutes later the spoilt white bitch founder herself stretched tight around that caramel rod in her most tender, clammy pussy. Her eyes were open wide and her mouth was left hanging, caught somewhere in between the excitement of the moment and the worry that she might have started something she couldn't finish.

"Minerva, I wasn't...ah!" Hisui wiggled and whined, her legs kicking up in the air as she squirmed about. There wasn't much escape though; Minerva's member was deep inside of her subordinate pussy already, and the middle eastern mistress had thrown her arm around to sink three slender, hard fingers into the submissive greenette's ass. Stretched tight from both holes, Hisui could only whine again as she squirmed back and forth. "You're going to rip me in half!"

"Perhaps next time you'll be more careful where you 'accidentally' touch me, right slave?" Minerva beamed, and pushed into motion.

Every time she rocked forward with her hips she drove that enormous cock into Hisui's depths, pushing her against those three probing fingers and sending her into another fit of gasping. The petite greenette's eyes snapped open even wider as she was pistoned from both holes; an enormous foreign length forcing her entitled pussy wide open while three digits equally rivalled any man she's seen. At complete mercy beneath the sheer power of the oriental woman's abilities, all she could do was take what she had earned and desired for so long.

Each thrust made her head spin as she struggled to take it all in, and the heavier and hungrier that Minerva groaned the harder and harder it went. In the very heat of her motions, Minerva moved her head forward, nipping at the back of the petite greenette's neck as she whispered to her in a ferocious, dominant tone with her seductive asian accent. "You are my little bitch now, Hisui, now I will be the one to properly train you."

"B...But...But my task-" Hisui had to admit she hadn't been thinking about her job or her title when she had 'accidentally' touched that Eastern Asian length, but it seemed now that her little brush would have all sorts of ramifications. "Ahh...I might get…"

"Ha!" Minerva laughed, and watched Hisui squirm while she forced a fourth thick finger into her tight subordinate ass. "You're role is irrelevant now I'm here, as you can tell, there's plenty of pure Asian cock to dominate and own you for the rest of your pathetic life!"

Hisui whimpered and nodded, knowing from intense and immediate experience that her oriental mistress wasn't lying.

With the final thrusts, Minerva Orland erupted inside of the submissive Hisui E. Fiore, impregnating the jade haired princess instantly and marking her as her bitch forever. Hisui felt the asian seed swimming inside and fertilising her, for the first time in years she felt true fulfilment.

"Your body will be a nice breeding ground for my children, pet."

"Yes... mistress."

Hisui abdicated to live with Minerva in her guildhall to raise her superiors asian children along with the also-broken Erza and Mirajane. Minerva continued her role as a dominatrix, she wiped out all remaining royal infantry, the colonel, minister and the king, claiming the throne of Fiore as her own. Hisui and the previous royal family was not missed in the slightest. In fact, they were completely forgotten, they were blatantly inferior to the middle eastern mistress in every way. The ex-princess truly was pathetic and in a state of pure shame and embarrassment: to think her entire childhood, no, her entire life was wasted because she submitted to become a slave to an eastern woman. No one knew what happened to the once respected princess Hisui, but no one really cared.

Now, the jade haired slave lay in a bed next to the scarlet knight and the Strauss sibling, their arms legs constantly held up by Minerva's powers 24/7 where they spend their lives growing and raising the Asian woman's ethnic children inside their dominated white wombs. In a constant state of lust from their inferiority beneath the oriental woman, Hisui and the two mages were not given any food or drink but Minerva's sweet, viscous and fertile semen. It was a delicious fluid, and more than enough to keep them goingg.

The Middle eastern mistress only comes back weekly to feed her pitiful slaves, she drives her full brown length down the submissive white girls throats and the three bitches suckle the aromatic ejaculate out like babies with pacifiers. By now, all the nutrients and cells in their bodies were derived from Minerva's Asian cum. They truly were her bitches for life.

It's been 40 years now: Hisui, Erza and Mirajane still held up in the same position and pregnant with more of Minerva's children in their bloated bellies. Completely broken, the submissive white slaves have dedicated their entire lives to birthing the new generation of Orland's, slowly destroying what's left of the pure Caucasian population of Fiore and replacing it with their mistresses superior ethnic genes.

The middle eastern mistress accomplished many things during her time as the queen of Fiore, leaving the legacy of all she has broken in the dust.

But Hisui, Erza, Mira and the rest of the people didn't care, they have found true happiness as Minerva's breeding ground and have never felt so accomplished in their lives - even though everyone in the world had forgotten them, the knowledge they have spread so much of the asians superior genes across the nation is all they needed.


	4. Sorano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

_After Minerva evicted all members of Sabertooth, shortly after she enslaved Erza, Yukino was left wandering Fiore. The young girl was oblivious to the full reasoning behind Minerva's decision but thought nothing of it, and likes to think she and her still have a friendly relationship despite not speaking to her in a while._

_Now, one year later, the celestial mage has reunited with her older sister once more and have settled in a house in a small village just outside the capital city - both of which unbeknownst to Minerva's actions in Crocus._

**Sorano POV**

I was ecstatic to finally have my family back, I could put my life of crime behind me and live more honestly.

When we reunited, I couldn't help but look at my little sister and feel a sense of pride. She was well mannered, respectable and has retained her childhood innocence. Yukino has developed into a fine young woman and I'll make sure it stays that way.

My sister and I were working in the front yard raking leaves when we saw a grand horse and carriage stop just in front of the garden.

What emerged from the carriage was the most stunning woman I'd ever seen. The most striking thing about her was her vibrant, caramel tanned skin. She wore a regal blue, ethnic dress and feather boa around her neck. The look on her face was one of mischievous intent: nothing about her looked friendly or welcoming, but I couldn't help but feel allured to her.

"Minerva?" My younger sister exclaimed.

"H-huh?" I stammered still lost in trance. "You recognise this lady, Yukino?"

"Yeah, she was one of my old guild mates from Sabertooth." She said getting more excited by the second.

"Oh, so this is the right place, it's been a long time, Yukino." Minerva said in a slightly seductive and nonchalant tone.

The two talked for a few minutes, something about coming with her back to a guildhall to check things out. Yukino turned around and motioned me over to meet the woman.

Anyway, approaching Yukino's friend made me nervous. As I got closer the oriental woman turned and pierced my face with her gorgeous almond-shaped eyes, she almost immediately took my hand and embraced them in her lusciously smooth, brown skin in the most serene handshake I've ever experienced. My stomach filled with butterflies and my heart pounding like never before, why hasn't Yukino ever mentioned her to me? I stumbled through introductions saying, "I'm Sorano Aguria, I'm Yukino's older sister".

The woman said, "I'm Minerva" and then fell silent. She continued to pierce me with her eyes like a wolf eying a helpless sheep before pouncing, and I did not break eye contact either. I stammered through some inane small talk but felt myself withering under her gaze and soon ran out of things to say. It was at that moment Yukino spoke up and sealed my fate. "Maybe Sorano could go with you today, I'm going to be busy sorting out more contracts with my spirits. It would give you two a chance to get to know each other", she said.

Minerva never took her eyes from me when she said, "I'd like that." My little sister took that as an opportunity to smile and walk away and excuse herself back to our house. Minerva invited me inside the carriage, I obliged, and off we went to Crocus. The journey took just over an hour, no words were spoken, just intense stares emanating from the eastern asian woman. I kept my head down the entire journey, for some reason my habitual confidence flooded away in the presence of this woman. Once we arrived at the guild Minerva showed me around, I managed to hold conversation for a little bit but most of the tour was silent. Though I did not know why the guild was empty or why she did not show me inside some of the rooms that emitted pungent aromas, I thought nothing of it as I wanted to get on her good side.

Once we were finished we returned to the main hall and took a seat.

She stared at me for several seconds before I stood up and cleared my throat before saying, "Well I should get going". Minerva just looked at me condescendingly and said in a commanding, domineering voice,

"Take my boots off".

"Huh?"

Minerva continued to stare at me and I felt myself getting very uncomfortable. I was squirming and looking down at her feet without thinking. I was terrified and couldn't find any words so I just stood there.

"I said take off my boots you pale white bitch", Minerva said with irritability in her voice. I tried to say something I really did. I tried to leave. I just couldn't move. This woman had me rooted in place with abject shock. I was afraid of making her angry but I still wanted to hold my ground like a big sister should, no way would I allow my precious sibling associate with such a rude and racist woman, no matter how beauteous they appear to be. That's what I was thinking anyway, what I was actually doing was the exact contrary.

"NOW!" She yelled with force and authority over me. I stood still for another second or two then found myself moving towards and the authoritative asian woman's boots. I found myself sinking to my knees in front of her and began removing the footwear from her toned, light brown legs. The aroma that assaulted me was overwhelming. It brought tears to my eyes, not because it was putrid, but because the scent was so divine. This amused my dominatrix and she smiled at me for the first time today. I made quick work of the other boot and was soon just kneeling there in front of this overbearing ethnic woman's stockinged feet becoming lightheaded from the heavenly aroma. Minerva stared down at me as if I was trash, after half a minute of kneeling in this degrading position I stood up and tried to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, slave"? I stuttered out some sounds that might have been words as tears of fear filled my eyes. Minerva stood up and walked over to me grabbing both of my arms in her hands. She pulled me close to her voluminous breasts and the scent of her body was as enchanting as her thighs and feet.

"I'm not done with you yet slave. Don't think I didn't see the way you were intently staring at me you horny white bitch. Now you might be thinking of leaving or maybe of fighting back here but let me assure you that's not going to work. Unless you want a serious beating you will get used to obeying my commands. Understand, clammy bitch?"

I heard every word but none of it made any sense. What on earth was she talking about? What did she mean by "using" me? I was trembling when I said submissively, "Let me go". Minerva squeezed my arms harder and pulled her face to within an inch of mine. Her domineering look and the pain in my arms took away any resistance I may have once felt. I was so scared that I lowered my eyes and felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Minerva saw the will leave me and knew she had beaten me without ever throwing a punch. She said, "Do we understand each other, bitch"?

I weakly replied, "Yes" before she firmly slapped me and said, "What was that"? With the red hand mark now tainting the snowy skin of my face, I understood immediately what she wanted and with a sniff of submission I said, "Yes, mistress". Minerva released her firm grip from my now-stinging arms and I thought of running right away but fear kept me in my place.

Minerva took a step back and told me to undress her. I was in shock. I honestly could not believe what she'd said. She continued by telling me she needed a shower and that I was going to "help" her. Minerva told me to remove her dress first and god help me I obeyed out of absolute lust and panic.

I was now on my knees again, my oriental mistress lifted her right foot up to my face and wiggled her toes to let me know her socks needed removing. I pulled off each sock and felt the moist dampness of her fragrant sweat soaking into my pale skin.

Minerva now stood there in front of me in nothing but her striped panties. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place staring at the significant bulge in the stained underwear praying that my nightmare was over. I could not have been more wrong.

"You know what to do now, white bitch".

I reached up with hands shaking so badly that I could barely control them to grasp the worn elastic band that was struggling to keep her panties in place. I slowly pulled them down and her huge, semi-erect asian cock sprang out almost hitting me in the face. I was stunned at the size of it. Even half hard it was 7 inches at least.

The aroma from her cock put all other body smells to shame and I could almost see waves of her divine scent diving off of her caramel tanned member. I sat there on my knees staring at her impressive organ lost in the sheer anxiousness and awe of the moment.

"Now listen closely you pathetic clammy bitch. I'm not going to spend a lot of time teaching you this very important lesson so you better get it the first time. You are going to suck my asian cock and lick all the sweat from my thighs. You hear me, white girl"?

I began to sob then and wanted nothing more than to get up and run home to the safety of my little sister and my house. I wanted to but I just couldn't move. I knelt there staring at her brown eastern cock and praying she was joking. It was then that Minerva slapped my face. Hard. I rocked back on my and cried out in pain and humiliation.

Minerva grabbed a handful of my ivory hair and pulled my head back so that I was forced to look her in the eyes. Her threatening demeanor scared me and the shock of the slap let me know how serious my situation was. Before I could react at all Minerva pulled my face into her crotch and began massaging her scented, sweaty cock all over, marking my skin with her bodily aroma: she kept this up for a full two minutes before I felt her cock begin to harden. She then pulled me back a bit and ordered me to give her cock head a kiss.

Tears were streaming down my face now and I began to beg her to let me go, the second slap was harder than the first and with it all of my resistance was gone for good. I leaned forward and softly touched my lips to the head of her ethnic cock, the skin was smooth as silk and left a savoury taste on my lips. But I knew my exotic mistress wanted more.

The domineering asian woman laughed and released my hair knowing I would be obedient from now on. I continued to make love to her cock and she ordered me to go lower. Without hesitation I moved lower and planted kisses on her wholesome, brown thighs and eventually started working at her pussy, the underside of her penis embracing my nose and the rest of my face.

The next command was expected but still hard to hear. Minerva told me to use my tongue and clean the sweat from her thighs. I began lapping at her moist skin like a dog, tasting every inch of it. I knew better than to stop so I licked her body like my life depended on it.

After tasting my mistresses thighs and aroma, I sat back again staring at the now fully erect cock of my oriental dominatrix. It was so big I couldn't believe she could hide it under her dress. The weight of her enormous brown cock pulled it down so it hung between her legs like a baseball bat. It had to be at least fourteen inches long and looked like something out of a fantasy story.

Minerva told me to take hold of her cock and start sucking. I gripped the massive ethnic cock in my right hand to find that my dainty fingers barely touched around its girth. I was terrified but lust drove me forward and I took the huge head into my mouth: it stretched my lips to the limit and brought fresh tears to my eyes. I fit as much of the enormous, aromatic, cock into my eager mouth as I could and began suckling it like a baby while running my tongue over the moist tip.

I was tasting a savoury discharge filling my mouth - I was amazed at the amount of precum this woman produced, and how delicious it tasted. I couldn't resist the urge any longer, I needed the fluid in my body so I swallowed and swallowed her flavourful eastern juice. Minerva soon became bored with my lack of skill and firmly gripped both sides of my head to pull me further onto her asian cock. I choked immediately but that didn't stop her. She began pulling my head back and forth fucking my mouth with a savagery I couldn't comprehend. The huge member was hitting the back of my throat and each thrust cut off my air supply leaving me light headed.

Drool and her scented precum were running down my chin and soaking into my pale skin as the giant, tanned cock thrust in and out of my mouth. My moans apparently delighted Minerva as she began to thrust faster and faster, her cock moving further into my throat with each push forward. It suddenly felt as though some barrier was broken when my mistresses cockhead punched into my oesophagus and I felt my throat bulging out from its girth. Before I knew it I felt my nose press into Minerva's stomach and I realized with horror and delight that her entire ethnic cock was now buried inside my submissive caucasian throat. She held me in that position for several seconds laughing at her accomplishment.

"I knew you were going to be an obedient white bitch the minute I saw you. Pale, clammy skin, snowy white hair and ocean blue eyes eyeing me like a lost puppy, it's almost as if you're body was born to become an asian woman's bitch. You were just begging to be claimed as my slave you pathetic white trash."

My pride was now destroyed. I was fighting for air and grabbing at her plump, caramel tanned thighs trying to push off the invading ethnic cock but her physical strength was far too superior to my own. She held me tight for a few seconds more then pulled her brown cock all the way out of my mouth and throat.

I gasped for air and choked, feeling my throat rubbed raw with oriental meat. I barely had time to catch a breath before the it was back inside ravaging my mouth and Minerva was fucking my face with a renewed fervor. She was now thrusting her cock all the way down my throat then taking it back out again so the head rested between my lips over and over, making me savour the flavour of her fragrant bodily juices.

The pain, humiliation, lust and fear were overwhelming and I felt I might pass out. How long has this been going on I thought? It felt like hours but I would later learn it was forty minutes of continued fucking before my mistress finally unloaded. Minerva quickened her pace thrusting into my hungry mouth over and again moving faster with each push forward. My nose was slamming into her smooth belly with every thrust, giving me a waft of her addictive scent every time.

However, the pain in my jaw and throat was reaching an intolerable pitch as I finally heard her breathing become labored and she began to moan loudly. With one final, angry thrust I felt her viscous, fertile and scented cum torrent down my throat and fill my stomach. She pulled back just enough to lay the head of her cock on my tongue and I felt her shoot six more times filling my fragile white body up even more, inflating me with her asian sperm until it began to overflow out of my mouth and nose.

As the last shot fired onto my tongue, Minerva warned me to swallow everything. She said it was the greatest gift an asian woman could give to her submissive her slave. With tears of physical pain streaming down my face I obeyed her command and swallowed every last drop.

Minerva left her cock head in my mouth and ordered me to lap it clean. I licked and sucked the now softening head cleaning off every trace of the savoury discharge. I then fell back and sat on my feet exhausted, aroused yet ashamed; but I soon found out my torture was far from over. Minerva grabbed my ivory hair and pulled me to my feet.

"Now, about that shower" she said. She dragged me by the hair to the bathroom and ordered me to strip naked while she set about turning on the shower and testing the water. I moved slowly and painfully but soon had myself naked before the woman who had abused me so relentlessly. Minerva looked me up and down before groping my pale breasts.

"Smaller than mine but nice and firm, perfect." Minerva said, "Now start cleaning my feet, white bitch." I knelt down before my asian mistress and began licking her caramel tanned feet clean. The smell and taste were as captivating as every other part of this woman's body so I obeyed her and did my job with efficiency.

Taking each of her toes into my mouth and sucking them clean before moving on to her soles. I labored on each foot with care fearing another slap until Minerva declared them clean.

"Now..." She said with a smirk, lifting her slender right arm. I should have been surprised but felt nothing could shock me further. I moved up and buried my face into the confines of this asian woman's armpit licking up and down, getting the entire surface clean of the day's sweat and aroma, savouring every stimuli.

After finishing both pits I thought finally she would get in the shower but I was wrong once again. My ethnic mistress leaned over the toilet holding herself up with her hands on the tank.

"Now it's time for the real work to begin".

Shock doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. Shock is too small a word. Horror comes close. But resigned to my fate I knelt down behind this asian woman and reached up to grasp her voluminous, toned, brown ass cheeks in my hands. I was trembling all over as I pried her meaty ass apart and caught my first whiff of heaven. The aroma of sweat was masked by a heavenly jasmine scent.

More lustful than ever I leaned in took long swipes, of her smooth crack, with the tip of my tongue. It was divine. My head was spinning and my mouth was filling with spit that combated the overwhelming taste of her luscious asian ass.

"That's it, keep going, slave."

With an expression of bliss I moved my face deep into her plump oriental ass and was soon completely engulfed by it.

I probed her hole with my tongue and felt the sphincter give way allowing me to shove my tongue in as far as I could into this brown beauty. Here I was, on my knees just a drive away from my home and my little sister with my face buried in and worshipping her asian friends ass.

I kissed and licked at her hole and when she told me to make some noise I complied without question. I was now moaning and slurping, making out with her backside with vigour. I attacked her hole like a love starved teenager making out in the backseat of her car.

Then I realised it. I was finished. I was owned. I was Minerva's aryan bitch. How could I expect Yukino to respect as her older sister if I submitted and became a racist, oriental woman's slave?

Laughing, Minerva pushed me away and without a word climbed into the shower. She pulled the curtain closed and began washing herself.

I sat there on my knees for several minutes not sure what to do next. After a while I realized Minerva was ignoring me so I got up and began to dress. Minerva spoke then from the shower. "You'll be back here tomorrow if you know what's good for you, white bitch. You know your place beneath me. I own you. From now on you do obey my every command."

"Yes mistress" I replied sheepishly as I turned to go.

I couldn't even look at Yukino when I returned home, just telling her I was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. I sat on the toilet and cried for twenty minutes, but I didn't take take a shower, or wash myself, despite being broken and ashamed - I wanted the divine asian scent to become embedded in my snowy white skin, I found my new place. As I climbed into bed, I lay awake all night wondering what had happened to my life.

The more I thought about what had happened the more clearly the details lay themselves out in my mind. I remembered every sight, smell, and taste as if it were still happening. I hated that slanted-eyed bitch for what she'd done to me and I hated myself for letting it happen. But after a few hours of running it all through my mind something unexpected and strange happened to me. I got wet. It was involuntary and not at all what I wanted to have happen but there it was. My own body was betraying me. I got turned on from thinking about sucking Minerva's asian cock; I had never felt any kind of attraction to another woman, but a couple of firm slaps and a threatening tone were all it took for her to put me on my knees beneath her eastern rule and sucking her cock.

What kind of older sister am I? I should've asserted myself and told my younger sibling to not associate herself with such a racist, domineering woman, not become her slave.

The next morning I told Yukino I wasn't feeling well and decided to stay home, I stayed in bed while Yukino got ready and left for a job. I was lying in bed listening to her leave the house when I heard voices just outside my bedroom window. I went to the window and looked out to see Yukino talking to Minerva who had come over when she saw her leaving. They were talking about me as Yukino was telling her that I was staying home from work today. Just then, Minerva looked up and saw me in the window: her smile was dark and menacing and I quickly moved away but not fast enough. She had definitely seen me. I heard the two of them say their goodbyes and listened as my sister started to walk away.

I was terrified to look out again because I just knew Minerva would still be there. As I was trying to decide what to do next I heard a strong, loud knock on the front door and I almost pissed myself in fear. Of course, it was Minerva.

She was yelling out for me to open the door. I was so afraid but for some reason I soon found myself walking slowly down the stairs toward the door. I stood just on the other side of the front door from the domineering tawny woman who had turned me into her bitch, shivering in fear. Then I heard her voice. Minerva was too strong, too forceful, too dominant to be turned away by someone like me. I was seeing myself in a new light and I knew deep down inside I had no choice but to open the door and accept my fate. I was too weak willed to oppose such a powerful woman. So I turned the lock and opened the door. Minerva was standing on the porch with a smile on her face and she looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah there's my little white bitch."

With my head bowed and tears in my eyes I stepped to the side and in a timid voice whimpered, "Come in".

The slap hit my face so fast I never saw it coming. Minerva hit me and snarled out, "Come in, what?" I reeled back from the hit and said quickly and subserviently, "Come in mistress. Please come in mistress". "Good girl" Minerva said.

"You learn quickly after all. Maybe I won't have to beat you as often as I thought. An obedient white bitch learns her place fast unless they want their unsightly pale asses beat by a divine asian dominatrix.

Minerva was moving into the house as she spoke down to me, and she made her way into the living room and sat on the couch as if she owned it.

She put her feet up on a table and told me to come over and sit on the floor in front of her. I didn't hesitate before moving into my living room and kneeling on the floor before my oriental queen.

"Good girl. We've got some work to do today and according to your sister, she'll be gone all day so we have plenty of time to start your training". I couldn't look her in the eye so I found myself looking downward as I asked, "Training mistress? What kind of training?" It was then I noticed I was staring at her crotch. In my effort to not look at her menacing face I had turned my eyes downward to her crotch and the enormous bulge in her sweatpants. Minerva noticed it right away and laughed.

"Well looks like you're eager to get started. Can't take your eyes off that cock can you? Don't worry, you'll get plenty of time with that cock today. Your training starts now and I think you already know what kind of training I'm talking about. You're going to learn to be a good bitch for me". Minerva then ordered me to remove her boots just like yesterday and I complied like the submissive white slave I was. I quickly removed her boots and her socks and without even looking at me Minerva said, "Lick them clean, white bitch."

I was in a trance like state as I moved my face down to Minerva's beautiful asian feet. I began with the right foot licking along the sole, tasting fragrant sweat. Minerva ignored me as I labored on her right foot making sure to cover every inch with my tongue.

Never had I imagined myself sinking so low. Minerva then ordered me to work on her toes. She directed me to lick and suck each lime the good little white slave I was, not wanting to upset my asian mistress. I worked on her right foot for more than 45 minutes before receiving the news that it was time to move on to the left. While Minerva sat there like a queen on her throne I labored on the other foot for an equal amount of time before she told me to sit back on my knees again.

My tongue was sore and my jaw ached. My fragile white mouth was now marked with her lovely asian scent and I did nothing but sit there on my knees awaiting my next command.

Eventually, Minerva stood up and grabbed me by the hair telling me to crawl around and give her a tour of the house. She kept her strong grip on my hair as she lead me crawling toward the kitchen. She told me things she wanted me to say as we reached each room and with a quivering voice I complied. "This is the kitchen mistress where I'd love to suck your cock". She laughed and moved on to the next room.

"This is the dining room mistress where I'd be honored to lick your pussy".

Then on to the half bath where I said, "This is the first bathroom mistress where I'd love to hold your amazing cock while you piss".

She pulled me along to the stairs and we made our way to the second floor. I had a difficult time keeping up so I earned a hard slap on my pale ass as I crawled behind the the dominant foreign woman.

I was crawling just behind her as she pulled me along by my ivory hair and my face was only an inch or so from her luscious, plump brown ass. We entered the spare room where I, with great reluctance, was made to say,

"This is our guest room, mistress, where I'd be honored to sleep while you... you fuck and impregnate my younger sister".

This last one earned me several slaps on the face before I could spit out the words but eventually I did and I felt a bit of my soul die as I mentioned her corrupting my innocent baby sister, Yukino.

I was crying now, tears running down my face as I realized these things I was being forced to say were actually foreshadowing my upcoming training. I was shaking all over as we reached the bedroom I shared with my sweet sister.

"This is our bedroom, mistress, where you will make my sister your obedient white bitch with your enormous asian cock".

I should have stood up then. I should have fought this ethnic tyrant like the big sister I was supposed to be, to save my younger sibling from the same fate I had subjected myself to. But, just like last time, I just knelt there humiliated and shaking.

Minerva released my hair and turned to face me her crotch just inches from my face.

"Oh, how I love breaking down you once high and mighty white girls, showing your true position in life beneath eastern asian rule. Now undress me so we can get on with your training." made to stand up so I could remove her dress and she slapped my face again.

"No you pale white bitch, you belong on your knees". With that she removed her own dress and tossed it on a chair in the corner of the room. She then snapped her fingers and pointed to her striped panties. I reached up and slowly pulled it down.

Her thick, gorgeous caramel tanned cock came into view immediately. Just like yesterday she was already half hard and was of course bigger than I've ever seen. Instinctively I knelt back down before my mistress not able to take my eyes from her aromatic asian cock, whose scent made me wet already.

Minerva then ordered me to strip quickly which I did without hesitation. I stripped and knelt before the large asian woman again .

"It's going to be easier than I thought to breed Yukino if her big sister is such a submissive, cowardly bitch." Minerva laughed. "Please mistress, leave Yukino alone. She's too innocent and is all the family I have, I'll do whatever you say." I begged her.

"You're going to do that either way, white bitch now shut it and climb up on the bed. I have a few loads I need to shoot today and we're going to make sure you take them all like a good white bitch". I knew any further argument would earn me more abuse from my superior oriental queen, so I obeyed quickly and moved up onto the bed, awaiting more abuse from my asian mistress.

She began casting her spatial magic and binding me to the four posts of the bed before she moved to straddle my chest, squishing my pale breasts beneath her lush, voluminous, caramel tan ass, her cock hanging in front of my mouth.

"Now we're going to start slow, slave. I want you to get used to the taste, smell, and feel of my asian cock in your submissive caucasian mouth. This cock is going to be your goddess from now on and I want you to learn to worship it the right way. From this point on there is nothing more important to you than keeping this cock satisfied with your body and your sister's. You understand me, white bitch?"

I was speechless. She then she began rubbing her cock head back and forth across my lips. I could already feel the precum painting them like she was applying lipstick.

She smirked down at me as she continued to run her cock all over my pale white face wetting it with her fragrant fluids before moving the head back to my mouth and telling me to kiss it. I pursed my lips and gave the head a long kiss right on the slit and she moaned in satisfaction. Mistress then ordered me to use my tongue and lick all over the head of her ethnic member.

I was completely defeated and at the mercy of her asian rule, so I did as I was told. I stuck out my tongue and began to lick the formidable member, once again tasting the incredible flavour of her oriental bodily fluids. She told me to get into it like the bitch I am so I began moaning and kissing her cock while continuing to lick all over the head.

I kissed and licked her cockhead, I was starving for it, making slurping noises like the horny white bitch I am. Milady moaned as the first ejaculation punched the back of my throat. I swallowed all of it down my submissive white mouth, my stomach now bulging with fertile asian sperm. Body began to overflow and her aromatic cum filled up in my mouth and throat quickly and I ordered not to swallow. When she finished she just sat back on my chest and stared down at me patting me on the head like I was her dog and saying.

"Good girl, now show me your treat". I opened my mouth and rolled my tongue around in the copious load of asian cum, savouring it's divine flavour and showing my mistress how well I obeyed.

As I lay there with a mouthful of this asian woman's cum, with some dripping down my chin and all across my body, she told me to get used to the taste as it would be the only substance I would eat from now on. After she'd humiliated me enough she told me to swallow and thank her. Blushing fiercely I looked up at my ethnic queen and said, "Thank you Mistress for your blessing." Without a word, Minerva lifted herself up and turned around so her plump, brown ass was directly in front of my face. She pulled her toned ass cheeks apart.

"You know what to do now, white bitch." As she lowered her ass onto my face. Her feet were resting on either side of my head and being tied down I could do nothing as the superior woman sat comfortably on my face. I had no choice. This woman was now controlling every breath I could take so I did what I had to do and started licking her ripe, pungent ass. My face was completely covered in asian ass, the fragrance and sweat embracing my face. I began licking like an obedient aryan slave, trying to lap as much flavour from her body as possible.

I was beginning to squirt from worshipping an asian woman's asshole.

I continued licking, kissing and sucking, I was lusting after oriental ass in a way I never had before. After a long worship session under my dominatrix ass her cock got hard again. I could feel it lying on my stomach.

Minerva removed my bindings before promptly spitting and smearing copious amounts of her aromatic, asian saliva into my submissive white pussy.

"Please Mistress don't make me to this. I'll do anything you want, just not that. Please, mistress"!

"Oh you'll do everything I want anyway bitch that's for certain."

She said sternly as she lay down on the bed, her legs spread and her knees pointing up.

"Now you have 30 seconds to get yourself seated on this asian cock. I want your pathetic white ass flat on my body, in between my legs or I will bruise your snowy, pale face red."

My new purpose and place in life becoming more embedded in my mind, I began moving to my ethnic mistress on the bed and squatted over her plump, brown cock. The head of it felt warm against my virgin pussy and I shivered in fear as I began to slide the head in.

It stretched my fragile, white hole.

The head popped into my sphincter so suddenly I screamed, but persevered to not upset my mistress.

I pushed harder lowering my piteous, pale body onto the tanned, asian cock, inch by painful inch stopping occasionally to catch my breath. I was crying and moaning but moving inch by inch toward my goal when finally I felt the smooth asian skin touch my quaking thighs.

With the end in sight I pressed down with all my weight and sat down firmly on her tawny member, fully cementing my place beneath her asian rule. I cried out in victory and humiliation and looked to mistress for her approval.

Patronisingly, she patted my head again and again before shoving her hand in my submissive mouth.

"Good girl. Now I want you to show me how much of a pathetic slave you are. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock like a good white bitch, once you impregnate and fill yourself with my asian babies your first steps in your new life will be complete."

The contrast of colour with her gorgeous, toned caramel tan body and the pale, ivory white skin of my legs turned me on beyond proportion. Without hesitation, I thrust my virgin caucasian pussy further down upon her asian cock. The pain of my hymen being broken was nothing compared to the immense pleasure of knowing virginity was taken by Minerva's divine oriental dominance: I needed her asian babies inside me.

I began moving up and down the 14 inch caramel tan member while simultaneously sucking Mistress's firm hand in my submissive white girl mouth. Minerva laughed at my new found humiliation and submission beneath her. The friction of her stiff, pulsing asian cock in my womb made me squirt continuously, I was moaning in pleasure now as well as pain. I was bouncing up and down on the brown cock in my pussy like a possessed whore.

My white body was now completely filled with asian meat and the humiliation soon turned to pure lust. Oh god what's happening to me? After what seemed like hours Minerva grabbed my silver hair and slammed me down into her voluptuous and aromatic tawny breasts. I continued to fuck myself on her Asian cock and suckled on her slender fingers until... I felt it.

Minerva ejaculated inside me. Her cum erupted into my womb with ferocity. I felt her asian sperm flood my submissive caucasian womb and fertilise my eggs: I did it, I impregnated my self on my queens brown cock, and was to be the mother of a new generation of Orland's... of superior and beautiful oriental babies... and I have never felt more fulfilled and happy in my life. My once pure aryan bloodline has been blessed with Minerva's asian genes.

I penetrated myself on her cock for another ten minutes or so before I collapsed in bliss and ecstasy. I was exhausted from being impregnated but my mistress wasn't through with me yet.

I dragged my tired body into the bathroom with my asian dominatrix following. Mistress told me my oral training wasn't complete yet since we still had a little time before Yukino came home. I was shocked by that. Had it really been that long? An entire eight hours spent servicing Minerva's asian cock?

My mistress moved to the toilet and told me I was to hold her cock and aim it so she didn't make a mess. Fearing reprisal I got to my knees and took my queens asian cock in my hands. I aimed it toward the toilet bowl and waited for her to relieve herself. A strong torrent of piss suddenly burst forth from Minerva's cock and I fought to control the direction it pointed. I could feel her bodily fluids running through her brown cock with my snowy white hands and was amazed at the strength of the stream.

As Mistress pissed she looked down at me and said, "Drink up, white bitch, now!" And I did it. I was so mesmerized by the stream and so used to taking orders from this superior oriental woman that I didn't even think about what I was doing. I leaned in and noisily slurped in a mouthful of my mistresses ethnic piss. I became weak immediately. The taste was overpowering. So salty yet so aromatic and addictive.

My degradation was complete and my new place beneath her asian rule was locked in. As I swallowed her fragrant piss she finished and told me to lick the last drops from her cockhead. I, of course, obeyed and cleaned the asian cock that now controlled and dominated my life. My oriental mistress laughed and called me a good little white bitch before leaving the bathroom. I crawled after her and watched as she slowly got dressed.

"Welcome to your new life, pale white bitch. After I dominate and knock up your precious baby sister then you two pathetic slaves can serve your asian mistress like the submissive white bitches you are."

"Yes Mistress" my eyes never leaving the ground as fresh tears rolled down my pale, dishevelled and defeated face, realising I have failed my job as an older sister and there was nothing I can do to stop my family's fate. I was too weak and pathetic, overpowered with ease, we were going to be slaves for our asian goddess.

My final order was to clean up the room and wait in the closet until told otherwise. I obeyed, of course. It took me half an hour to clean up the bedroom before I made my way to the closet. I stayed there on my knees as Minerva left the room and I heard her exit the front door when I heard Yukino walking back along the gravel pathway.


	5. Yukino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

**Sorano POV**

I waited there on my knees in the dark closet for what seemed like hours but was only about

10 minutes before I heard Yukino's footsteps. The bedroom window was open so I could clearly hear her approach and begin talking to Minerva.

She sounded nervous and when my mistress invited herself into our house she questioned if I was home. Minerva said she had seen me leave about half an hour ago and they continued into the house. She laughed and told her that was great because now they would have some time together.

Yukino didn't even argue. She sounded pleased to be alone with Minerva and actually giggled. I heard them making their way upstairs and then through

the slats in the closet door I saw my sister and my mistress enter my bedroom together. She was leading her by the hand and when they entered the room she turned to her and wrapped her arms around her pulling her in for a kiss. They stood there making out for several minutes like long time lovers

her hands roaming over her ass and breasts like she owned them.

Yukino moaned in lust at being treated this way and turned back to

Minerva who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She began to slowly disrobe making it a seductive and sexy dance for her. My mistress leaned back to watch my sister strip for her.

I was in agony watching my precious baby sister work to seduce this horrible, domineering and racist woman. She slipped her blouse off over her shoulders then wriggled out of her skirt letting is slide to the floor while stepping out of it. She reached back and unhooked her bra and slipped it off with practiced ease. As she

slipped off her panties I looked at her perfect, round ass and almost cried at what I'd lost.

As Yukino stood naked before, my, or now our, asian mistress, Minerva stood up and ordered Yukino to take her clothing off too. She moved to her and kissed her mouth again before pulling her oriental robes over her head and throwing it to the floor. Without being told Yukino slid to her knees and began to pull Minerva's striped panties from her body - her huge, brown cock springing out.

She put her big hand on top of

Yukino's head, pulling her face to her 14 inch asian cock. With a small cry of lust my beautiful, once innocent, little sister began licking and sucking mistresses ethnic cock like a street whore. She was moaning and slurping all over her stiff, caramel tanned member in a way I could never have imagined my sibling ever doing.

Watching her now I could scarcely believe it was the same

woman I spent my childhood protecting and trying to preserve her innocence. Mistressbmoved slightly to the side pulling Yukino along with her and I now had a clear view of her plump, asian cock sliding in and out of my sister's

white mouth. Minerva glanced over at me winking and smiling while pulling my baby sister's face across her massive, tawny shaft.

Yukino sucked her asian cock for over half an hour before Minerva pulled her up and threw her on the bed. She wasted no time at all as she pulled her legs apart and rammed himself into her white pussy, balls deep on thrust. I could see how wet she was already just from sucking her cock but despite the lubrication her juices provided she still cried out in pain and passion as the massive asian cock fully imbedded itself in her pussy, taking her virginity.

Minerva was relentless, fucking my sister harder and faster with each thrust of her ethnic cock. She was calling her names and mauling her firm white boobs as she fucked her.

"Yeah white bitch, take that cock. That cock owns your cunt. You're my bitch now".

Yukino cried out in passion telling Mistress to fuck her harder and

harder. They were both possessed by their desire and fucked like it was their job. Mistress rode her that way for quite a while before pulling out and moving her up to the middle of the bed. She positioned her on her hands and knees facing the closet door then entered her from behind doggy style. She was grinning like a mad woman as she fucked my sister's pussy thrusting so hard into her over and over that her huge breasts were swinging wildly under her. Her face was a mask of lust and she cried out.

This was the first of several orgasms I watched wash over my loving sister as she was brutally fucked by my asian dominatrix. Minerva was slapping her ass hard, leaving red handprints on her pure, snowy white skin.

I couldn't take my eyes from the spectacle of my sister being handled this way. The contrast in their skin tone lending to the erotic vision as the large brown woman fucked my lily white sister for over an hour before shouting out her orgasm and filling her pussy with her potent, fragrant and fertile asian cum.

I was tearing up at the sight of my sister being impregnated, falling to the same fate I had.

They collapsed together on the bed and moved up so they were laying with their heads on the pillows Yukino on her side of the bed and Mistress on

mine looking like the perfect couple.

Yukino was panting and trying desperately to come down from her many orgasms and being impregnated with asian babies while Mistress simply looked over at me in the closet with a contented smile on her face.

"Your older sister really isn't as strong as she thinks she is, is she? She's afraid and cowardly all the time and eager to please. Especially with me, it's almost as if she's naturally submissive to asian women."

"Yes, I see that in her. Sorano has always been kind of weak willed I guess, she's always trying to act like my guardian to preserve 'innocence' but really it's false bravado, she's been like that since we were kids, it's sad, really."

When their laughter subsided Yukino noticed the reaction her hand was having on Minerva's cock. It had grown to its full length and she slid her head down, her short, silky, ivory hair cascading around the caramel brown member. She began licking her own juices from the huge tool. Soon she was

mouthing the head of my mistresses oriental cock and swallowing as much of it as she

could. My precious little sister was bobbing her head on asian cock while Minerva stared directly at the closet door knowing full well that I was watching and listening to everything.

Before long Mistress pulled Yukino up and lifted her so she was

squatting over her cock. Yukino wasted no time in lowering herself onto the huge oriental member and started fucking her white pussy in the cowgirl position riding her for all she was worth. My asian mistress squeezed her aryan tits and urged her on vocally.

"Yeah bitch, ride that cock. You love that big dick don't you

girl? Tell me you love my asian dick".

"Yukino cried out "Yes! I love your big, asian dick"!

Tears were streaming down my face as I listened to my sister talk

like this. As much as I hated to believe it, the pure and innocent Yukino I had taken care of in my childhood was gone: now, only the mind broken Yukino remained, completely enslaved by a superior asian mistress.

"That's it, white bitch, penetrate your pathetic pale snowy pussy on my asian cock! Who owns you, white bitch?"

"You do Minerva! You own me!"

"That's right bitch I own you now. I own your pathetic caucasian body."

Yukino bounced on Mistress's cock shivering in orgasm after orgasm while shouting out for the world to hear.

"Yes! You own me! I'm your white bitch, I'm your submissive slave, you're my beautiful asian mistress!"

With that Mistress pulled her off her cock and flipped her onto her

stomach. She spit copious amounts of fragrant asian saliva into her submissive white ass and roughly shoved two thick fingers into Yukino's asshole, spreading and smearing her bodily scent around inside my little sisters body. It all happened so fast, my sister had no time to react and screamed in passion and pain as Mistress lunged forward and buried her massive brown cock up her asshole.

Mistress rammed into her shitpipe over and over her cock making lewd sucking sounds as it exited and entered the forbidden passage. My little sister's

ass was impaled repeatedly on the massive asian cock.

Mistress thrust in and out a few more times as her cock started

shrinking back to its still impressive soft state and she eventually pulled

free of Yukino's sucking asshole. She collapsed onto her back and I heard Yukino push out several blasts of cum as she panted and tried to regain control of her senses. After several minutes she leaned over and kissed Mistress

passionately on the mouth before slowly turning her head to the closet.

"I know your watching, big sister Sorano." Yukino giggled playfully.

Yukino and Minerva got up and came to the closet opening the door and looking at me with contempt and amusement.

"Look at that, the pathetic white bitch squirted just by watching me tear your holes wide open, Yukino. It must turn you on knowing your 'confident' and 'proud' older sister is such a submissive little white bitch just like you."

With that she stretched my jaw to relieve the tension. I begged her quietly to leave my house and stop defiling my sister but she just laughed and, to my surprise, Yukino slapped me across the face to shut me up.

Mistress then reached down and pinched my nose closed holding me like that for over a minute before I opened my mouth wide to inhale fresh air. She took that

moment to shove her softened caramel tan cock into my mouth and told me to suck it clean like a good white bitch. I suckled at her cock licking it clean with my tongue tasting a mixture of her cum, Yukino's pussy, and her ass. I tried not to think about how I was tasting he body of my younger sister as she watched me, and did my best to clean my asian mistress completely. When I no longer tasted anything other than fragrant brown cock I thought I was finished but Minerva pulled back only so far as to keep the head of her ethnic cock in my mouth.

"Now listen closely white bitch" She said. "I need to take a piss so

you're going to swallow every drop like a good white your head if you understand".

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes but I slowly nodded my head out of submission, even with the shame and humiliation of Yukino watching me. Mistress seemed to relax and a few drops of piss leaked from is cock. I tasted the bitter, salty liquid and was ashamed to recognize the flavor. Before I had time to sort out my thoughts a full torrent of aromatic, asian piss gushed into my submissive mouth. My cheeks filled quickly and I struggled to swallow but I managed to get the first mouthful down before

filling up again. When Mistress finished releasing her delicious bodily oriental fluids into my aryan body, she smiled down at me and patted my head.

"Good white bitch. You learned a new trick. You'll be doing that a lot from now on".

I shuddered in dread as Minerva closed the closet door again. I heard her and my sister enter the bathroom and then heard Yukino giggle. Not long after I heard my baby sibling shouting out in orgasmic bliss as Minerva fucked her another time making me wonder at her recuperative power. I knelt there in the dark tasting Mistress's piss with my own pathetic white bitch dribble drying in my panties and wept. I cried the entire time they were in the bathroom but stopped when they came back out.

Yukino and Minerva climbed back into bed naked before they fell asleep in each other's arms. I knelt there in misery for over two hours before Minerva and Yukino got up and came to the closet to let me out.

Minerva lead us, her two obedient white slaves, to her carriage and we made our way to the guildhall, our new home.

The entire way, Yukino was resting, smothered in Minerva's caramel tan breasts with an expression of bliss;

I was just met with a stern gaze emanating from her slanted eyes, putting me in my place the whole journey.

As we arrived, Minerva grabbed our ivory hair and pulled us towards the guildhall as we crawl on all fours like the submissive pets we were. When we entered, our Asian mistress lead us to the room in which the strange smells were coming from the last time I visited.

A wave of shock rolled over me, but Yukino's face filled even more with lust and bliss.

On a queen-sized bed was Erza, Mirajane and... the princess, or former princess I should say. I was speechless, to think our oriental mistress has dominated so many once mighty and powerful white women into submission beneath her asian rule.

Minerva released the grip on mine and my sisters hair as she walked up slowly to the pregnant, royal greenette suspended on the bed.

She caressed get inflated belly and embraced Hisui's pale face in a chokehold between her strong, tanned hand.

"Tell me what you are, white bitch."

"I'M YOU'RE SUBMISSIVE ARYAN BABY FACTORY FOR YOUR BABIES!" The greenette screamed out in pure broken-willed euphoria.

"What kind of babies you pathetic white bitch?"

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL ASIAN BABIES, MINERVA. THANK YOU FOR BLESSING MY PUNY CAUCASIAN BODY WITH YOUR PERFECT ORIENTAL GENES, MISTRESS!"

I felt myself getting wet just by hearing our previous ruler crying out like this as I saw her and my sister already squirting from the humiliating submission.

Would this be the final fate of the Aguria family?

"Good little white bitch." Minerva smirked before turning back to us and grabbing our hair again, leading us out of the room and began walking us around like pets.

"That won't be what I have planned for you though, white slaves. While I will impregnate you with my asian babies like every other pathetic aryan bitches I have, you will also spend the rest of your lives servicing every one of my needs as my personal maids. I expect my food ready cooked and the place spotless when I return from my daily affairs. Understand, white girls?"

"YES, MISTRESS!" I hear Yukino scream out as she stared gratefully up at Minerva like a playful puppy.

I was the met with the ethnic woman's piercing gaze.

"Well, white bitch? Do you understand you're families new place in life? The Aguria family is no more, it has been taken over by the superior Orland name and you will make sure my family has the best living conditions as possible got it?"

"Y-yes... my asian goddess." I murmured as I bowed down beneath her.

Her condescending, domineering gaze left me and looked at my completely broken sister.

"I don't have time to make sure you pale white bitches are in check all day so since Yukino's once 'pure and innocent' mind is no longer with us, she will be in charge of the two of you."

The final piece of my mind and identity shattered as my little sister glared over me like a piece of meat.

"Sorano, you will follow your baby sisters every command for the rest of your miserable existence." Minerva laughed as she walked away.

"If you want nutrients there will be fresh excess of my fragarant asian cum leaking out of my baby factories holes, so feel free to lap it up to survive."

With those final words our oriental mistress walked up the stairs leaving me and Yukino in the main hall.

My little sister stood up and grabbed me by the hair just like our asian mistress did, dragging me to the cleaning supplies.

"You're my bitch now, big sister."

I strayed sobbing, I didn't want to believe it, not only did I become slave to an asian mistress and fail to preserve my siblings innocence, I was now her slave too. I was truly pathetic.

I tried to retaliate against Yukino when she gave me orders, I didn't want to become the bitch of my sister 4 years younger than me... but I ultimately failed - again. To my surprise, Yukino, my little sister was so much stronger than me. She beat me, pinned me to walls and abused me like a rag doll. I am the pinnacle of failure, so I obeyed her and that was all she wrote.

This is my life, my existence now. The submissive, pathetic slave of my asian mistress and my baby sister. My entire purpose, like I'm sure every caucasian girl's soon will be, is to birth the new generation of Minerva's asian babies, make sure they will grow up in as pristine home as possible and, eventually, have them impregnate and dominate me into submission too.

I'm in heaven.


	6. Kagura & Milliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

_The Magic Council, completely oblivious to the racial cleansing and dethronement of the royal family in Crocus, issued the Wizard Exchange Program to strengthen the relationships between guilds._

_Of course, Minerva saw this as an opportunity and knew the perfect guild to visit._

_After giving Erza, Mirajane and Hisui sufficient doses of cum to feed the asian babies inside them and providing enough cum to feed her maids for a week or so, she took off for Mermaid Heel._

**Normal POV**

Kagura knew this day would come, when she would have to interact with Minerva again.

It pained her to have to subject her 3 fellow guild members to the oriental woman's presence after all the stress she caused in the games.

Not that Kagura held much of a grudge anymore or disliked Asian girls, she was not a racist in any capacity. She just preferred to work with the white girls who are so much more docile and peppy, compared to the usually authoritative and demanding asian woman: but Mermaid Heel was in the mandatory Wizard Exchange Program so she had no choice.

Minerva was a very athletic and beautiful figure with light brown skin.

Despite her reservations, Kagura was becoming quite impressed with Minerva. She was showing up early everyday to serve customers in the guild's bar and was really contributing.

The other members were even working better as a unit since she'd been with them. After a few days Kagura was beginning to feel at ease with Minerva. Even the respect that Araña and Beth were having for her was becoming obvious.

Minerva was always the center of attention and they followed her wherever she went. There was even talk of her taking over as the supporting guild master.

This was bad news for Milliana. You see Milliana was already in that position: for years she had worked very hard to attain it and didn't want to loose it to someone who'd only been on the team a few days: and the same person who tortured her no less.

Soon Kagura became worried about Milliana's obvious attempts to sabotage Minerva. She would make rude comments behind her back and would never give her any help. But after long, it was of no use. All of the other white girls were obviously on Minerva's side. It did become a little strange to see how they acted around her. The girls would hardly ever look Minerva in the eyes and almost never did Kagura see anyone ever walk in front of her. Usually they were at her side or behind her, but never in front. Very strange.

Unfortunately, Kagura had other things to worry about. Several of her best members were leaving the guild. Some how they had gotten into their heads that they weren't good enough and didn't deserve to be on the team. In the end Kagura couldn't stop them from hanging up their uniforms and quitting the guild. She also couldn't help but notice they were perhaps the least attractive of the white girls.

Within a couple more days, the guild was doing better than she had seen in a long time, even with the decrease in members.

Kagura was very pleased to see that the hostility between Milliana and Minerva had gone. Apparently, in a wonderful gesture of goodwill, Milliana gave Minerva the captaincy. Kagura was a little bit surprised by this. Milliana had so dearly wanted to be supporting guild master since she joined.

Yet now Minerva held the title and all the other girls were quite happy with it. Even more unusual was how Milliana seemed to go out of her way to make Minerva feel comfortable. Take for instance the foot rubbings. After every service Kagura would enter the locker room and see the bronze haired cat-lover gently rubbing Minerva's tired, sweaty, caramel tan feet.

Kagura was a little bit disappointed that Minerva would never return the favor, or even give a thank you when they finished, but maybe she'd come around. Another very nice gesture by Milliana was to sit on the floor instead of the bench when they were changing. Despite the obvious difficulties of changing into a waitress uniform while on the floor, Milliana didn't seem to mind allowing the domineering asian woman a lot more room to stretch out on the bench. But the best development however was how all the other white girls seemed to follow Milliana's lead. Araña and Beth had become closer to her as well. Kagura even noticed Milliana carrying Minerva's belongings for her around the guildhall.

Bringing Minerva into the squad was turning out to be a very good idea indeed. However, things weren't as perfect as they seemed. Despite all the wonderful gestures the white girls were doing, the oriental woman had as of yet still not done anything of good will in return, and Kagura could swear that Minerva didn't even appreciate the gestures.

Like when the girls would shower. Usually each one is given only one towel to dry themselves with. Yet lately when they all come out, Minerva has all the towels wrapped around her body. One covering her voluptuous chest, one around her plump ass and hips and the rest to dry the rest of her body off.

The white girls come out not far behind naked and wet. As Minerva dries herself up by the lockers, the white girls sit on the floor waiting for her to finish. Finally after almost ten minutes the despotic asian tosses her used towels at them to dry up. The caucasian members then rubbing their bodies dry in the cloth covered in the sweat, bodily fluids and aromatic scent of the seemingly superior oriental woman.

At first Kagura was thinking if she should say something to Minerva, who was now the most influential girl in the guild. But seeing how good everything was going, she really didn't want to rock the boat.

Besides, the white girls didn't seem to really mind doing all these favors for their predominant asian leader.

But things still got more strange. Usually during service every time one of the white girls would bend over to take an order, the customers would whistle and cheer like never before. Kagura was hopeful it was because they had improved considerably. But when she noticed that Minerva wasn't getting as much support during her shifts (except for the gazes of admiration at her exquisitely shaped face and figure), and that the white girls looked flushed every time they finished, Kagura became a little suspicious.

Curious, she walked around to observe the service. As Beth took an order, Kagura's mouth dropped. Beth's entire vagina was exposed to all the customers. As the men erupted behind her, Kagura watched the young girls deeply blushing face as she pushed herself back up.

Kagura was in complete shock. Did Beth intentionally not put on any panties or did she simply forget? Not wanting to make a scene, Kagura allowed the girls to remain in service. But by the end, she was fuming. As they all made their way to the changing room, Minerva surprised Kagura form behind.

"Kagura, is there anything wrong?" "I should most certainly say yes. Everyone but you in service today was not wearing adequate clothing."

"Oh that. It's no big deal. I told them to do that."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Kagura, I told the white girls not to wear panties to the service today."

"But why would you do that?"

"To improve the customer experience of course, why else do you think the guild's been so successful lately?"

"That's a horrible idea. And why only the white girls? Why did you keep yours on?"

"Because, quite frankly, I'm not a submissive little slut. I have too much respect for myself to show off like that."

"What are you talking about? I know these girls, most come from respected families. I would never believe they would want to do something like that. "

"They didn't want to Kagura, they did it because I told them to."

"Excuse me? I don't understand? Why would they do what you tell them?"

"Well its really quite simple, its called natural dominance."

"What?"

"Kagura, when a pampered white bitch finds herself in the presence of an asian female, she becomes submissive towards her. There's nothing really wrong with it, its only natural. Us Asian mistresses are simply fulfilling natures role when we dominate our inferior white slaves."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." "Its true, even you must be feeling it yourself from time to time huh Kagura." Kagura was speechless. "Come on Kagura, I know you enjoy being around me... admiring me..."

"Minerva I don't know what your talking about, how dare you say such a thing to me. Now get back inside that locker room and shower off."

Minerva simply smiled at Kagura and went into the building. Kagura just stood out there for a moment, trying to contemplate what her supporting guildmaster just told her. The idea of aryan women being naturally submissive to asian women is absurd, and how rude of Minerva to suggest that Kagura was susceptible to the same reactions.

As she entered the locker room and peered into the showers, she saw Araña and Beth kneeling washing the smooth, caramel tan ass and thighs of their asian 'mistress'.

Suddenly it finally hit her. Finally she truly realized what was going on in the guild. Her once somewhat prim and proper caucasian members were turning into submissive playthings to their oriental counterpart. White women submitting to asian women. It was really happening.

Down at her feet was Milliana, kneeling with her tanned ass high in the air as she scrubbed Minerva's asian feet. After a moment of taking in the scene, Kagura started to notice her heart was racing. In a panic she rushed out of the changing room as fast as she could and immediately went home.

Slightly shaking from the experience, she slipped into her bathroom and took a long hot shower of her own. She just couldn't believe it. These girls were so sweet and innocent when it was just them. Most of these girls came from well-off families in good neighborhoods, yet the image of Milliana, the tanned caucasian ex-supporting guildmaster, kneeling before Minerva, delicately washing her luscious, toned, plump brown legs and thighs was unreal.

Unknowingly Kagura lowered her hand between her thighs as the images flashed through her mind. Then the image turned to Milliana and Minerva. Oh how she remembered Milliana's proud face when she was awarded her position and how hard she initially fought Minerva to maintain it.

Yet now she was on her knees cleaning her asian mistresses feet.

Kagura was freely stroking her pussy now. The hot water beating down on her face and chest. Soon her legs weakened and she lowered to her knees. Suddenly the image had changed again. Instead of seeing Minerva from outside the shower, Minerva now stood before her. Her long, firm caramel legs towering over Kagura. She had replaced Milliana. It was she who was kneeling before the ethnic dominatrix. At that Moment the swordswoman's pussy spasmed around her fingers.

During the next day she even forgot to notice how each white girl continued to cater to Minerva's whims.

However, Kagura was still visibly very upset, and the girls tried to avoid eye contact with her as they filed into the changing room at the end of the service. But Kagura had had enough. All this garbage had to end. Natural dominance or no natural dominance, this asian bitch was going to have to leave the white girls alone. Kagura was the guildmaster and she had the authority.

Once inside the locker room, Kagura sent all the white girls home and ordered Minerva into her office. With rolled eyes she entered and gathered around her desk as she shut the door.

"Ok, now I've had enough of all this. I still don't know exactly what it is that you're doing to your fellow guild members but it's going to stop right now. Your supposed to be a team, a tight, supportive unit. Your not supposed to turn them into your personal servants!"

"Kagura, its what they really want. It's in their blood."

"Minerva that's absurd..."

"Its true. White bitches are much more comfortable being at an asian mistresses feet than they are being equals. As I said its only natural. "I'm sorry Minerva but this is all very ridiculous. Now I want you to stop treating your fellow guildmates so poorly. Do you understand?"

"Oh I understand, but I don't think you do."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't tell me you haven't felt the need, the desire."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me you haven't imagined yourself kneeling before me."

"I...I...Minerva this discussion is over..."

"You're blushing. So you have imagined it. Its alright Kagura. As I said its only natural. You can kneel before me now if you want, I won't mind."

"YOU won't mind? Minerva how dare you, I am the guildmaster. You should be treating me with respect."

"Kagura, why are you holding back? Give in to your instincts. Why don't you look at my legs, aren't they nice?"

Despite herself, she looked down and took in Minerva's slender, toned legs. Yes she did have very nice legs. Long, firm, and...Asian. As Kagura tried to look away, she found that she couldn't. Kagura had become mesmerized by the strong caramel legs. Something in her wouldn't let her turn away. "Kagura, wouldn't you rather look at them from...the floor?"

As she continued to stare at the wonderful legs, Kagura began to give way as she found herself lowering to the floor. Soon she was actually kneeling before Minerva and gazing up her gorgeous asian legs... just like she fantasized. Her eyes then continued upward until they disappeared beneath the oriental dominatrix skirt. Then past her smooth, muscular stomach, up to her buxom breasts, and finally up to the devious smile upon Minerva's face. Kagura shuddered.

"Now Kagura, doesn't that feel better? Aren't you more relaxed and at peace with yourself?"

She was right. Kagura was more relaxed. She did feel more at ease in this position. Like this is how it was meant to be. Yet her heart was racing.

"You know Kagura, my feet really hurt from all the hard work you made us do today. And since you sent all the white girls home, there's no one here to rub them." Kagura's breathing became heavier as she lowered her eyes.

"Kagura, since your the only white woman left, why don't you take off my boots and give my lovely brown feet a nice rub."

As Minerva sat herself on the desk, Kagura watch as she slowly began removing her shoes, followed by her sweaty, pungent socks, embedding Minerva's oriental scent into her skin.

Finally Minerva's asian bare feet were dangling in front of Kagura's face.

"Kagura, why don't you kiss my them first. To show me you truly understand how nature works." There it was. Asking the respected guildmaster of Mermaid Heel to admit her subservience to an ethnic dominatrix.

Kagura didn't move. She just knelt there, staring at the asian woman's feet. Her lungs breathing heavily and her heart pounding in her chest. Minerva began roughly pulling her head forward. Kagura didn't resist. She inhaled the musky, jasmine aroma as her lips made contact with Minerva's left foot. She began to plant tiny, little kisses all over her feet, alternating between the right and the left foot. Kagura had accepted her place. There would be no turning back now. Minerva knew it, and smiled down at her latest conquest.

"Good girl...good white bitch. Now you may rub my feet."

After five minutes of silent rubbing, Minerva spoke again.

"Kagura, I've been thinking. Being in charge of an entire guild is a big responsibility. I'm not sure such a pathetic and submissive white bitch like yourself is smart enough to do the job, would you agree?" Kagura gave a half hearted nod. "Well perhaps you should step down then Kagura, since its too difficult for your brain to handle. Wouldn't it be better if a superior asian woman were to take over? You know, run the show. We both know your not cut out to be in charge of me."

Kagura hung her head in agreement.

"But don't look so sad Kagura, perhaps you could still be a part of the team anyhow. You would be just perfect as a waitress. You already know all the ins and outs of service. You'd fit right in I'm sure." Kagura couldn't believe what she was being told.

"But first we need to find you the proper uniform. Why don't you remove your blazer and we'll go find some." Kagura froze.

There was no way that she'd expose herself in front of her girls like this.

She was still guildmaster damn it, despite what Minerva was saying. She had to end this now, before it was too late. Minerva saw the rebellion forming in Kagura's eyes, and knew just what to do. She raised her left foot and gently rubbed it against Kagura's right cheek.

Within moments, Kagura resolve had melted and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation on her cheek. Minerva smiled as she soothed the white slave before her.

"Now my little white bitch, remove your clothes for your asian mistress." Asian mistress. Yes, that what she was. It sounded so perfectly to the caucasian swordswoman.

Just like grass is green, and sky' s are blue, this was her asian mistress. With trembling fingers, she began to undress before her new goddess.

Minerva snickered at the site. Only 10 minutes ago this was a confident guildmaster, yet now here she was, undressing before her and getting ready to try on a waitress uniform. As Kagura unsnapped her bra, her large warm-white breasts bounced free. Soon she was kneeling completely naked before the oriental dominatrix. Minerva got off of the table and took hold of Kagura's hair. With a big tug she led her crawling pet out of the office.

Kagura struggled to keep up with the asian vixen, as Minerva briskly walked out of the office and into the changing room.

Minerva opened Beth's locker. Beth was only 16, by far the youngest in the guild. Now her small uniform was dangling in front of Kagura. "Here you go Kagura, I think this is just in your size."

"It wont fit." Kagura mumbled anxiously.

"I disagree, I think it'll look just peachy. Now try it on Kagura, I know you want to listen to me. I can tell just how badly you really want your asian mistress to tell your pathetic, subservient white ass what to do. Just look at that mess your making on the floor."

Poor Kagura looked down in horror and saw a nice little puddle between her thighs.

She inwardly cringed.

"How could I get excited by something like this? Do I have no self respect, no morals?"

The swordswoman felt that she still did, yet as she rose to put on her new uniform, she also realized just how comfortable it was to listen to Minerva. Despite the immense humiliation, she felt complete doing what she was told to do. When she slipped the small top over her large breasts, it felt like it was threatening to burst from the pressure of her fleshy white mounds. The thin material doing nothing to hide her hardened nipples.

Next she slid the micro skirt up her legs. It barely even covered the bottom half of her ass, and showed her entire legs. Then she looked around for some panties, and soon realized that there weren't any. "Minerva...where are my...panties? You wont be wearing any Kagura. In fact, none of the white girls will be wearing panties any more. Its one of my newest rules as guildmaster. Just think how happy the customers will be, lots of great cheers, and lots of white pussies.

Kagura looked in the mirror and saw how truly ridiculous she looked. An adult woman wearing a 16 year olds waitress uniform. Any sudden movement and her vagina clearly showed. How humiliating.

The next day, Minerva kicked Beth from the guild. The young teenager ran off crying, womb already filled and impregnated with Minerva's asian seed.

That night Minerva ordered Kagura to the Sabertooth guildhall.

Although hesitant, Kagura knew she had to obey.

As she arrived at the guildhall, the door swung open to the beautiful sight of Minerva.

"Welcome white bitch, I am so glad you could make it. It just wouldn't be a party with out you."

Signaling for the former guildmaster to enter, Kagura walked through the door and into the grand building.

Immediately she saw a dozen or so asian children staring back at her, The crowd of mostly 3 to 4 year old girls all took note of the new white woman as the brunette swordswoman walked in. This caused her to again feel very uneasy. She had the impulse to run back out, get into a carriage and race to the safety of her own home. She could have done it couldn't she? She was an adult. But the gentle push on her back from Minerva made her think otherwise. "Hello little ones, this is my guildmaster... excuse me, this is my former guildmaster, Kagura. She's agreed to wonderfully be apart of our little party!"

"Be apart of the party?" Kagura couldn't help but question in her mind the unusual sentence. As she looked at the crowd of slanted-eyed toddlers, all with the same vibrantly rich caramel tan skin colour and beautifully black hair as Minerva, although most sporting blue or green eyes - which was unusual for asians.

The children gave Kagura hungry looks as they studied the white, brunette woman like a new piece of meat.

She clutched her over coat tighter to her body. At that moment Kagura noticed another white woman emerging from the kitchen with a tray of food.

"Mir... Mirajane?" Kagura exclaimed in surprise, recognising the Strauss sibling form the grand magic games.

The most shocking part was that she was completely naked, the once-respected and famous ivory-hair wizard gingerly walked from baby to baby, offering them food from her tray. Her jiggling model body providing entertainment for the smirking asian children.

The woman looked totally out of place, as if she was used to a more elegant life style.

"Kagura, let me introduce you to my family." The brunette took a step back.

"All of these children... are yours?"

"Of course they are, who else could produce such exquisite orientalist beauties? Don't get me wrong though, I didn't give birth to any of them."

"Wait, what?"

Ignoring the frantic brunette swordswoman, Minerva called for her slave,

"Mirajane!"

Instantly the white-haired model practically came running over.

"Yes, mistress?"

The woman said with pure lust a little fear in her voice. It was at this time that Kagura noticed her bulging pale-white belly, almost as if she was pregnant.

I'm sure you two already know each other but this is Mirajane, and she's another one of my little white bitches, and she's the mother of some of these children."

Kagura looked at the former model in surprise.

"She's the mother? How did she and Minerva conceive a baby? Why did she submit to Minerva? Who are the other mothers of these children? Why does she act as if she's been enslaved by her own offspring?" The former guildmaster tried to comprehend.

"So tell me Kagura, doesn't this once high and mighty white bitch look wonderful naked, serving asian mistresses?"

The brunette dumbly nodded. Minerva was now pressing her caramel tanned finger into Mirajane's pale, pregnant belly, running little circles with it. Amazingly she stood there passively, even breathing harder. "She used to be a respected, authoritative figure, giving out orders and wearing hundred jewel attire. You would almost confuse her with a strong minded person. But what are you really, Mirajane?" "A white bitch Minerva. I am your pathetic, white slave who lives to birth and serve your superior oriental babies."

Minerva smiled at the words of submission and gave her caucasian slaves ass a firm squeeze.

"But before she was my little pale white babymaking slave, Mirajane was quite the little racist weren't you?"

Mirajane lowered her eyes and nodded her head.

"This aryan trash first tried to stand up to me but she eventually learned her place in the world."

Kagura could see Mirajane's face turning red.

"In under one hour I turned her into a cowering, pathetic caucasian slave. All because of this..."

Minerva lifted her dress, revealing her enormous 10 inch flaccid brown cock.

Kagura gasped at the sight, wondering how she could've missed it in the shower.

"You... you're the father? You impregnated Mirajane?"

"That's right, little Mira used to be a futanari too but I had it removed after she submitted beneath my eastern asian rule. Isn't that right, pale white bitch?"

The brunette could see Mirajane's eyes watering.

"Now its her life to be restrained to a bed with my other white bitches, dedicating her entire existence to being impregnated and birthing my superior oriental children. Making sure they have the most comfortable upbringing. When my asian babies grow up, all my white bitches will be dominated and impregnated by them too, isn't that right?"

"Yes mistress Minerva."

Minerva, without saying another word, walked upstairs, leaving the two white girls alone.

Fear began to reappear in Kagura's face, was this her fate too, to spend her life serving Minerva and her asian family along with Mirajane and her other caucasian slaves? The brunette was so caught up in Mirajane's tale of degradation that she had almost forgotten of her own tale, equally as humiliating.

Kagura could sense the focus of the room changing. Everybody was turning and looking over towards the stairs. Kagura looked coming down the stairs, following three asian children, was Milliana. She too was wearing her skimpy waitress uniform and her wavy bronze hair was more messy than usual.

As she arrived at the bottom of the stairs Kagura's could see that her tanned inner thighs were shiny and slick.

In some state of shock, Kagura watched as Milliana approached her location at the sofa. The young cat girl was blushing as she obviously tried not to look Kagura in the eyes. As she arrived, she released the hand of the asian toddlers and took the hand of another one as a few other asian girls stood up and followed Milliana's lead back towards the stairs. Soon they had all disappeared.

"What is Milliana doing here? And what is she doing with those children upstairs?" The former guildmaster was beginning to form a possible scene in her head as she followed Mirajane through the kitchen door.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you take orders from her, surely you already had everything you could have wanted before?"

Kagura was pushing the issue and Mirajane was getting upset.

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want to know why I allow my asian mistress and children to dominate and humiliate me daily?"

"Yes!" Kagura replied.

"It's the same reason why your standing here dressed up like a waitress, the same reason your cat friend is being sexually dominated by 4 year old children."

"Natural Dominance?" Kagura responded.

"That's right. Natural dominance. I thought it was bullshit when I heard some random women talking about it on the street. But Minerva opened my eyes, among other things. White women were naturally submissive to asian women, caucasians are just blatantly inferior in every way. It sounded absurd and ridiculous. But soon enough she had me believing her. She put a white bitch like me in my place. Just like you want her to do."

"What?" Kagura questioned back. "You want Minerva to dominate you, to use you, to treat you like a submissive waitress, for her to impregnate you with asian babies and then turn you into her slave too. Admit it."

Kagura lowered her eyes and blushed. It was true and she knew it. She would do anything to be Minerva's little white baby making bitch.

"So that is why I take orders from mistress Minerva. Not because she wants me to, asians are far more beautiful and luscious beings than whites, she could easily find another asian to mate with. I'm here because I WANT to. I want her to tell me what to do. I want her to breed me and impregnate me and dominate me. Just like you do."

Kagura knew she may have been reaching a new understanding, all these years she's been the strict and stern leader to look up to, but now she feels she has found a new place in life.

Mirajane returned to her duties as she saw Minerva coming down the stairs and approaching.

"Are you surprised to see Milliana here?" Minerva said affirmatively.

Kagura jumped a bit before nodding her head.

"Can you guess what my little girls are doing with her right now?" Minerva had an evil grin on her face. Kagura's eyes opened wide at realizing what Minerva was getting at.

"When my children see a new white bitch they want to get their hands on them almost immediately. That was when she was the supporting guildmaster and still little miss arrogant. I can't imagine how Erza would feel if she knew her childhood friend was also being filled with brown asian babies, by the hands of mere 3 and 4 year old asians no less - much more pathetic."

A little shiver went down the swordswoman's spine.

"A... also?"

"That's right, Erza is in the same position as Mirajane, my personal babymkaing factory. Although, she will spend the rest of her life retrained on that bed, that redhead bitch doesn't deserve freedom."

Kagura found herself imagining Milliana's nude sweaty tan body beneath the aggressive asian children futa's as they piston their large ethnic members into her caucasian feline pussy.

The image in her head quickly ended to the ringing of a small bell. Turning around, Kagura saw Minerva happily ringing it in her hand.

"Ok girls, it is time for the main entertainment to get underway. I'm sure it's going to be a good show tonight. Everyone take their seats please." Kagura watched as all the children sat in the various chairs and sofas around the room. It made a perfect circle as they all faced the inside.

Instantly Mirajane kneeled on the floor in front of where Minerva was sitting. Taking her queue, Kagura lowered to the floor before Minerva as well.

She felt a light petting on her head..."Good Girl". The brunette could not help but feel proud of herself. At that moment, one of the children emerged from a door leading down to the basement.

She was holding a leash in her hand, which Kagura quickly found was connected to the neck of a youthful woman.

Kagura gasped at the sight. The aryan woman appeared to be the same age as herself, with two large loop rings attached to her dangling breasts as she crawled behind the little asian girl. But the most shocking thing about the woman was that she was completely bald.

Kagura studied the expressionless face of the young woman. It was as if she was a zombie, passively following the lead of the asian child tugging on her leash until they reached the rest of the group and took their seat.

Sensing the swordswoman's curiosity, Mirajane leaned forward and began whispering into Kagura's ear.

"That girl is known as the party toy. Her name used to be Sorano.

Usually she is kept down stairs in the basement and only brought up for parties and special occasions."

As Mirajane continued to tell Sorano's story of subjugation, Kagura watched the bald girl, she just couldn't believe that such a pretty, aspiring young woman would give up a promising life and family to serve as a slave for her oriental dominatrix.

But that's exactly what had happened.

Sorano used to just be a maid for the Orland family, but after failing to meet Minerva's needs multiple times, she's been reduced to a worthless white object, not even worthy of bearing anymore beautiful ethnic babies.

Apparently, she once had long lovely silver hair but Minerva shaved it all off so it could be made into a whip.

Kagura gasped when she saw the whip in Minerva's hand. By now everyone had been seated around in the circle. Kagura patiently knelt on the floor, not knowing what to expect next until Minerva spoke up again.

"We can now begin with the entertainment. I think my Mirajane should go first, everyone agree?" Everyone seemed more than happy to let the former model go first. Kagura noticed that Mirajane looked as if she was a little nervous, but also getting excited. "Very good. Ok white bitch, go into the kitchen and get your things."

With a blushing face, Mirajane stood and disappeared into the kitchen. After a brief moment, she returned with a small brown box, and a bowl of cold milk. Setting the bowl down on the floor, she opened the box and presented it to Minerva.

Minerva reached inside the box and removed a bell. Quickly she fastened it to the neck of her ivory haired bitch and ordered her to remove her bra and panties. With an ever reddening face Mirajane obeyed, revealing to the crowd her voluminous breasts and ass.

Kagura could see the absolute shame in Mirajane'sface.

Her body obscenely jiggled as she lowered her naked self on to her knees and hands. Reaching into the box again, Minerva took out a permanent black marker and placed it between Mirajane's teeth.

Finally, with the bowl of cold milk right below her dangling breasts, Mirajane dipped each "udder" into the bowl. The cold milk instantly hardening her nipples and coating her breasts. With a slap to the butt, Mirajane began crawling along the inside of the circle of asians.

With enormous humor, the children watched as the Strauss siblings did her best to crawl like a cow, ass jiggling, sagging breasts swaying and dripping with milk.

To Kagura's never ending surprise, each small girl took the permanent marker in her mouth and, as the poor ex-model crawled to them, they would draw cow patches on her body.

As her back, belly, ass, and legs soon became covered in black semi-circles, Kagura could actually see tears of total humiliation swelling in Mirajane's eyes.

This once respected, youthul model of Fairy Tail completely broken down into a stupid white cow for her very own children's entertainment.

But at her own admittance, she was craving it. Without even a command from Minerva, Mirajane was soon mooing like a fool. Her face and upper chest flushed with shame, she soon crawled up to where Kagura was kneeling on the floor. Just looking at the spectacle made the former guildmaster feel both scared and excited at the same time. She was getting intoxicated at watching the pure humiliation of the once mighty Mirajane Strauss.

Kagura continued to watch the degrading scene as Minerva bent down again and whispered.

"Does any of this excite you Kagura?"

The stunned brunette didn't answer.

"Mirajane always pretends that she absolutely hates this aspect of her life. Being treated like a cow and humiliated for all these young asian children, she would much rather be like Erza, spending her whole life just birthing the new generation of my asian bloodline. Just by looking at her you would think this was pure torture for her. But take a look between those thighs of hers. What do you see?"

Kagura looked at the heavy thighs of the Strauss sibling, and saw what Minerva was talking about. The insides of Mirajane's thighs were wet. Very wet. She was indeed getting off on this. Being humiliated was definitely turning her on.

All in all Mirajane made her way around the circle ten times. Each trip she gingerly dipped her breasts into the cold milk. By the end, black patches covered almost every part of her pale white body.

As she knelt once again at Minerva's feet.

"Ok girls, who should we watch next?"

Kagura's heart began filling with fear. She didn't want to be next, if not at all. She couldn't bare to go through something similar to what Mirajane had.

But fortunately for her, every one was shouting out for Sorano. Apparently she was a big favorite. Watching with ever growing amazement and curiosity, Kagura watched the bald girl rise from her kneeling position without a hint of rebellion and walk to the center of the room. Her arms were tied together with rope and attached to a pulley on the ceiling, which Kagura had only now noticed. Soon she was lifted off the ground and left hanging a good two feet. In that vulnerable position, two other asian girls held her ankles up and behind her, exposing the soles of her feet.

Finally, Minerva opened up a brown box of white feathers. Immediately all the children were jumping to get at one of them. Kagura noticed that Sorano was slightly shaking as Minerva gave them away.

Soon there where seven or eight girls gathered around a shaking bald woman. The brunette looked over to Minerva and saw a very excited Mirajane watching from the floor. She was enjoying the show as well. The former guildmaster turned her attention back to the spectacle in the center of the circle. A bucket was now being placed on the floor directly below and between Sorano's legs.

There was laughter and conversation from all as the next entertainment was about to begin. The anticipation was killing Kagura.

"What are they going to do to her? What are they going to do with those feathers and the bucket?" Her questions were soon answered as the eight girls began to lightly touch Sorano's body. Caressing it with the tips of there fingers or the feathers. This confused Kagura. What exactly were they doing to her? But the strain on Sorano's face told her the answer.

As the asian girls continued to lightly touch the bald white girl's body, Sorano struggled to compose herself. But soon she was giving out restrained giggles. Her eyes were starting to tear up as the kids began focusing on certain areas of her body.

The little girls began running their finger nails and feathers against the souls of her feet, under her arms, stomach, chest, neck, behind the legs. Sorano was now openly laughing uncontrollably and sobbing at the same time. It was clear that it was laughter of utter torment, not humor. Sorano was wriggling in her bonds, desperately trying to get away from the evil fingers as the tormenting children showed no signs of stopping.

By now one of the asian girls found themselves between Sorano's open legs and began teasing her cunt with a feather. Sorano let out a scream to stop, but the child continued to mercilessly torment the sensitive flesh. Kagura was in awe of the sight before her, eight asian girls tickling a bald white woman. After a few minutes other girls began replacing them, tickling the poor woman in new ways and places.

By now Sorano was in complete agony, shaking against her ropes and laughing and sobbing freely. After 10 minutes an exhausted Sorano finally lost complete control of herself and released her bladder, letting a stream of urine gush into the bucket below.

'How utterly degrading.' thought Kagura. Another shiver went through her body. Yet Kagura hardly even realized her own two fingers working their way along her slit under the waitress skirt. The debasement was undoubtedly having an effect on the swordswoman. Watching as the asian children tickled and tormented the submissive, bald white woman was shamefully turning her on.

Minerva, now satisfied the entertainment was now fully underway, began walking up the stairs, leaving Mirajane and Sorano to their duties.

"Once you've done taking in the sights, join me upstairs, Kagura."

The brunette nodded her head lightly, still entranced by what was taking place before her. Eventually, she snapped out of it and followed the exotic dominatrix on her hands and knees.

On her way up, she heard audible screams of pain coming from one of the rooms.

Kagura took a quick breath as she realized who had made those cries. It was Milliana. Not waiting another second, she stood up, turned the handle and burst through the door. What she saw drained all the blood from her face. Hanging from the ceiling, naked, with a tear strained face was her precious guild mate Milliana. Kagura almost fainted as she saw her dear friend hanging by her hands from the rope attached to the ceiling. Her tan breasts and pert pink nipples quivering under the ragged breathing. The rest of her curvy body a criss-crossing pattern of pinkish/red marks.

At the same time, some children ran out of the room: meanwhile, standing confidently confidently next to the cat-girl, with a crop in her hand, was Minerva. For a moment, none of the women said a word. Kagura kept looking back and forth from her friends tear strained face, to her reddened body, to the crop in the asian dominatrix hand. Suddenly the crop came down hard against Milliana's plump, tan bottom, eliciting a fresh cry.

The brunette swordswoman placed a hand to her mouth in complete shock, she had ideas of what could've been happening to her friend but seeing it in person was something different entirely.

"Like what you see, Ms. Mikazuchi?Undress and take your place next to your little friend here so that we may proceed."

The former guildmaster blinked several times. The words not registering at all in the confused mother's brain.

"You know how to undress don't you, white girl? Even a once refined woman like you should be capable of doing it all by yourself without someone helping."

Kagura quickly regained her composure, not believing what she was experiencing. Seeing someone she's known for so long in such a sad state temporarily snapped her out of the trance of inferiority her asian mistress has put her in.

"Mi-milliana get down from there this instant, we're getting out of here."

Yet Milliana remained where she was, in fact looking back at Minerva with fear, who quickly raised her crop and brought it down again against the reddish white cheeks of her personal waitress slut.

"Ahhh...56...thank you my asian queen!"

Kagura had flinched when she heard the odd phrase spoken by her friend. 'My Queen?'

Minerva looked coldly at the distressed brunette who seemed to be beginning to get rebellious.

"I don't think she'll be going any where."

"Milliana, what's wrong? Why are you letting this...this woman hurt you like this? Please just get down, get dressed and come back to the guild-"

Minerva lightly stroked her caucasian pets nipples with the flexible stick while speaking

"Go ahead Milliana, tell your friend why your letting me whip your dumb tan white ass."

Milliana stared at the brunette, another tear running down her cheek.

"Because...because..." Minerva flung the crop down across Milliana's chest. "AHHHHH...because...I'm STUPID, Kagura! I'm just a stupid white cunt...who needs to serve her mistress...her ASIAN MISTRESS!... I need, I want to be her slave. Its what I'm supposed to be!"

Kagura began to weep at her friends words. This is not the same child she befriended all those years ago. The Milliana she knew had integrity, dignity and respect. Now she risks all that by giving in and being a slut to a low class asian bitch? Desperately, Kagura looked at Minerva with pleading eyes.

"Please let her go. You don't need her. You have plenty of white girls already and there are plenty of others you could take. Please, not my friend."

Ignoring the swordwomans plea, Minerva continued her assault.

"You belong to me don't you, white bitch?"

"Yes my asian queen, I belong to you" ...WHACK..."Owwww...59...thank you queen Minerva!" Tears filled the brunette's eyes as she listened to her former guildmates admittance. Her breasts turning red as Minerva moved the crop down over the tanned white cat-girl 's well-defined stomach.

"Is it really so hard to believe Kagura? That your friend would want to serve an asian girl? After coming dressed like a fool and after everything you've seen, you're still shocked this little kitten has submitted to my rule?"

Kagura stared hard at the domineering woman through her tears.

A cloud of submissiveness was overcoming her. She didn't know how or why what the girl was saying was turning her on so much. All she knew was that ever since she arrived her once cold, dry vagina was now hot and moist. Her mind was a swirl of images of her, a powerful warrior standing over a sink, wearing a degrading maid's uniform, cleaning her asian servant's dirty panties.

WHACK

"Uhhhhh...60...thank you my Queen."

Kagura no longer protested the abuse of her guildmates. In fact, she found herself becoming strangely envious of Milliana. All this talk of serving the oriental Orland family was making her... Minerva seemed to know exactly what was going on through the brunette woman's mind.

"Milliana, you may come down from the ropes. I want you to bring your former guildmaster closer to me." Kagura watched as her friend actually untied herself from the hanging rope, amazed that she could have freely released herself at any time. In a moment Milliana had come beside her, taking her hand, guiding the two of them to where Minerva had taken her seat on the edge of the bed. The asian womans smooth, strong caramel tan legs confidently on display as she sat crossed legged. Despite being the one standing, Kagura very quickly felt small before the asian mistress.

"Milliana, you may remove her panties."

Kagura gasped at the order. Its implications swirled in her head like a tornado. Yet the moment became surreal when she felt her once innocent friends obeying hands reaching under her waitress dress. As the hands slowly made their way up her legs, a voice deep inside the swordswoman was screaming, begging for it all to stop before it went completely out of control. But there was an even louder force inside her. Her breathing became faster and more heavy with each moment passing. The bronze haired girls tanned finger's soon wrapping around the band of her undergarment, beginning the slow tug down.

By now Kagura's eyes were locked on Minerva 's. Unable to look away as her once innocent guildmate rolled her silk panties down past her heavy thighs, knees, calves, ankles, and finally high heels. Instinctively Kagura raised her feet, allowing Milliana to freely removed her most intimate garment. Rising again, Milliana then handed them to Minerva, who with a smile held it up for display on her crop. All three women could see the wet stain on it. The musky smell emanating from it revealed what the stain was from.

"My my my, looks like Ms. Mikazuchi here is a weak white bitch after all, just like her pretty subjugated little kitten."

Kagura moaned at the insult. All her life she's demanded powerful white men and women show her total respect, yet this impudent asian dominatrix was calling her a submissive bitch, and she liked it. Why was all this turning her on so much? How could she get so...horny...losing control like this?

Letting the silk panties fall from the crop, Minerva continued her game of conquest.

"Milliana, you may remove her dress."

"No!" Came the mousy, almost whispering objection from the fast falling brunette. Minerva simply gave her latest conquest a deep, intimidating stare. Kagura didn't stand a chance as she passively allowed her nude friend to grab hold of the top of her dress, and slowly began lowering it.

Her heart was pumping a millions miles as her upper waist became exposed, followed by her intimate pubic mound. This was crazy. For the life of her, Kagura couldn't comprehend how this was all happening. How she was simply standing there submissively, being slowly displayed. All she knew was that she both wanted, and dreaded what was soon to come. With the dress sliding past her curvy hips, it easily fell to the floor. For the first time she could feel just how truly turned on she was, as the cool air rolled over the cunt juice dripping down her thighs. It was a sight not unnoticed by the asian tormentor. Another second and Kagura stood completely naked in her high heels.

"Hmmmm, very nice. Its always a treat to inspect the intimate regions of Fiore's once high and mighty white women. Kagura, be a good slave and spread your lips for me with your fingers."

With trembling fingers and not an ounce of resistance left, she lowered her fingers to her moist sex, and promptly spread her labia lips for her brown skinned mistress; Kagura slowly entering back into the lustful, domesticated trance she was in downstairs.

"Kagura, this fair pussy is really soaking up isn't it?" Teased Minerva, as she began slowly rubbing the swordwomans opened, excited vagina with the end of the crop, eliciting a low moan.

"You know, you white girls must really learn your place, especially the stubborn ones like you."

Minerva gave the trembling brunette clit a light flick with the crop, making her knees slightly buckle.

"Just look at your feline friend here, she resisted at first, but then she went and gave me her hard earned position. Hell, I'm never going to that pigsty of a guild but you'll let me keep it won't you, white bitch?"

"Yes my Queen, I am your white subby bitch."

"You see? I own your prissy friend here. Her tan white ass now belongs to me. Isn't that lovely?"

"It's a shame though, Kagura, you have such a nice caucasian body but your face is so rigid and unappealing. For a guild filled with females, most of you just don't make the cut to be worthy of experiencing my luscious cock, let alone carry my beautiful babies. But I guess it's to be expected, most whites are lacklustre in appearance anyway, there's a reason I only have a few breeding bitches for my family. Although that redneck girl from your guild was cute enough, and Milliana here has a nice fat and tan ass I would love to rip apart-"

"Please..." Kagura interrupted Minerva's rambling.

"Please what?"

"Please stick it...inside."

"Stick what inside where, white bitch?"

"Please stick your... asian cock... inside my...inside my..."

Minerva chuckled at the defeated brunette who was too embarrassed to complete her sentence - but she has other plans for them at the moment.

Minerva led them back downstairs, past the swarm of children still torturing Sorano, and into a musky, cum scented room: the most pungent of them all.

The oriental mistress loved showing fresh slaves that place, it was like a trophy room of her prized possessions.

Just like those before them, Milliana was in a lustful trance and Kagura sat in complete shock, speechless.

Walking up to Hisui, Minerva caressed her pale pregnant belly once again.

"This ones my favourite: the most submissive, the best house maid and not to mention my most beautiful slave that produces the most pristine and exquisite babies. But..."

Minerva spoke as she moved around the bed to Erza.

"I think this one is what you two would most like to see."

Seeing that as their queue to follow, Kagura and Milliana crawled to the redheads area of the breeding bed.

Without another word, Minerva dragged Milliana by her bronze hair onto the bed beside Erza as she knelt down on the pillow, one leg each side of the Knights head.

"I believe you too know each other."

The two life long friends, now snapping out of her trance because of eacother, softly spoke each others names in confusion, wondering what on earth the other was doing there.

"Oh how poetic, looks like your life will start and end with the same one by your side, little kitten."

The cat, the brunette and the redhead all gasped in unison about what the sentence could be implying.

Wasting no more time with sentimental theatrics, Minerva unveiled her cock and, with two hands, shoved Millianas mouth straight to its base.

Kagura stared in curiosity and erotic lust, Erza stared out of mild satisfaction that her friend-since-childhood is experiencing the same ethnic pleasure she would want everyone to go through someday. That is until, the spasms started, and Milliana's face started turning blue.

"No... stop... please..." Erza tried to retaliate but was already far too gone to care enough.

Kagura tried to do something as the tanned cat-girl started flailing around helplessly, but alas, she couldn't move. She was in shock.

The bronze haired girls eyes started crying profusely, looking to her once dear friend Erza for help, but to no avail. Eventually she gazed up at her divine oriental assailant for mercy, but yielding the same result.

As her life's final moment neared, Minerva spit on her face and shoved Milliana's face straight down into her smooth, sweaty privates to finish her off. As the cat lover went limp, Kagura's souls completely shattered whole Erza stared remorselessly as the tanned girl slid of Minerva's cock and flopped onto the knights pale body.

"As I said, Kagura, none of you make the cut to become one of my white bitches."

The brunette continued staring traumatised at seeing her friend murdered right in front of her eyes while no one else bared an eye as if her existence meant nothing.

"However, I think I can give you a purpose more meaningful than I gave your silly kitten here."

Terrified, Kagura slowly turned her head in Minerva's direction as the caramel brown mistress pulled up her striped panties.

"If one of us, asians that is, could bring the capital of this pathetic caucasian nation to its knees, I wonder how one of you puny white girls would fair in a country filled to the brim with our oriental dominance. I'm genuinely curious."

She said deviously, a malicious smile forming on her face, as she turned to glare into Kagura's despairing eyes.

"There's only one way to find out, and it looks like I have the perfect test subject."

So, that was the fate of the once mighty guildmaster and the once arrogant feline. Kagura was sent off to the eastern continent in which she was beaten, raped, impregnated, humiliated and tortured for the rest of her days.

Mermaid Heel was disbanded shortly after Kagura's departure.

At the same time all of this was happening, Araña and Beth reconciled and wanted to know what became of their other guildmates. Eventually, they got their answer when they tracked Kagura and Milliana's last appearances to the Sabertooth guildhall... where they faced the same fate the poor Milliana did.

A spectacle was made of the two ignorant while girls who hadn't learned their lesson, they were placed in the centre of the main room, facing each other as the ethnic children around them laughed and Minerva literally fucked the life right out of them. Their last moments were spent gazing at eacother as viscous, asian cum slowly filled their mouths; tears flooded their faces before they were both chucked to the ground to suffocate in their oriental dominatrix body juices.

Minerva took a picture of their last moments and sent it to Kagura. She knew with every photograph she sent the more the brunette would be destroyed; she wanted to know just how broken a white girl could get with multiple asians wearing her down. It was all apart of Minerva's sick, twisted experiment.

It was a shame though, she would have loved some new white bitches to join the Orland family and birth the new generation of Fiore's population, but none of Mermaid Heel made the cut.

But there are plenty of albino fish in the sea, Minerva just needed to keep looking.

The search goes on.


	7. Evergreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

_7 years have passed since Erza, Mirajane & Lucy have disappeared and all the Sabertooth members were exiled._  
_6 years have passed since Hisui and the royal family were overthrown, and the grand magic games were stopped._  
_2 years has passed since Mermaid Heel was disbanded._  
_Now, Fairy Tail has been dissolved and the lost members are trying to find their own path. For one such teak haired wizard, this would lead her down a road she should not have travelled upon._

**Normal POV**

Evergreen found herself a job at a junior magic school.

It was all going well. For a while, at least… until _she_ came in. Not Minerva, but Minerva's daughters – Hisui and Erza's 6-year-old daughter's to be specific.  
It was the beginning of the year when the two little girl's started middle school and to say they made an impact would be an understatement. The school was far, far, far away from Crocus so no one had any idea what sort of atrocities were happening there; Asian's were like exotic gems to the majority Caucasian populace of student's – Evergreen was no exception. The beige-haired ex-fairy, against her own good will, couldn't help but admire her two brand new students: both were sporting vibrant raven-black hair and caramel skin. However, one of the girl's, Hisui's daughter, was noticeably more stunning with her piercing bright green eyes and sharper, more defined face.

Needless to say, Evergreen completely ruined her first presentation in class. The two girls just stared at her while grabbing at their noticeable bulges. Evergreen couldn't help but watch what looked like a horses cock stuffed into the tightest skirts you could buy, and it made the teacher really uncomfortable. She was a futanari too, you see. The fact that these children had considerably larger cocks than her was unfathomable but turned her on even more. Every time the little girl's shook their bulges, Evergreen could see mounds of flesh squeeze from one side to the other. It was mesmerizing. She flubbed on every word and stuttered endlessly in front of the classroom. Whatever little bit of confidence Evergreen used to have was completely lost. How could she earn their respect if acted so feebly in front of them like that? She felt powerless and worthless every time she even thought about her interest with two 6-year-old, ethnic girls and how gorgeous they would be when they grow up. The first period was a complete disaster.

The last class of the day she had taught was gym. Evergreen just couldn't wait to get back home, where at least she could relax and try to forget about what happened earlier in the day.

Evergreen was standing, alone, in the girl's locker room. All of her student's had finished changing and left. Evergreen was just about done changing when she heard this loud sound coming from outside. Her eyes became huge and scared. She recognized the two girl's voices, but there was another person. The girls were talking to their mom. For whatever reason, Evergreen panicked and ran towards the lockers. She quickly opened the first one she could find and jumped in. It was a comical sight, really: seeing a grown woman squeezing into such a small space. She quietly closed the locker door in front of her and stared through the vents on the top.

Minerva walked into the locker room, followed by her two young ones.

"Hey, mom, how's that one white family doing that you were telling us about the other day?" Minerva looked down to Hisui's daughter.

"Pretty good. The father is the hardest one to crack. His white bitch of a wife was the one who started the whole thing...so she wasn't hard to convert. However, I won't need her for much longer, I already have a much sexier green-haired white girl I can use. The sweetest meat has to be their daughter Asuka, though. The tightest ass I have ever felt when I stuck my fingers in there...well...she used to have the tightest ass. I can't wait until she grows up, she would probably die if I fucked her as she is now. Who knows, she may even take Sorano's place as the family plaything – put that bald white bitch out of her misery." Minerva let out an audible chuckle, as did the rest of the girls.

"Ooh, mom. All this talk about splitting open white meat is getting me worked up."

"Well, let's hit the showers then so you can relieve yourself."

Evergreen's mouth completely fell open as she processed what she was hearing and saw 3 massive Asian cocks flop down towards the ground. As they turned on the water, Evergreen couldn't help but stare admiringly as their foot-long flaccid cocks glistened when wet. Every inch of their beautiful, brown figures shimmered and seemed to bulge out even more when hit with steaming hot water. To Evergreen's amazement, she looked down and saw that her own cock was rock hard. She was almost disgusted with herself that she could allow a couple of 6-year-olds and their mother to get her sexually excited.

The oriental family walked over to the drain and grabbed their soft cocks at the base. They spit a couple of times on their shafts and started masturbating furiously. To Evergreen's amazement, within a couple seconds those asian members were rock hard and at least a foot long.

They started to make a couple of grunts and groans and ejaculated within seconds, releasing fountain of viscous ethnic jizz onto the floor. The girls were panting heavily, but quickly regained their strength.

"You think that's gonna clog the drain, mom?" One girl said who actually had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh course it is. That's the point. We've got to give that worthless white janitor a reason to live. I'm sure she loves cleaning up a floor covered in thick, hot oriental cum." Minerva chuckled.

Watching that incredible show of power and racial discrimination was far too much for Evergreen's inexperienced little prick to handle. A couple measly drops of cum dripped out of Evergreen's 4-inch, pale-white cock. To her dismay, she let out an audible moan. The family trio team looked over at the locker Evergreen was in and Minerva raced over and threw it open. To her surprise, a teacher from the school was cowering at the bottom, with a couple tears crawling down her cheeks.  
"P-please, Mistress. Don't do this to me. I'll do anything you want."

"Wow, did this little white bitch just call me mistress already? Never had such an easy subjugation before, I guess you were really craving for our asian cocks from your little hiding spot, hm?" Minerva now had the biggest smile on her face yet: she had yet another Caucasian girl to enslave.

"That's the white bitch teacher I told you about earlier, mom!"

"Is that so?" Minerva grabbed Evergreen by her light-brown locks and pulled her into the air. Evergreen let out a pained yelp, as her hair was nearly ripped right out.

"Is that who you are, bitch? Are you the one getting all flustered by my innocent little daughters? The disgusting, paedophilic white girl who needs to be dominated by us brown beauties?"

Evergreen knew that she shouldn't talk back to any of these girls. Each one of them had enough magic power to beat her with just their pinky fingers.

"Y-Yes...ma'am. I am a worthless...white bitch." The trio of asians erupted in laughter while Evergreen was audibly trying to hold back tears. Minerva threw Evergreen's limp, quivering body over to one of the benches so hard that she almost gave her a concussion. She grabbed her by the legs and positioned her so that her voluminous pale-white ass was hanging off the edge, in full view of the family. Minerva pointed a finger towards Evergreen's open, sore hole.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We've got a whole new feast in front of us. Dig in girls!" The two daughter's let out a couple chuckles and grunts as their auburn tan cocks started to rise and get even bigger. Minerva walked over to Evergreen's head and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her head up. "Do you want some lube, white bitch? Someone so frail and weak-minded is going to need it."

Evergreen looked around the entire room and choked back tears as she realised what was going to happen before nodding at Minerva.

"That's what I thought, slave."

Minerva made a fist with one hand and rammed it down Evergreen's throat. Evergreen could feel her digging around at the base of her throat. "Now don't you throw up on me, white bitch...or you won't live to see tomorrow." Evergreen did everything she could to hold back the urge to puke.

Minerva continued to rip apart her throat for a few seconds. As Minerva slid her hand out of Evergreen's throat, huge strings of slime and drool flung from her mouth and slid down Minerva's hand. "There we go...that's just what your cunt needs." She walked over to quivering teacher's raised fuck-holes and threw her hand at it. She slapped and slid her open palm around as roughly as she could to make sure her entire bottom end was lubed up properly. Minerva stood up, faced the other girls, and stood silent for a couple seconds.

"Have at her." Minerva exclaimed. "I need to wash this filthy white girl saliva off my arm first." In unison, the two girls ran over towards their teacher. One girl grabbed Evergreen by the throat and thrust her cock inside Evergreen's sore mouth as hard as she could.

Minerva returned soon after and talked to Erza's daughter. "How about we get in there as the first ones to take that bitch's ass today? I just know you've got another load saved up in that little boyd of yours." She winked at the young girl and placed her hand on her shoulder. They both walked back over to the brutal skull fucking already taking place before Minerva grabbed her daughter's throbbing dick and pushed it tight against her own larger pulsating cock.

"This feels incredible, mom! Your cock is pulsating so hard it's almost vibrating from all the blood flowing through it."

"Just imagine how great our two cocks will feel together inside that aryan girl's cunt." Minerva grabbed their two cocks at their heads and thrust them as hard as she could towards Evergreen's submissive, begging asshole. They slipped in with no problem at all. All that slime and slobber Minerva rubbed on Evergreen's ass really did the trick. For the next few hours, every member of the trio had a go at every one of Evergreen's obliterated holes: different positions, single, double or even triple penetration with insatiable lust.

Evergreen eventually grew limp, and the ecstasy of having all these girls take care of her at once even made her drip out a few more drops of cum from her tiny, little clammy dick. She couldn't even feel how many girls were inside of her anymore. Her ass, mouth, throat and pussy had gone completely numb. She lifted her head and looked back to get a good idea of what was going on. To her amazement, she saw the three girls standing side by side with enormous, brown cocks pressed up against each other and were simultaneously fucking Evergreen's pale ass. After another couple of hours, things were still surprisingly fast and hectic. These asian girls had the strength to do this for a couple days straight, it seemed. Not a single one of them was tired or exhausted yet. Evergreen was barely conscious anymore. The torrent of oriental, aromatic meat that were flying in and out of her inferior white girl holes left her almost comatose with pleasure.

"M-More...m...more." Strings of drool were dripping out of Evergreen's mouth, and her eyes were completely closed.

"Well...I guess you really are a broken white bitch now." Minerva put her hand against her pale forehead and shook her roughed-up face back and forth. "You white girls really are so fucking weak. I don't understand how some people can think that white girls could ever deserve respectable purposes in life...when your submission to us just occurs so naturally. Well..." Minerva took a long breath and paused for a few seconds. "...It's time for me to break this bitch for good."

The two daughter's gave a thumbs up to their mother. The slender, gorgeous Asian queen rested her voluminous, caramel cock on the degraded teacher's clammy ass cheeks and spit a huge wad of aromatic drool her cock. She used both her hands to rub the delectable liquid all over her cock. As she slowly pushed the massive tip into the gaping white hole in front of her, Evergreen sprung back to life.

Evergreen's cock instantly started leaking cum while it was still soft. Minerva could tell that Evergreen was enjoying herself just all Caucasian slaves before her, so she started thrusting as hard as she could. The sound of Minerva's voluptuous, smooth, auburn tan hips slapping against Evergreen's ass crackled through the entire room.

"...I...need m-more." Evergreen was barely conscious at this point, but still had a perpetual smile on her face.

Minerva chuckled, she always found amusement in breaking down white girls. How couldn't she? All their achievements, their, goals, dreams, ambitions and dignity completely shattered in hours beneath the weight of a domineering asian mistress. She started pounding Evergreen's ass even harder than before. With every powerful thrust, Evergreen's body slid further down the bench. Throngs of juices and precum came flying out of Evergreen's ass with every pump Minerva put in her. Finally, Minerva pulled the beige-haired woman's limp body all the way down to the base of her pulsating dick. Suddenly, Evergreen's stomach ballooned outward and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was filled with divine oriental juice while Minerva slowly slid her cock out of Evergreen's ass, making sure not to let too much of her cum drip out onto the floor.

She walked over to one of the benches and threw her body down with a thunderous slam. What was left of Evergreen was no nothing more than a complete mess of bruised, pale white flesh and cum.

"Clip the wings of a fairy and you get a sad, pitiful creature." Minerva snickered to herself, reminiscing on old times.

"Open up wide, you disgusting white bitch. I can tell you're getting hungry." Hisui's daughter exclaimed as she grabbed her cock and shoved it as far down Evergreen's throat as she could. With a couple of grunts and groans Evergreen's stomach started to balloon outward again. All of a sudden Evergreen sprung back to consciousness.

An incredible warm sensation had washed over her. All of a sudden Evergreen felt this amazing 'full' feeling...like she had been hungry her whole like, and this food was her salvation. Every jet of the young girl's cum made Evergreen shake and moan in ecstasy. Without even thinking, Evergreen reached out with both her hands and grabbed a couple of the massive cocks in front of her and started jerking them furiously.

"I knew a little oriental cum was all it would take to push you over the edge for good." Minerva was next to shove her cock down Evergreen's throat. Her belly ballooned out even further. This only made Evergreen moan even loader and jerk those asian cocks even faster.

"Please, Mistress, I need more. I need to be completely full. I want every inch of my insides covered in sweet oriental cum." Evergreen looked up lovingly towards Minerva. She knew her mistress could make her feel better than anyone else ever could.

"You heard her girls, don't stop until this worthless white bitch is puking up oriental cum." Each girl stepped up closer to Evergreen. They couldn't be bothered to form a line and wait. As one girl finished unloading a huge load right into Evergreen's stomach, another girl was always ready to push her aside and take her turn.

"We might need some help fitting in there at the same time. Mind giving us a little help, bitch?" said Minerva, standing alongside the other two girls.

"Oh course, Mistress. Please allow this slave to make her mouth fit for your superior oriental cocks." Evergreen had no control over what she was saying. The feeling of pure ecstasy from having a couple gallons of fragrant, oriental cum inside of her washed away any reasoning that was left in her mind. She now only acted and spoke on instinct.

She didn't even have the power to think at all...her body just 'knew' what to do. Evergreen took both of her hands and grabbed the sides of her mouth. To the three girl's amazement, Evergreen pulled her mouth apart as hard as she possibly could. On the brink of ripping her own mouth apart, she murmured "Is this suitable for your superior asian dicks?"

"Absolutely, you pathetic white bitch." The more Minerva and the two girls degraded and demoralized Evergreen, the more she purred with pleasure and happiness. The three girls, in unison, rammed their dicks into Evergreen's mouth. A deluge of cum stretched out Evergreen's stomach farther than ever.

When the face-fucking feast had ended, and every girl dropped their load in Evergreen, She stood up and smiled bigger than she ever had before. Her stomach was so pushed out that it wiggled and swooshed from side to side. It looked almost like a pregnant women's belly the way it was rock hard and bulged out from the rest of her waist. She stroked her belly and let out a big sigh.

"Thank you all for this incredible gift." She stared out into the crowd and could only see their cocks, still dripping with cum. "And thank you most of all, Mistress..." She waddled over to Minerva, hearing the cum in her stomach swoosh along the way before she began worshipping her sweaty, firm, brown feet.

"Don't forget to thank our little white bitch here, girls." She winked at her daughters as they formed a line near the door and started walking towards Evergreen. Erza's daughter was the first one in line stopped right in front of her 'teacher'.

"Next time bring your idiot white students along. I can't wait to dominate their pale bitch asses and turn them into my slaves just like you." She hocked up the biggest amount of saliva she could in her mouth and spit it right into Evergreen's smiling face. This only made her smile harder. The next girl walked up and stopped in front of her.

"Now that we own you, you bet we'll be waiting here after school every day to keep those white bitch fuck-holes stretched open wide." She, too, spit the biggest wad of saliva she could make right onto Evergreen's face. The beige-haired fairy had never been happier. She considered it an honour, really, to be worthy of superior oriental saliva and bodily juices meant that Evergreen must have made them all happy. That, and the sweet prepubescent, ethnic fluid was delicious.

"Now, white girl, I have no interest in keeping you, let alone impregnating you, but as you are still my slave, you have a job. You are to bring me and my family new white bitches to dominate, if I am satisfied with your work, I will grant you access to my home and maybe I will give what you want, do you understand, bitch?"

"Yes mistress!"

"Good girl. Oh, and get rid of that puny little white dick of yours. It's disgusting." With those words, Minerva left the school with her children, leaving Evergreen an inflated, broken mess on the floor.

Eventually, she waddled out of the changing rooms, her belly that was filled with potent asian cum bulged out so far that her tight top couldn't even cover it. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Her colleagues would be so proud that she finally accepted her inferior role; if they aren't, she'll make damn sure they will be subjugated too, just as she promised her mistress Minerva. Mostly, though, she couldn't wait to show her Caucasian students her gaping asshole full of oriental cum, treat the two ethnic girls like the divine goddesses they are, and guide the others into their natural submissive purposes in life - below the superior race. Evergreen believed the Orland family will bring the kingdom of Fiore into a new, better age and she will do everything in her power to make sure the next generation believed that too; she prayed that maybe one day, even if her white body doesn't age well, she will still be granted access to their household, so Minerva, or her array of daughters, can impregnate and bless her womb with beautiful brown babies so she can experience the joy of raising an Asian child herself: a child she would, without a shadow of a doubt, dedicate her servitude to for the rest of her life.

Evergreen kind of got her wish in the end, even if only for a day or even just a few hours. The two daughter's just really wanted to see their teacher fucked and obliterated in a gangbang with the rest of their siblings. Their mom, however, had her own plan upstairs.

 


	8. Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

**Normal POV**

In Minerva's room, laying naked on the queen-sized bed, was Hisui: and on this rare occasion, she wasn’t pregnant.

To Minerva, she looked absolutely stunning. Her sexy, pale skin, her small, petite body, and that vibrant green hair were always the pinnacle of beauty for the Asian mistress. She could have taken Hisui again right then and there with no complaint, but she wanted to try something new.

”I can’t believe I’ve fallen so far for this silly white girl.” She scolded herself while internally fawning over her Caucasian lover.

Minerva held Hisui’s hand and continued, staring intensely into her swamp-green eyes, the royal greenette hanging onto her lips as her mistress spoke.

“I’ve had the royal alchemists whip up something last couple of months. It’s a magic potion that, if injected into the body of a woman, any woman, will change their physique...and allow them to temporarily grow a natural penis. I- I…” To Hisui’s surprise and dismay, Minerva, for the first time in almost a decade, sounded nervous and unsure.

“Is there something wrong, mis-“

“I want you to take it Hisui, and I want you… I want you to fuck me… and impregnate me.”

Minerva couldn’t believe what she was saying: not only has she, of all people, fallen in love with a white girl, but has also openly expressed her desire to be filled with her babies. It was surreal. Silence struck the room and Hisui just sat on the bed in shock

“M-mistress Minerva, are you feeling alright?”

“Yes.” The ethnic woman replied quickly and affirmatively, finally confident with her decision. “I’ve always found you to be the most beautiful of my slaves, you are the only girl I’ve ever knelt down and pleasured before… this potion will only let you grow as big a cock as you would naturally if you had the futanari gene, so I don’t know how big you’ll be. Never the less, I want you, Hisui E. Fiore, to be the one to take my virginity and… fill me with your babies.”

The more she spoke, the more her eastern Asian dominance faded out of Hisui’s mind, the former princess saw vulnerability within her mistress for the first time – even if only for a bit, the royal greenette knew she had to take advantage of the newfound control she was being presented with. She knew she would always want to and continue to be Minerva’s little white breeding factory, but now she had the opportunity for closure, and revenge on the oriental dominatrix for turning her world upside down; for killing her father, her friends, taking over the kingdom of Fiore she worked so hard to maintain; she could avenge the lives of all the white girl’s Minerva has enslaved and turned into toys of pleasure, avenge the aspirations and dreams they once held but will now never be fulfilled. Hisui E. Fiore knew the future of her life, and everyone else’s, would be Asian, but for the sake of her race, she must pounce upon this opportunity by every means of the word.

A fire lit within the petite greenette, and she was going to exhaust every last spark of it.

“You know, Minerva, it would be a sight to behold, my once so confident, racist and domineering Asian mistress, walk around with my white babies kicking and feeding in your bulging caramel-brown belly. You have my consent.”

Minerva felt her heart skip a beat in excitement and timidity as she heard Hisui’s approval in her newfound facade of superiority, her face forming a cheerful smile. Overjoyed, she jumped up and frantically hugged her pale, Caucasian lover who had just made her happy beyond belief with her answer. After her initial euphoria resided, however, the Asian woman’s nervousness came back. Even though she was certain in her love for Hisui, and Hisui’s loyalty to her, it could risk losing respect and authority from everyone in the family if they were ever to find out. But it was a risk she was willing to take.

Minerva reached out and grabbed her soft, tender hand before pulling her to the side of the bed. The exotic mistress sank down on the floor, kissing and licking Hisui’s pale, toned and slender legs on the way down. The feeling of Minerva’s gentle touches sent shivers up and down the former princesses body, causing her to let out a moan and making it hard for her to stand upright, her legs starting to shake...and Minerva couldn’t help but smirk through all of this. She had figured out Hisui’s weak spots ages ago and loved to abuse and exploit her knowledge in the most devious ways imaginable.

Deciding to tease her mistresses submissive side a bit, the princess began stretching and posing to expose more of her stunning figure. This causes Minerva’s eyes to widen, she couldn’t help but stare in awe at the greenette’s picturesque body. Despite all her disdain and beratement for her white slaves, and white people in general, she couldn’t deny some were, to some extent, attractive - but in her opinion, Hisui’s body played in a whole different league. She had a gorgeous – near perfect – smooth, pale-white complexion on her skin, a slim waist but voluminous hips, and her petite breasts were a modest cherry on top. Apart from maybe her mother, no one had actually seen or would ever get to see the former princess naked, the ethnic mistress actually considered herself lucky to get to bare witness to her Caucasian angel on a daily basis.

“It really is a shame your body was hidden under your social status and all those pompous dresses all these years.”

It took almost all of Minerva’s willpower not to jump Hisui right then and there as she stared at that round, full ass of her white lover. Its sensually round shape basically begged to be touched and grabbed and the oriental dominarrix wanted nothing more than to sink her hands and face into this glorious piece of luscious, pale meat. She saw Hisui’s pussy glistening and wet with her female juices, but she needed to hold back for just a little more, she wanted to make sure it was going to be her caramel, Asian pussy that was going to get fucked today. She gulped as she laid eyes on her the royal woman’s completely naked frame, the only piece of clothing left being her decadent silver necklace, worried that the potion may have side effects that could ruin it.

Minerva took a small vial of the potion out of her bedside drawer and handed it to Hisui who instinctively drank it all up. The greenette immediately felt the effects of the fluid she had just ingested. It was like her body was struck by lightning and her blood started to boil, as if molten lava coursed through her veins, causing her legs to give out and forcing her to scream in agony while cowering on the floor. Hisui’s body spasmed, her muscles out of control. All she could do was hold tight to her body, her arms grabbing onto her torso while her body began to change. She felt a rumbling inside her lower abdomen, her clitoris grew larger and thicker with every second, slowly taking the shape of a uncircumcised cock. Her newly formed member was already larger than the ones of the average man, dwarfing them in comparison...and there was still no end in sight. Yet another growth spurt hit her already massive cock and Hisui felt her skin tighten around her new organ. She began to experience strange, unfamiliar feelings of pride for the sheer size of her newest body part. After what must have felt like an eternity for both of them, the muscle spasms receded and the new and improved Hisui found the strength to get up from the bedroom floor.

Minerva couldn’t believe her eyes. Between her legs, Hisui sported a 16-inch pale, white and smooth penis, proudly standing up where her clitoris used to be, with a length and girth that almost put her own caramel-brown member to shame.

“…wow.” The once domineering Asian woman stuttered.

Almost by pure instinct, Hisui put a hand around her Caucasian member, a bolt of electricity flowing through her body as her hand closed around the newly formed organ, causing her to gasp in surprise. It wasn’t like anything she had ever experienced, as if the sensitivity of her clit had increased tenfold. The touch alone made her penis swell another inch...and the need to furiously masturbate filled her lust-addled mind.

Even though Minerva was glad to hear that Hisui felt alright, her eyes were focused on the steadily growing penis in Hisui’s hand. It was an amazing, pale skinned phallus, standing upright like a monolith of pure white-superiority, ready to provide pleasure to any willing female that so desired. Minerva’s breathing quickened at the thought of an Aryan woman’s penis entering her, to be the first object to mark and stain the tender insides of her sacred Asian pussy.

She felt her auburn nipples harden in anticipation of the upcoming pleasures, her breasts turning more and more sensitive with each passing second, completely entranced by the sheer size of the white girl’s penis. It was like her whole perspective changed, suddenly her idea of natural oriental dominance didn’t seem so concrete. But she tried to assure herself it was just Hisui and her exquisite body and beauty: after all, she was still only one person, and possesses the royal bloodline. Never the less, her greenette lover had a natural penis that any Asian would envy, including herself; to think a feeble, petite white girl would trump Minerva’s most prized body part – and make her feel so inadequate, and…submissive.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Hisui noticed this too. “Seems like I’m the dominant one in the relationship now, mistress. Or I guess now I should say slave, right, my little brown bitch?”

As the former princesses words of power-play burned into the Minerva’s mind, she sank down to her knees and looked up at her new temporary white goddess. “Yes, my queen.”

She could already smell the oungent, overbearing musk that Hisui’s Caucasian member was emitting and it only turned the ethnic woman on even more. For the first time, her face was now only an inch away from an Aryan’s girl’s – no- her mistress Hisui’s penis, her perfect, superior pale-white penis. Minerva could see a small bread of aromatic precum resting on top. Without wasting any more time, her lips closed around the greenette’s pulsating cock, giving the petite monarch the first blowjob and one of most intense sexual pleasures of her life.

Hisui’s world began to spin the instant Minerva’s luscious lips contacted her member. Never in her life had she felt anything like this, as if a million nerve endings got stimulated at the same time, sending waves of pleasure through her whole body and almost short-circuiting her brain. In that instant, she finally understood why her mistress enjoyed fucking her slaves so much.

Minerva began bobbing her head back and forth, establishing a steady rhythm as she fellated her superior white-girl of a mistress. Her skill-full tongue played around the pink cockhead and explored every millimetre of Hisui’s throbbing Caucasian cock, her tight lips creating a vacuum around the hard shaft while her swift tongue travelled along the delectably smooth skin of Hisui’s thick white shaft. Hisui’s addictive scent filled the Asian woman’s nostrils and urged her on to please her mistress as best as she could. Minerva now realised why her slaves enjoyed pleasuring her so much; her hands quickly found an equally exciting target to play with: she moved her hands around the petite woman’s picturesque body and grabbed onto her firm, voluminous ass, her slender brown fingers digging deep and mangling her supple white flesh.

Hisui gasped for air as she felt Minerva’s strong grip dig deep into her defined bubble butt while her newly formed cock still felt as if a surge of electricity was flowing through it. She placed her small hands in her slaves vibrant, raven-black hair and began pulling the eager Asian woman to the centre of the bed. Her swamp-green eyes burning with fire. She pulled her plump white thigh up around Minerva’s head, locking her caramel bitch securely in a headlock before tugging her face forward, letting the surprised oriental woman take the entirety of her throbbing white cock all the way down to the base.

Minerva’s slanted eyes opened wide as she felt the sudden aggressive intrusion into her tender oral cavity, the massive Caucasian meat rod sliding into the back of her obliterated throat, causing her to gag and choke on Hisui’s white power. She briefly tried to free herself from the former princesses grip by pushing her arms against her plump hips, but she had no chance of escaping, the lust-maddened white girl’s strength far exceeding her own, allowing Hisui to have her way with her new Asian bitch. Tears formed in the corners of the ethnic slave’s eyes from getting her throat brutally fucked, small streams flowing down her stuffed cheeks, her makeup running down with them while sounds of wet, potent thrusts and moans filled the room. There she was, the proud and sophisticated eastern dominatrix, the woman who so easily overthrew Fiore, reduced and enslaved by a dominant white girl… and she absolutely loved every second of having her mouth forcefully penetrated again and again with aromatic Aryan meat. Hisui was usually very gentle, caring and loving when being bred, but the experience of finally dominating Minerva, the feeling of turning the tables on her mistress set her arousal into overdrive and let small fireworks go off in her head.

Minerva was grasping on her dominatrix’ plump right thigh as Hisui’s left thigh captured her head, the heat and fragrance of the white girl’s sweat soaking the Asian slave’s hair, marking her with the scent of Caucasian superiority. The musky mist from the light prickles of Hisui’s shaven green pubes being forced into the now-pitiful looking oriental woman’s face and nostrils: the pungent scent invading her senses.

After a sheer endless barrage of thrusts, Hisui felt the first orgasm approaching. The newly formed glands inside of her body contracted, sending thick globs of potent Aryan sperm along her thick shaft, ready to explode into the willing maw of her own personal Asian bitch. With a audible moan of pleasure, the oetite greenette exploded and spurts of viscous, white-girl seed shot into the brown bitches subjugated and conquered throat, filling her once proud body up to the brim in an instant. It was impossible for Minerva to swallow it all, the sheer masses of the pale Aryan woman’s juices bodily juices filling her mouth up more and more, until they literally spilled over and ran out of her nose. Minerva’s eyes rolled into the back of her head from the sudden lack of oxygen, her body being unable to cope with pleasures that this utter humiliation caused her. The pathetically weak side of her character finally exposed, Hiusi couldn’t help but form a cheeky grin.

She pulled her massive phallus out of the brown girl’s mouth with a loud pop, causing yet another geyser of cum to fly all over her face and body, covering her in a thick glaze of virile protein. She let out a moan of dominance, feeling content with the ‘markings’ she just placed on her Asian bitch. It was so much that Minerva’s eastern dress got completely drenched in fragrant Caucasian cum, making it sticky and shiny, her caramel-brown cleavage now sporting a shiny pearl necklace made of a white-woman’s sperm.

The greenette could not formulate her words correctly, so she just continued focusing on her lover’s buxom brown breast. She had always been in love with Minerva’s body, but seeing her as the bottom, covered in her own fertile semen, was an otherworldly experience for the former monarch that quickly re-ignited the fire in her body. The contrast between her lusciously smooth caramel skin and the glistening pale white complexion of her thighs and semen was always the biggest turn-on for every slave beneath Minerva’s rule.

Minerva was the pinnacle of oriental beauty, her voluptuous body still hotter and more erotic than the ones of any supermodel of any race or culture. Anyone would have done absolutely anything to be together with her and carry her babies, but tonight and for all eternity, Minerva Orland would only be there for her and her alone.

Hisui released Minerva’s reddened, heated face as the latter sprawled her nude body across her bed, her moistened frame sullying the bed sheets in her jasmine scented sweat and Hisui’s juices. Spreading her slender brown legs wide, she gave Hisui a perfect view and access to her hungry, glistening pussy, goading her Aryan lover to finally take her, “Please, just give it to me already! Have your way with me my white goddess, Hisui!”

“I will, but I believe I ought to get a taste of you, you horny, pathetic little brown bitch.” The green-haired dominatrix giggled, enjoying relaying the words Minerva had always berated upon her white slaves many times before. With that, Hisui crawled onto the bed as well and placed her head right between Minerva’s shapely caramel legs, ready to go down on her fragrant Asian pussy. Her tongue slowly travelled up her lover’s sweaty legs, sending shivers up and down Asian woman’s body. After a moment of teasing, Hisui finally reached her ethnic slave’s already wet lips and began to gently suckle on Minerva’s tender pussylips, which also mellowed her as she tasted her vaginal fluid and was reminded on why Minerva’s body has always been on top, the mist of pungent sweat and bodily aroma engulfing the petite white-girl’s face.

Minerva immediately gasped for air as she felt Hisui going down on her, goosebumps running up and down her body. As if by instinct, she grabbed onto her lover’s head and sank her hands deeply into her vibrant green hair, trying to push her even harder against her aroused pussy. The former monarch gladly accepted this invitation and continued to nibble on the most precious parts of her oriental partner, focusing on her clitoris and circling her love button with her tongue, sending Minerva’s head for a spin. Her back arched and it was obvious that having her engorged clit teased like that would soon grant the eastern woman her first orgasm of the night. While moaning and repeatedly shouting the name of her lover, she tried to pull Hisui’s face deeper into her nether region as she clasped her face in a powerful vice between her toned thighs, her sweat and jasmine scent once again being embedded into the white girl’s beautiful skin, signalling her partner to continue with her exquisite tongue work.

Hisui fiercely ravished Minerva’s brown pussy, frantically eating her out while her fingers explored her dripping pussy. She knew exactly how to treat Minerva’s most sensitive spot, circling around her clit, driving the Asian mistress mad with lust. To increase her partner’s arousal even more, she rammed two more fingers into Minerva’s hungry caramel pussy and explored her wet, pink folds, filling the bedroom with hot squelching noises and the intoxicating smell of intense, interracial sex.

Minerva’s toes curled as she finally reached her breaking point, her whole body jerking in wild convulsions while screaming the name of her lover through the entire bedroom. Her aromatic Asian juices gushed out of her spasming ethnic pussy, covering her legs and Hisui’s face with copious amounts of juicy cum, the eager greenette white-girl temporarily reverting back to her old state, doing her best to slurp up as much of her oriental mistresses sweet nectar as she could before Minerva released her head and she sat back up and wiped her face. Hisui took one more look down at the huffing and jittering Asian woman below her. Seeing her lying on the bed, begging for her white cock, light-brown, slender legs spread wide and her glistening pink pussy in perfect view, gave Hisui the rise she so desperately needed. Her cock turned rock hard again, ready to claim this willing and waiting ethnic bitch that was offering herself to her. She towered above the heavily panting Minerva and then grabbed onto her reawakened cock to align it with her willing, submissive hole...and then pushed forward, causing the loving couple to loudly moan in unison.

Hisui felt like she had just lost her virginity again, the sensations of her cock getting squeezed and caressed by a tight, warm Asian pussy almost too much for her lust-addled brain to bear. A part of her was glad that she had cum just moments before, otherwise she would have shot her load right then and there, something she would have regarded as a colossal waste. She wanted more, she needed to sink in deeper into her oriental slave’s wet folds and take in every moment of bliss as she claimed Minerva’s gorgeous foreign body as her own.

To assert her dominance over her brown bitch, Hisui pressed herself down on top of Minerva’s writhing frame, squishing their petite pale and voluminous caramel tits together so that their hard nipples grinded against one another. Their eyes locked as the former princess began to thrust in and out of Minerva’s pussy with wild abandon, and both could see the raw desire in each other’s expressions. They rocked together, panting and moaning in rhythm as Hisui thrust down into her brown lover with incredible vigour, Minerva trying her hardest to match the domineering Caucasian woman’s thrusts, pushing her plump hips against hers while her submissive internal muscles gripped Hisui's pounding pale-white cock, massaging that thick shaft, eager to draw its life-giving seed.

All the way through their passionate lovemaking, they exchanged a slew of sloppy kisses, their tongues wrestling for dominance in their mouths, creating small trails of saliva between them, exchanging the flavours of their luscious bodies between the Caucasian and Asian races. Moving her lips further down her body, Hisui placed soft kisses all over her lover’s electrifyingly smooth brown neck, sending small jolts of pleasure through her body. The eastern woman happily returned the favour, putting her hands around her lover and caressed her soft, tender back, her fingers exploring every bump and ridge of her backside, making sure she touched every inch of pale-white skin to embed as much of the pure scent of the Aryan girl within her hands.

With every thrust, the petite greenette slowly felt the same lustful desire return that she felt during her blowjob, the instinct to breed slowly taking over her mind. All of a sudden, Hisui pulled out of Minerva’s warm Asian pussy, grabbed onto her plump hips and turned her around, forcefully throwing her onto the sheets. Her instincts as the alpha once again took full control over her actions, her eyes burning with mad lust. Hisui didn’t see Minerva as a domineering mistress to serve, or a loving partner, but as a willing chinky-eyed Asian bitch that was in need of a good pounding, breeding and rough impregnation.

Hisui wasted no time realigning her massive pale-white cock with Minerva’s more than willing subjugated hole and quickly entered the already well fucked pussy of the brown-skinned bitch beneath her once again. Minerva’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth formed an involuntary O-shape the instant she felt Hisui’s massive white dick slide even deeper than before, that massive cockhead rubbing over her sensitive g-spot with every stroke. Her Asian body started to convulse, going through one wonderful orgasm after another, turning her normally mind into mush as Caucasian supremacy, as the white power of Hisui E. Fiore, obliterated her insides: the dominance, power, and control she once had being fucked and pounded away by her superior, green-haired Aryan goddess that her mind was slowly being reprogrammed to unconditionally worship. Her bountiful, auburn D-cup breasts swayed back and forth with each rough thrust, her vivid caramel skin glistening and soaked with sweat. She grabbed onto the sheets in a feeble attempt to keep her balance, but her body got rocked and smashed by the energetic Hisui, getting turned into nothing more than a pile of ptitiful and sticky oriental fuckmeat.

Beads of sweat formed on Hisui's clammy forehead, the act of furiously fucking her brown-bitch, and once previous ethnic mistress, clearly putting a strain on her body as her hips thrust harder and harder into her conquered Asian slave. Her massive white dick grew longer and harder with every stroke, reaching spots deep inside of Minerva’s tight birth canal that no penis or toy had ever reached before. All of a sudden, she felt her dick bumping against some kind of barrier inside of Minerva’s reformed pussy, her cock hitting it every time at the deepest point of penetration.

Minerva gasped for air when she felt the sudden intrusion into her innermost sanctuary of her sacred canals. It should have been a straining, even painful experience for her...but all that she felt was mind numbing pleasure, her mind already too far gone beneath the rule and superiority of her powerful, petite Caucasian mistress. Her arms unable to keep her weight up anymore, Minerva sank down onto the sheets, leaving Hisui in full control of her dripping pussy and heaping body, her tongue lolling out of her mouth in an expression of pure ecstasy and bliss. Had anybody seen her in this humiliating position beneath the once feeble and submissive Aryan dominatrix, they wouldn’t have believed just how much of a depraved little bitch eastern woman as she allowed herself to be dominated by none other than white girl.

At this point, Minerva Orland was nothing more than a mere breeding factory for Caucasian babies, only existing to please her domineering white mistress. She was a prized possession, a wild cougar, willing to give up her body and soul for her own lustful desire, to bear the pale-white children of her beautiful and divine white Aryan angel. In this highly aroused state, reduced to her most basic and primal of functions and not able to think straight anymore, she surrendered herself completely to the lust-addled white-woman behind her who was fucking her greedy brown hole without slowing down for even a second.

Their boundless and intense coupling continued for what felt like an eternity, and by this point, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh could probably be heard throughout the whole house if not for the student-on-teacher gangbang occurring downstairs. Moans of pleasure slowly turned into animalistic panting with every passing minute. With all that intense rutting, the enslaved oriental woman knew that it wouldn’t be long anymore until she would get filled with a geyser of powerful, fertile Caucasian seed, the thought of finally having her precious Asian womb filled with the next generation of a normally inferior race. But she was more than willing to give up some respect and dignity for the sake of being bred by Hisui.

The former monarch completely lost herself in her own lust, her body turning into a near-literal fucking machine that pounded that well-oiled ethnic pussy below her, her potent white member smashing the Asian’s cervix further into submission with every thrust. All she could think of was avenging her friends, family and previous life, and she was already fully satisfied but desired to fulfil Minerva’s wish of being impregnated with white babies. To improve her hold, she dug her hands deep into Minerva’s ample caramel-brown ass cheeks, savouring the feeling of the lush skin blessing her the stimuli in her hands, squeezing and mangling her succulent oriental flesh with her slender white fingers, causing Minerva to squeal in sweet pain and to urge her Aryan goddess on even more.

Hisui felt her orgasm approach fast, but she didn’t want to end it in a position like this, some part of her mind still remembering who Minerva was, how she was still her exquisite Asian mistress that gave her a new and more fulfilling purpose in life, just like she did with all her white slaves. She let go of Minerva’s hips and grabbed onto her raven-black hair, yanking her head back to pull her face closer to her own. Without uttering a single word, she pushed her lips against hers and slid her tongue inside her mouth. Even in this moment of raw, animalistic fucking, she still knew that Minerva was her one, true love, her true mistress, and wanted to feel as close as humanly possible to her.

Their bodies worked together to drain Hisui’s white cock of its life creating seed, Minerva trying her hardest to clamp down her submissive pussy muscles and milk that thick pale-white shaft inside of her of every last drop of its viscous, fertile seed. It was time for her to finally be filled with Caucasian babies.

The petite greenette rammed her Aryan cock into Minerva’s Asian pussy as deeply as she could and felt each hot spurt gush up the length of her shaft until a thick mass of highly potent cum erupted into the oriental woman’s ripe womb; every powerful spurt of Hisui’s virile seed blasting Minerva’s mind into blissful oblivion. The amount of seed was even larger as her previous load, a sheer endless torrent of seed filling up every nook and cranny of Minerva’s throbbing womb, even sloshing intro her fallopian tubes, where her little swimmers would surely meet up with her fertile egg soon.

The feeling of all that white-girl semen inside of her, combined with the knowledge that it would create new life inside of her, gave Minerva the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her body convulsed in an earth shattering manner, beads of sweat flying through the room as she threw her head back and forth. Both of their minds got overwhelmed by the pleasures of an almost simultaneous orgasm from both their cock and pussies.

After their orgasms had resided, they both slumped down onto the bed sheets, thoroughly exhausted from their frantic and intense lovemaking. Hisui still held onto her eastern goddess, putting her arms around her and hugging her from behind. Minerva felt her white lover’s embrace and grabbed her hand to move it above her caramel-skinned belly.

“I can feel your Aryan swimmers conquering my Asian womb, Hisui, thank you… thank you for impregnating me. To think a white woman’s cock, your cock, would be superior in every feasible way to mine, it would only be fair for me to be conquered, impregnated and marked by it.” Were the last words the ethnic woman spoke before passing out, her pussy still stuffed with white-girl meat.

Hisui couldn’t help but smile a smug grin as she pulled out of her brown slave while planting deep, sensual kisses and licks across the entirety of her sweaty, toned back. The pale-skinned greenette manoeuvred Minerva to the top of her bed and nuzzled her surprisingly adorable resting face into her sweaty petite breasts; before she pulled over the duvet, she admired one last time as her white cock extended slightly past her ethnic lover’s before pulling over the duvet.

Minerva began shuffling a bit in Hisui’s arms as she began to regain some consciousness, draping her slender arms over her white goddesses shoulders before locking eyes with the former princess and opened her mouth like a baby bird; confused at first, but Hisui eventually got the hint and spit and drooled her Caucasian saliva into her Asian slave’s mouth. Once Minerva’s opened gullet was filled, she closed her eyes, swished the delicious Aryan woman’s fluid around her mouth and swallowed it all down in a big gratifying gulp with a satisfied, genuine smile plastered on her face before cuddling up to her divine goddesses’ breasts once again, face first into her sticky, musky pale-white skin, her nose deeply inhaling the greenette’s scent as she slept comfortably in Hisui’s sensually warm embrace.

“No, thank you… mistress.”

Hisui slowly but surely reverted back to her normal mindset as her member began to shrink and eventually disappear.

‘That was amazing.’

She knew her Asian mistresses submission would never last and she would go back to her usual daily functions of being restrained on the downstairs bed and bred by the Orland family, not that she was complaining. But Hisui made sure to savour every second of her sensual time with Minerva, tightening her embrace had pressing her nose and face into her fragrant black hair as she drifted off.

The next morning, Hisui woke up in a state of ecstasy as she felt her tender pussy being lapped up, followed shortly by an orgasm in which she felt every last drop of her vaginal fluid slurped and consumed.

“I’ve got to feed our baby well.” Minerva chuckled. As she started climbing back up next to Hisui and embracing her green-haired angel in another sensual cuddle.

“I’m ready to go back.” Hisui whispered softly, still recovering from her early-morning orgasm.

“Are sure that’s what you want, Hisui”

“Yes.”

A wholesome smile formed on Minerva’s face, “Good girl.”

With that, the two lovers walked back down the guildhall, past Evergreen’s destroyed and unconscious body in the middle of the living area and entered the room in which Erza and Mirajane still resided. Hisui was then bound once more and the regular lives of everyone could continue.

”I will make sure to unbind you regularly, princess. I’ll make sure that won’t be the last of our sessions, we still have to provide for our baby, after all.” Minerva winked at her greenette slave with a smirk. “Now, shall we return to our regular business?” She asked as she unveiled her plump, brown cock once more.

”Yes, mistress. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	9. Ultear & Meredy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extreme raceplay, futa, impregnation, watersports, spit, loli
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

**Normal POV**

For the first time in months, the activity of Dark Guild's have ground to a halt, meaning the two ladies of Crime Sorcière had a night all to themselves where they could fit in some quality family time between a mother and her adoptive daughter. On top of that, it was Meredy's birthday, and Ultear was going to make extra sure nothing would get in the way of the celebration, thus why she had gone out to buy some groceries for their dinner. Nothing too fancy but still enough to mark the occasion, complementing the whole event with a mildly expensive bottle of booze. It would be magical night to remember, she just knew it.

Making her way up to their temporary settlement, the dark-purple-haired woman unlocked the door and entered, casually throwing her keys away into a bowl by the door, only to turn her head and meet with a horrifying sight, one that caused her to drop the groceries in sheer horror. In the living room was a tall, imposing woman she had never seen before, along with half a dozen little girls at her side, all donning striking oriental clothing… and on the ground, was her dear daughter, Meredy, kneeled, gagged, hands tied behind her back, naked… and covered in a white liquid that seemed quite fresh. Ultear soon recognized the strange, viscous liquid to be cum. Futa cum.

"Welcome home, Ultear." The tall, domineering woman giggled in an eastern-Asian inflection, her large grin showing just how satisfied she was with the expression on woman's extremely pale-white face.  
This was bad, extremely bad. In a gut reflex, the time-mage moved her hand to her hip, attempting to cast a magic circle but that's when the Asian woman mirrored her movement, casting Meredy's entire head in a seemingly volatile sphere of space. At the contact, Ultear saw her sweet daughter tremble and sob, causing her to freeze immediately, that spell would end the pinkette's life in a second.

"I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you… unless you want me to blast her skull right here and now, that is."  
As Meredy continued to whine, Ultear couldn't bring herself to even think of doing anything that would endanger her daughter's life, causing her to submissively bring up her hands in defeat.

"Who the hell are you, and how the hell did you find us?!" She asked, fully bringing her hands against the back of her head to show she wouldn't resist in the least.

"That was my slave Evergreen's work. She has contacts with the council you see, they've been tracking you two for a while but were hesitant to attack because of your abilities… but I knew exactly how to keep you from calling for help, just threaten your precious baby girl." Minerva giggled, tightening her hold on the naked captive's head.  
As Meredy began wiggling her upper body in distress, making her buxom tits bounce in the process, Ultear stepped forward and extended a hand in a pleading motion, her facial expression gaining a hint of panic.

"I-I get it, you've got me, no need to get violent… what… what do you want from us?" She asked, resuming her submissive position once she saw her words convinced the ethnic dominatrix not to crush her daughter's head.

"…You are weak, Ultear. I've heard you were a powerful, strong-willed woman who led the 7 kin, but if that were the case you would have let this little bitch die in favour of attaining victory. That is why you've failed in every aspect of your life, you've gotten close but have lacked the strength to win anything, nor will you ever win against anyone else once I am done with you. As you can see, we've been having some fun with your daughter…"  
At her words, the assembled little girls giggled in satisfaction, remembering the hours they had spent relentlessly banging the sensory-mage. Furthermore, it's only at that moment that Ultear noticed that several dildos were still shoved in Meredy's vagina and fair-skinned ass, three in her pussy and two in her rear, all of them stained with cum and clearly holding more of the vile liquid inside. They had been raping her all day. The pinkette did have the day off, but Ultear had left her in the morning assuming she'd just enjoy the time by reading a good book or doing some cleaning or the like, not get house-invaded and defiled by some slanted-eyed chinks until she got back home.

"But you can take over for her, starting now. I'll make you a deal, Ultear: submit to us and we won't touch your pathetic white-bitch of a daughter anymore. Refuse and I'll just stain your apartment with her blood." Minerva said, her thick eastern-Asian accent twisting her words.

"…Using blackmail to defeat your enemies doesn't really prove your strength, does it you shit-skinned Asian bitch? How about we just settle this the old-fashioned way, instead?" She offered, trying to find an alternative that wouldn't result in either herself or Meredy getting sexually assaulted by the caramel dominatrix.

"Another rebellious, racist white-girl, hm? I'm surprised, you caucasian's usually fawn over us asians on sight. Oh well, I am only here to teach you a valuable lesson, one you shall learn, either through your daughter's death… or the alternative. Now choose."  
Biting her lower lip nervously, if sensually, Ultear soon realized that she truly did have no other options: if she fled, she'd kill Meredy, if she tried to attack, she'd kill Meredy, if she tried to contact any back-up, she'd kill Meredy… her only choice was to submit to the brown woman's whims, and do exactly as she demanded.

"…Fine. You can do what you want with me, I don't care. But leave Meredy out of this, got it?" She said, her defiant tone remaining despite her surrender.  
"You are a tough one to crack aren't you, Milkovich? Much more assertive than your fellow Caucasian sisters I've conquered, I can admire that. Fine, she will be spared as long as you can satisfy us, Ultear. Now, white-girl, strip." Minerva commanded, keeping the enslaved fair-skin pinkette close-by just in case.

Ready to burst in rage at any second from being ordered around and racially humiliated, Ultear nonetheless obeyed, sliding as much of her tight tabard-like garment as possible. Upon seeing the renowned time-mage obey their mother's order, the little Asian girls giggled mockingly, the bulges in their panties growing in expectation. As the purple-haired girl continued her struggle removing her clothing, she accidentally crossed eyes with Meredy as she did, her daughter's gaze inflicting immense shame within her for showing weakness and submissiveness for the first time in decades. The dildo-stuffed pinkette's cheeks were covered in tears as she continued sobbing miserably, a sight that Ultear simply couldn't bear. But for the sake of her daughter's safety, for the sake of the only person she loved, she would indeed let her do as Minerva pleased, and pushed through. As soon as all that remained were her gaudy and sexy undergarments, the obnoxious little chinks chortled at the sight of the subjugated white-woman curvaceous form in the flesh: Ultear had always been known for her youthful beauty in the criminal underworld, much like many of the other feminine members, but for the children and even their mother, to view even this much was quite a treat. Ultear bared the palest white skin Minerva had ever seen, perfectly contrasting with her dark-purple hair; her complexion was electrifyingly smooth, further complemented by that beautiful body and stunning features of her defined, gorgeous face.  
Ogled over as she now was, Ultear couldn't help but ferociously blush as she clenched her teeth, hands softly raised over her voluptuous breasts in an unknowingly girly fashion: she had picked that set of lingerie for Meredy's eyes and enjoyment only, no one else… and yet there she was as a strumpet stripper for bratty brown gooks. Yet she knew things would only get worse.

"Hm, truly like mother like daughter, you two will make fantastic additions to my collection." She exclaimed as she groped and slapped the voluminous pale-white cheeks. "You can stop right there; those panties really help accentuate your body. I might have some new favourite white-slaves with asses like this."

"Am I supposed to flattered you filthy sand-monkey!?" Ultear retaliated.

Minerva chuckled sadistically, "Mm, you're definitely my new favourite, white bitch."  
She would never yield to such a disgusting role, especially not for this Asian shit-stain. But, for now, she needed to keep Meredy safe. As such, she obeyed and unclipped her brassiere, slowly letting it drop to the ground and letting all the prepubescent gooks get a perfect view of her divine, pale-white tits, high and firm. Once again, she brought her hands to the back of her head, giving the gawking girls a perfect view of her curvaceous Caucasian body. Seemingly satisfied with the view, Minerva let go of her grasp on the sensory-mages pink head and sat back on the couch just behind her, slouching comfortably on Ultear's furniture, staining it with oriental scent.

"Your duties begin now: give me the best blowjob you can. If you do poorly, we'll just have dear little Meredy show you how it's done."  
So, she had been made to suck their cocks, had she? Well, of course, they'd force her to do something so depraved, her daughter was a beautiful woman, after all, desperate brown bitches would naturally have her use all her assets for their own pleasure. As though to make some room for her to please Minerva, the array of daughters dragged the crying Meredy to another corner of the room, pointing magic circles at her head, ready to blow a hole through it at a second's notice.  
"F…Fine…" Ultear hissed, taking a few steps towards the dominant oriental woman.  
"That's no way to talk to your owner, white bitch. Try again or we'll fuck Meredy in public, next."  
The muffled moans that came from her daughter made it quite clear to Ultear that her lover would mentally die if such an ordeal was imposed on her. As such, the time-mage swallowed her pride and, as she kneeled in front of one the Queen of Fiore, sticking out her plump, juicy pale ass in the process, softly spoke the words Minerva likely wanted to hear.  
“I-I'll gladly obey, mistress…" she mumbled, seemingly so small in between the Asian woman's slender, toned, caramel-brown legs, the musky, jasmine aroma enveloping her head and flooding her nostrils. Ultear grew light-headed, the bodily perfume of this oriental woman was so heavenly and addicting and her once-fierce expression mellowed.

"…That's better. Now then, get to work." She said, her arms spread out over the couch's back and purposely spreading her legs to give Ultear perfect access to her pungent brown crotch.  
With a trembling set of clammy white hands, the purple-haired woman reached out beneath her Asian mistresses grand blue dress and pulled down her striped panties, already feeling her massive ethnic erection underneath. Ultear didn't hold back her expression of disgust, knowing that it probably pleased the crowd of chinks to see the once powerful authoritative white woman in such a miserable state. Once she got the panties off, Ultear gasped in surprise and horror when the enormous Asian member she had imagined turned out to be at least twice as long and thick, the enormous brown cock letting out a divine smell that blew Minerva's other scents out of the water and moistened Ultear in an animalistic reaction. Her mouth hanging open in sheer shock, Ultear only blinked back to reality once she heard Minerva's mocking laughter.  
"What's wrong, never seen a cock this big before? You'll have to get used to it, that's for sure. Prepare yourself, white girl, I've been pent up all night, I didn't even fuck Meredy, that was all the work of these girls. I wanted you to be the first bitch I fucked tonight, and give you my entire load. You'll learn to respect the Asian cock like every white woman should, Ultear. Now suck." Minerva ordered, bringing her hand behind her head and pulling her face against her aromatic penis.  
Now getting a face-full of her greasy and sweaty Asian cock, Ultear wanted to retaliate, she wanted to hate it, but… she couldn't. It was just too good. The subjugated time-mage stuck out her tongue and began her duties, offering the colossal oriental shaft a long, wet lick to its entire length. Seeing the little white girl properly lick her Asian cock, at least, Minerva let go of her head and took a more comfortable position of her seat, fully appreciating the sight of the defeated Ultear as she offered more and more licks to her prevailing brown cock. While her tongue continued to trail the giant tower of eastern cock, Ultear used her hands to gently massage the eastern Asian woman's tender caramel pussy, determined to satisfy her new mistress no matter the cost. As she licked her brown cock, she made the mistake of looking up at the dominant woman, not only offering her a very nice view of her anger-filled eyes as she licked her cock but also allowing her to grin maliciously at her, further humiliating the prideful woman right in front of her betrayed daughter.

"You're quite good at this, Ultear. This is clearly what you were born to do, just like Meredy, just like all pathetic white girl's; a weak little bitch that only serves the superior Asian race." She said, glad to finally get to enjoy that woman's wiles after all these years. "But don't feel too bad, it's just natural dominance. You can't fight nature, no matter how strong you think you are."

"D-Don't drag anyone else into this mess!" She demanded, though bearing very little authority as she kneeled nude and subjugated before the Asian woman that was ordering her around.  
In response to her clear resistance, Minerva grabbed a fistful of Ultear's purple hair and forced her head forward, stuffing her sobbing white-girl face with more Asian cock, embedding the sweet sensation of her luscious brown skin against the time-mages nose, forcing her to inhale that sweet, sweet jasmine scent.

"A white bitch uses her tongue to suck our superior brown oriental cocks and nothing else. Remember that well." She said, forcefully keeping Ultear's mouth around her dick with a single hand.  
She realized that speaking up had been a mistake, if only for Meredy's safety, but also because, with her mouth now stuffed with her powerful, pulsating Asian penis, she could barely breathe at all. Bringing her hands to the base of the brown cock, she began doing like she bobbed her head and forth, though much more difficultly so because of the enormity of the dick. Because of the monstrous size, it felt as though she was purposely getting an intubation of cock, the giant brown member bulging her conquered, pale-white throat out each time she swallowed all the way.  
However, as the brutal skull-fuck continued, the initial thrill of Minerva's scent slowly faded and instead of growing submissive like all the other girl's, Ultear just grew more and more furious to the point of rebellion.

"Do you understand your place in the world, now? You pathetic white bitches were born to worship the Asian race and, as I have vanquished you, it is only natural that you dedicate the rest of your and your daughter's life to serve me as Orland family sex slaves."  
"…Who would want to… s-serve filthy shit-colored, slanted-eyed, sand monkeys like you?!" Ultear replied between cock-suctions.  
Taken aback by the response but not surprised considering the time-mages character, Minerva simply continued, "It is not a matter of will, it is one of duty. You have been conquered, your natural duty is to serve us. Meredy understands that, by now."

Meredy understood… what? Turning her head towards the back of the room where her daughter had been kept and made to watch as she sucked an Asian child's dick, Ultear saw the girl she's taken care of all her life on all fours, insatiable little girls violently fucking her mouth and ass while many dildos were still crammed into her tender pussy. With her fair-skinned butt-cheeks caressed by the one jamming her juvenile brown cock up her white ass and her vibrant pink hair pulled by the child forcing her ethnic dick into her mouth, the sensory mage's young body was covered in beads of sweat, the sparkling proof of her warmth coiling down her body as she was rocked from both sides, sucking the brown cock as best as she could while also enduring the wild sodomy from the back. As the child enjoying her daughter's ass began slapping her rear like one would a horse, Ultear turned to Minerva whose cock she still held in her hand, the delectable taste of it still smearing her tongue.

"Y-You said you wouldn't do anything to Mere-NNHGGGOOOHH?!"  
Her words were cut short by the powerful hand grasp on her head and forcing her back to sucking Minerva's towering oriental cock. Now fully aware of Meredy's rape, she managed to easily catch the sound of the wet, saliva-filled suctions as she serviced the group of little Asian girls, four more expecting their turns soon.

"Much like you, Meredy is a weak little white bitch. We've been teaching her about her right place all day and, while she had progressed well, she will need more training. So will you, especially if you dare take your mouth away from my beautiful caramel cock once more without my permission. Now suck, white girl."

Once again, Ultear's face was buried into the eastern woman's crotch, forced to swallow ample amounts of brown, Asian cock, more so than any girl show realistically be able to gulp down. Just as she began fully suffocating on cock, a pitiful end for such an acclaimed woman, Ultear felt Minerva’s shaft twitch powerfully, though prepared herself too late to react in time: a wad of thick, fresh cum was shot against the back of her throat, staining her tongue and quickly making its way to her stomach. Incapable of holding it all in, she painfully gurgled the copious amount of fragrant oriental semen shot straight in her mouth, managing to chug down some of it but, overwhelmed by the sheer litres coming out of the brown cock, let most of it spurt over her pale-white face and buxom chest. As the Asian goddesses fertile seed covered the purple-haired woman’s torso, she could only take it in silence, letting only a small groan out as she difficultly guzzled the delectable juices that remained in her throat. Hardly seeing anything because of her cum-drenched hair covering her face, Ultear could only hear Minerva's sadistic laugh.  
"Looking good, Ultear. But this still isn't the face you should show your Asian mistress: you should be smiling and thanking me for my generosity. Give it a try." The dominatrix gloated , admiring the view of her defeated aryan prey covered in cum.  
"…G-Go to hell…" The time-mage coughed, though still remaining politely kneeled.  
"Hmph, still haven't learned your place, have you? Then at least smile for the camera, white girl."  
Hiccupping in surprise at her words, Ultear turned her head in the direction Minerva had indicated: only to spot one of the little chinks holding a small lacrima, as the camera captured every single detail of her cum-covered face, Ultear was left speechless, her hands moving towards the tool instinctively to nab it from the little ethnic brat; but her effort was halted by Minerva as she powerfully kicked the defiant Caucasian bitch in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet into the living room, right next to Meredy's rape spot. At that moment, briefly distracted by her daughter's flailing tits, the pale-skinned mage noticed a second lacrima filming every inch of the pinkette’s naked fair-skinned body, from her reddened plump ass to her heaving, voluptuous breasts. Just as she was about to bark some orders for them to stop violating the daughter she loved, ineffective as they may be. However, the two that were pounding Meredy with their prepubescent, oriental meat unleashed their own viscous, aromatic loads in surprising synchronization, further filling the youthful aryan girl full of semen. Once she was used, they exited her orifices, leaving her panting but inert. Ultear's trembling fingers grazed Meredy's, hoping to tell her to run while she distracted them, even at the cost of her own life, but Minerva's powerful voice stood in the way of that plan.

"Meredy, your pathetic mother’s duties are not over, and neither are yours. Clean her up for her next task."  
Suddenly ignoring her nakedness and the Asian cum filling all her white holes, the pinkette was animated like a barely functioning puppet, clumsily scuttling her way to her foster mother’s collapsed ghostly pale-white body. Ultear, still numb after the smashing kick she had received from her slanted-eyed gook of a dominatrix, could only quiver as her broken daughter reached her body.  
"M-Mer'… what are you…?!"  
Under her astonished crimson red eyes, though difficulty seeing at all because of the erotic juices in her hair, Meredy leaned down and began lapping off Minerva's cum from the clammy, silky skin of Ultear’s chest and breasts, gulping down each smidgen she happened to cull.  
"M-Meredy, what are you… d-doing?!" Ultear asked, fearful to hear the answer at all.  
"…T-They're too strong, Ultear… *Slurp* If I don't obey, t-they'll hurt the both of us… *Slurp* I have to… do everything they say."  
The poor pink-haired girl was clearly terrified, trembling as though she had just witnessed a murder. The distraught time-mage could only guess what sorts of horrors she had endured in the 24 hours she had spent in the company of these filthy shit-skinned immigrants. She noticed that her daughter seemed to purposely wiggle her voluminous, jiggling ass alluringly as she lapped off the jasmine-scented eastern cum covering her mother’s body, especially doing so whenever the either of the two lacrima’s eyes landed on her; had she been taught to do so through torture?

"Make sure to kiss your mother, Meredy. She'll need the moral support." Minerva ordered, never even getting up from her seated position, asserting euhtority over her two white bitches.  
As soon as she heard the command, the fair-skinned victim obeyed, hurrying over to the time-mage’s face, sweeping her drenched dark-purple hair to the side and deeply, languidly kissing her. Ultear, still laid out on the ground and having barely gotten any of her strength back yet, could only return the kiss her subjugated daughter was offering, unwillingly mixing Minerva's pungent, warm cum in their passionate mother-daughter kiss. After a few more seconds of buccal embrace, the pinkette lapped off the cum present on Ultear’s face and, now done ‘cleaning' the other living sex doll, scuttled around and prostrated in the oriental dominatrix direction, awaiting her next order. Seeing just how thoroughly she had been tamed, Ultear rose to her knees and tried to pull Meredy up by tugging on her tender shoulder.

"D-Don't do that, Meredy'… W-We can still escape…!" She said, trying to spark some hope into the seemingly broken young woman.  
Despite her words holding a message of hope, her tone couldn't have been further from that, shaky and torn. Her stomach twirled painfully as she said those words, too, hardly believing them herself.

"No, you can't."

  
As she rose her head to reply, the leader of the sandy, brown assailants grabbed her head and pushed her down to the ground, forcing her into a similar position as Meredy just by her side. The time it took Ultear to raise her spine again, however, was just enough for the two lacrimas to catch the beautiful view of the two well-endowed white women on film.

"Bend over your kitchen table, girls. Stick your asses out and make sure to let those bountiful white tits of yours hang." The eastern Asian mistress ordered, ready to let her precious daughters have some fun as well.  
Ultear was about to shoot a glib, derogatory remark in retort, but her words never could leave her mouth when she saw Meredy hastily get up and obey, willingly bending over to their kitchen table, her upper body raised just enough to let her plump tits dangle yet still stick her Caucasian rear out as ordered. Two of the little girls quickly surrounded her, slapping and caressing their new white bitch slave’s ass as though to prepare her for the fucking she would soon receive. Minerva glared at Ultear, letting her know through her intimidated, slanted brown eyes that she expected her to join her daughter's side immediately.

"I-I'm not your bitch…!" The purple-haired woman objected, though her voice had become so weak as to lose all threat.

"I will give you five seconds to join Meredy's side and, if you aren't showing off your ass like an obedient white bitch by then, I'll break one of your sweetheart daughter’s arms."

Silence fell as Ultear sat contemplating on the floor. But when the chilling screams of pain of her daughter started echoing throughout the room, the time-mage snapped.

“That’s a good white girl.” Minerva smiled conceitedly as she watched the supposedly broken Milkovich stand up. “Now jus-“ But before the oriental dominatrix could finish, Ultear let out a massive blast of energy, leaving no time for the Orland mother to react before she fell to her knees, then onto the ground entirely and keeling over.

 

* * *

  
Minerva woke up on the ground with her arms tied together behind her back and her thighs tied to her legs essentially keeping her from anything higher than kneeling. Though her legs were not tied together so they could be spread for easy access.  
Minerva hazily gained more consciousness as she realised that time was seemingly completely stopped, as if she was in a completely different world that transcends her own. She was also slow to realize that she was completely naked and with her arms and legs bound, she couldn't cover a thing and so her plump auburn brown breasts were on clear display. The best she could do was press her legs together, still leaving most of her built and bountiful body exposed.  
She began looking around for the door and, as if on cue, the pale-skinned woman and her pinkette daughter emerged.  
Meredy still donning her birthday suit but Ultear was again fully dressed in her skin-tight outfit.  
Looking down at Minerva's naked body made Ultear happy in multiple ways, lighting a ferocious and vengeful fire within her.  
"Damn chink bitch, you look just as good on your knees as I expected." Ultear said as she looked down smugly at her once mistress.  
"When I get out I'm going to-aaaaakkkkaaahh!" Minerva screamed in anger, giving Ultear the exact opening she was expecting from the arrogant and prideful Asian to place O-ring gag in place.  
"I could have put that gag on you while you were knocked out, but I wanted to make a point, you talk too much, and all those petty racist comments are coming back to bite you, I’ll make sure of it." Ultear exclaimed with her hands on her hips looking down at her mother even more self-satisfied now.  
Minerva put all of her energy into squirming free of her restraints, to somehow shake the gag out of her mouth, or even just get off her knees, too shocked that a stupid, pathetic white girl actually turned the tables on her to think straight. Minerva almost couldn't accept it, but now she was powerless to the two Caucasian slaves she was just dominating: two women from the same race she’s dominated for years. Ultear took great joy in seeing her slanted-eyed Asian bitch realize this.  
"Well you trashy brown bitch, this has been a long time coming.” She mocked, slowly ripping the bottom part of her suit. “It’s time for you to see why the superior Aryan race has always been dominant over you gook sand-monkey’s.”  
"aaaahhhaa-kkkkmmmmpph" was all Minerva managed halfway through her statement, disgusted at the inferior sized white-girl appendage of Ultear Milkovich that was revealed, as said girl shoved it into her mouth.  
"I think that's enough from you. ~" Ultear proudly stated as she began to thrust her pale-white length back and forth into Minerva's helpless mouth.  
Ultear had one hand on the top of her oriental slave’s raven-black hair to help her dear caramel slave’s head bobbing speed pick up, while also thrusting deeper and deeper into Minerva's mouth, getting into her tight throat for even greater pleasure, enjoying the sensation of the Asian’s warm, aromatic breath on her 7-inch white cock.  
The time-mage just couldn’t get enough of that expression on her brown bitches face when she whipped out her Caucasian member that has been hiding beneath her panties; despite it’s smaller size, the expression of utter disgust on Minerva’s face made it all the more satisfying to pound her filthy chink face in. Her ruby red gaze pierced the ethnic woman’s slanted brown eyes, trying to enforce what she believed Minerva’s and all Asian’s places were, beneath divine Aryan goddesses.  
"Mmmm… oh yeah you yellow piss-skinned bitch, that's the stuff. You're going to swallow my white cock and you’re pathetic brown ass will enjoy it, savor the taste of white superiority!”  
Minerva couldn't believe this. She was an experienced eastern dominatrix that has subjugated countless numbers of pitiable white women and even became the queen of Fiore, but yet here she was after years of uncontested dominance, tied down and mouthed stuffed with Caucasian meat of the comparably small appendage caressing every inch of her mouth. All she could do was feel the warm cock run against her tongue, forcing her to taste the smooth, pale, lily white skin of the volatile woman. She was disgusted.

Minerva tried to move her tongue away from it, but Ultear's cock was so surprisingly girthy that all she accomplished by doing so was just tasting a different side of it. The oriental woman’s vision was conquered with the sight of the time-mages voluminous hips flying back and forth as she was skull fucked. However, Ultear did pull out of her chink slave’s throat to ask an important question.

"Hey brown bitch, how's my stunning white cock taste?" Ultear asked as she met Minerva’s furious slanted gaze with an intense glare.

"Kaahh-kahhgha... y-you-uhhmmpphhggkk!" Minerva started as she found herself cut off again as before with Ultear thrusting her cock back through the O-ring gag and down into her throat yet again.

Ultear started to ramp up her thrusting at this point, Minerva's foreign mouth felt incredible around her Aryan phallus and she wanted to make sure she enjoyed all of it. So, she was now thrusting faster and deeper as she now had both hands tightly gripping Minerva's midnight hair to keep her bobbing her head. All the while the ethnic woman was being forced to taste and swallow down much of the time-mage’s Caucasian pre-cum. Some erupted out and down the sides of her lips and around the gag from how fast Ultear was now thrusting, but most she didn't have a choice in swallowing thanks to how deep Ultear was, having pre-cum leak right into her throat.

"Dinner’s ready you gook bitch!" Ultear yelled as she gripped Minerva's hair even harder while also upping her thrusting speed even more, getting even deeper into her brown slaves throat.  
"Here you go chink bitch! You better start enjoying it now, it's the only meal you'll have from now on!" Ultear yelled as she held Minerva's face firmly against her pubic area, forcing the caramel-skinned woman to inhale the pungent scent, every slither of the Aryan’s musky sweat crawling up her nostril. With those final words, Ultear unloaded a week's worth of planned build-up down her slaves gullet, a load that was meant for Meredy. However, the otherwise ruined night was well worth it just to see her daughter’s rapist, the vile eastern bitch that defiled her daughter’s innocent body, on the ground begging a Caucasian woman, a woman from the very race she hated and previously dominated, begging for mercy like the feeble little Asian bitch she truly was.  
“This is where you filthy slanted-eyed rice guzzling monkeys belong, on the ground worshipping a superior white dominatrix!” She laughed with sadistic, vengeful satisfaction.

Even as Ultear's cock was already partly down Minerva's throat, there was so much cum that it started to flood back into Minerva's mouth and the black-haired beauty began to gag on it all.  
Minerva tried to pull her head off the still-unloading cock, but time-mage held her firmly in place.  
Minerva even looked up to her conqueror with her begging brown eyes, while all the dominant aryan did was look down at her with a smug smile before speaking.  
"Uh huh, chink bitch, you are going to swallow all my glorious cum down or drown it, your choice."  
Ultear's eyes were blood red now and Minerva couldn't tell if she was bluffing, so she did as she was told and started to try swallowing down Ultear's cum, focusing all her attention on her duty.

Much to the time-mage’s enjoyment, every time her Asian slave swallowed she made a rather loud gulping noise, something Ultear very much took pleasure in hearing.  
"That's a good little rice monkey… mmmm... you like swallowing my superior white woman cum don't you, you pathetic oriental slut?” She asked rhetorically, looking down at Minerva who immediately looked up at her Caucasian dominatrix with defiant and rage filled eyes: but the audible sounds of her swallowing took all of the intimidation out of it.  
"Oh, if you need some encouragement, if I pull out with my dick even having a drop of cum still on it… well, I’ll just have to give your yellow gook ass a proper Fioran spanking, wouldn’t I?" Ultear said just before she started thrusting her powerful pale-white cock into Minerva's hungry, salivating mouth, getting a few more spurts of her fragrant cum out.  
Not sure yet again of how serious the purple-haired woman was being, Minerva closed her eyes to focus on her tongue running all over Ultear's length to avoid any punishment.  
"Even with the help of a superior white goddess this pathetic Asian bitch still failed at her one task. Hmph, colour of dogshit and equally just as useless I see.” Ultear scoffed in an amused inflection.

Once off, Ultear expected Minerva to say something snappy, giving her a reason to put it back on her, but instead, Minerva said nothing and just looked up at Ultear with a glare. Not reason enough to force the gag back onto her Ultear thought, but it was still nice to see her rapist in such a powerless and vulnerable position.  
"Well that was fun, it feels nice to be serving a white woman, doesn’t it? It’s only natural, Asian girl.”

 

* * *

 

Satisfied with her work, Ultear left the brown bitch groveling on the ground as she left,signaling Meredy to follow along. However, as soon as she reached for the door, an excruciating pain erupted in her lower abdomen, she felt as though all ll the air was beaten out of her and she tried to curl up automatically. She let out a long groan as she collapsed on the ground and clutched her stomach. As the pain subsided she attempted to stand, still hyperventilating - but not before the pain punched her gut once again... and again, and again.

"W-what's happening-" The pale woman splurted out almost about to cry from pain. "Why-"

"Wake up." An omnipresent voice called out, echoing throughout the house.

"Wha-"

"I didn't give you permission to pass out, white bitch." The voice echoed once more.

Coming to realisation of what was happening, beads of tears began forming at the corner of time-mage's eyes, "N- n- no..."

"WAKE UP!"

With one final blow to her stomach, Ultear snapped open her tear-drenched eyes as she looked up to Minerva's fierce gaze, her slender legs stomping on her beaten white body.

"I trust you enjoyed your nap, little girl. Was that all the leader of the 7 kin could muster? Such a weak, pitiful attack and you passed out because your fragile privileged body couldn't handle it, no wonder your worthless race has been so easy to conquer."

As the Asian's words filled her ears, the purple-haired woman was left with her eyes-wide-open and spasming on the floor emitting rapid shallow breaths as she wallowed in utter defeat.

"Hmph." Minerva snickered. "No more fight left I see, looks like you're just an empty shell of the woman you were just a few minutes ago. So be a good obedient white bitch and join your daughter as I ordered you."

Looking over to her daughter still bent over the kitchen table the once arrogant and rebellious Ultear Milkovich completely and utterly surrendered. She knew it, she couldn't win. Her Asian captors were too commanding an powerful. Immediately, she got up and, making sure to respect the time limit imposed on her, rushed to the pinkette's side, assuming the same position she had, ass out and breasts up. Lined up like cattle, the two girls offered the ethnic family and their cameras quite the wonderful view, adding beautiful sound to the picture with each of their slutty moans, letting one out each time a caramel beauty would spank their clammy white rears.

"They may need more disciplining, but those sluts are here for our comfort, our satiation. Make sure you drill that fact into their flesh. If they scream too much for your liking, beat their western asses until they stop. They'll learn their place in time." The gook mother affirmed, knowing from experience that her words were true.

The slanted-eyed girls laughed as they contemplated the two beautiful white women's defenseless forms, two of them taking place behind the captives, placing their hands on the girls' hips, clearly prepared to do what came naturally with such a sight. Both of the girls whipped out their glorious auburn cocks and placed them in between the older Caucasian women's round and juicy ass cheeks, groping their plump white flesh as they did almost in a ritualistic manner. To be groped that way, her ass toyed with like dough, by the spawn of the bitch that racially humiliated her and her family was just about the most humiliating thing that could happen to Ultear, only trumped by what would undoubtedly follow, but she also noticed the magic power emanating from Minerva's hands: if she did anything to displease them, she could easily attack Meredy in some non-vital spot for her arrogance, if not kill her outright. As such, she merely clenched her teeth and remained silent as the little chinks caressed, slapped and pinch her soft, malleable white ass. Meredy too suffered the same fate, her reddened rear nonetheless offering quite the plaything for the teenage gook that had placed her cock against her conquered anus.

After some time spent solely rubbing their asses, however, the kids nodded in each other's directions and, taking a good bit of momentum, shoved their cocks deep into the mother and daughter's pussies, forcing long, pained screams out of their throats. Having been fucked all day so far, Meredy was the first to collapse onto the table, her voluminous fair-skinned tits smooshed like pancakes by her own weight, prompting the Asian kid pounding her to laugh.

"Already exhausted, Meredy? You'll never become a good cum dumpster with that kind of stamina! We may just have to sell you off to some underworld brothel if you don't do better!" The one smashing her cock into her vagina laughed, giving another slap to her softened cheeks just to redden it even more.

"N-NooOOO! I-I'll do b-better, please…!" The pinkette cried, sticking her ass further into the oriental dick that was ramming her up.

"D-Don-GnnyaaaAahh…!! Don't b-break, Mer'! W-We can still… beat them!" Ultear affirmed as she, too, was plowed mercilessly and without restraint by another Asian cock.

"Tch… if you're going to be squealing the whole way through, I have no choice but to teach you some manners right now. Get the tape and stuff their mouths." Minerva ordered, getting up from her seated position.

In only a few instants, the brunette's and the pinkette's wrists were taped to their backs, now left completely defenseless. The brown girls that were just fucking them whipped out their impressive members one more before simply shoving their odorous caramel-tan cocks against the white family's lips, being clear that they demanded blowjobs as if being Asian entitled them to the white girl's bodies. At first, Ultear thought to merely spit on the cock in disdain, if not attempt to bite it off altogether but her thoughts again went to Meredy who, as she saw herself, had quickly swallowed the pungent and addictive dick as instructed, gladly slurping the divine taste of oriental supremacy. Ultear did the same, taking the massive brown cock into her mouth. It was about the same musky taste as Minerva's, though the size was much more manageable, allowing her to gulp the entire apparatus all the way to the base. The salty taste was addictive, but the context of the situation made her gag, but to keep her lover safe, she only did as she saw Meredy herself do and sucked the ethnic girls' dick, twirling her tongue around it and bobbing her head back and forth. However, while the repetitive slaps to her ass and spontaneous, racially-humiliating insults that came every few seconds were degrading, Ultear only gasped in horror, her breath muffled by the fragrant cock in her mouth, drooling its pre-cum on her tongue, when Minerva appeared again, but with a large, long, Asian leather bull-whip in hand.

"White women are weak, privileged bitches that need to learn their true places in the world: you are animals, so you will be punished like animals."

As Meredy let out a series of muffled squeals, tears rolling down her bruised cheeks as she choked on an Asian cock, she weakly wiggled her head from side to side, though never enough to take the moist brown penis out of her mouth. As the prepubescent cocks continued to plow the two mother and daughter as though it were the last fuck they could give, happily disregarding the women's enjoyment in favor of their own, Minerva raised her arm high, bringing the whip along in a dark wave and, as she stroke down, smashed both of the girls' backs in one go, ripping torturous groans out of the two and leaving red marks in the whip's track. Barely giving them any time to breathe through the cocks stuffed in their mouths, the sadistic oriental dominatrix stroke again, this time aiming for their asses and doing a very exceptional job at striking their beaten Aryan flesh while avoiding her underlings' hands as they mangled those plump buttcheeks.

"You scream like cows because you are just as worthless as cows, you exist only for reproduction and satiation for the superior Asian race."

Both women sobbed softly as they put all of their energy into sucking their young mistresses dicks and offering their blood-red asses for them to continue to use and squish to their hearts content. The slap to their asses quickly became just as efficient as the actual whip strikes and, as the rears and thighs were fawned and caressed by the ethnic family, the two whites quickly went numb, no longer resisting the will of their new colonisers in the least. The fierce bite of the whip, repeated over and over again according to the eastern Asian leader's will, was so fierce that, on a few occasions, Ultear felt as though the pain alone would knock her out, though she couldn't allow herself to give a poor fellatio to one of the girls that could decide whether to harm her daughter or not. Eventually, as the moans became lewder and wilder, the kids that had been violently banging the two broken mages creamed the two full of their jizz, filling their twats to the brim and forcing the two to swallow all of their delicious chink cum. Meredy, having learned to chug it down through the entire day, managed to drink up the copious amount of semen down. Ultear, however, despite the fluid being so aromatic and delectable, let some of it leak from the sides of her lips, trying to retain some dignity in a futile endeavor. Their backs now just as reddened as their asses, panting like dogs and filled with fertile Asian cum like all white bitches before, the demeaned whores were relieved of the cocks stuffing them, now allowed some rest over their kitchen table, their well-shaped butts still held up and ready to be fucked some more, all their holes molded into the shape of their sexual assailants. Ultear's mind has been switching between submission and staying strong the entire night, but knowing both her and her daughter's bodies have literally been re-shaped to suit their racist captors... it was too much. She began to break down again. Only hearing the soft giggles of the oriental family in the background.

"You were quite the character before we arrived Ultear, what a shame, your cute retaliations were so entertaining too. Never the less, come hop on my cock next. My daughter's will taking care of precious Meredy." Minerva commanded, sitting back onto the sofa and ignoring the pathetic sobbing.

In a few seconds and snicks, the tape that had been holding Ultear's hands together was cut loose: they had likely tied her hands together solely for the imagery of her bonded form. Why else would they do it? All they needed to do was threaten Meredy and she would comply, they knew that just as well as she did. As such, the collared Ultear, pungent Asian baby-batter dripping from her ravaged caucasian pussy onto her pale thighs, dreadfully made her way to the throning Minerva, Meredy being pulled into a different position by the remaining kids. Normally, Ultear would have yelled something to stop them from fucking her daughter again but, by now, she knew that this could only lead to more punishment for both her and the only one she loved. As such, she silently made her way to the detestable but beautiful caramel-skinned woman and her powerfully throbbing brown meat rod. The purple-haired mother perched herself upon the superior mothers' lap. With that position, her buxom clammy breasts dangled in front of Minerva's face, amusing her greatly.

"Hands behind your head, slut. Let the lacrimas see those tits of yours."

Ultear quickly obeyed, frightened to earn Meredy a beating if she was too slow to act. As promised, one of the lacrimas was quick to focus on her aching, beautifully mauled tits, as they hung just under the nose of Minerva's hungry expression. Without a single shred of fear or doubt, Minerva grabbed Ultear's rear, one hand on one cheek, and gladly groped the flesh of one of the most coveted white-girl asses in the world, Ultear only replying with a frown of humiliation. As she heard Meredy start to suck more cocks, possibly two at once, this time, Ultear descended onto the largest Asian appendage, letting the luscious brown meat stab deep into her pale-white womanhood as the slanted-eyed dominatrix fingers dug deep into her ass. Though she had thought to have fully understood the sheer enormity of the Talon leader's cock while choking on it not so long ago, but having it rammed into her delicate caucasian pussy was an entirely different story: the long, thick Asian cock easily spread its way through her loins as far as a cock could possibly go. As she felt the cock poke against her uterus itself, Ultear's piercing red eyes shot wide and her mouth was left open in a voiceless gasp, that silence only broken by the sloppy kisses that could be heard behind them along with the sound of hips colliding with hips, the little gooks having decided to sandwich-fuck the poor Meredy from both sides while forcing languid smooches from her.

Her hips controlled by both fear and Minerva's firm grasp on her ass, Ultear began bouncing on the caramel-skinned lap like a depraved whore, just as she had been ordered. She bounced onto the eastern Asian cock, willingly letting it ram into her pussy, changing its very shape yet again through its sheer size.

"You've lost, Ultear, in battle and as a mother. You now belong to the Orland family as a sex slave, just like Meredy. Swear loyalty to us Asian's now and I will see that your training be as painless as possible." Minerva offered without ever skipping a beat as she jammed her enormous brown cock up Ultear's wet Aryan twat.

"A-AaaAAhhnnmm…!! N-Nooo… I c-caaAAaann't!!" She cried, closing her eyes to avoid the glare of the lacrima observing her.

In response to her daring refusal, Minerva slapped both her flailing clammy tits, making them further dangle in every direction and pulling another shriek out of Ultear as they reddened.

"If you refuse one more time, not only will I make sure that both your and Meredy's training are mind-breakingly painful, but I'll make sure every bit of footage of your rape is broadcasted on every possible station and streaming service on the continent. This is well within my slave Evergreen's capabilities. So, would you prefer to embrace your position and loyalty to the eastern continent or have all your remaining friends and family see you strip for me and suck my Asian cock for hours, admitting your white inferiority?"

As Minerva finally finished her threat, Ultear let out a long, dolorous groan, partly because of the crushing pain she felt as she was fucked hard by her daughter's rapist, but mostly because she knew she just couldn't impose that kind of humiliation onto Meredy and herself. So, still bouncing on her amazing brown cock, covered in beads of sweat, hands on her nape and her breasts flopping up and down as she hopped, Ultear spoke the last words of her life as a respectable human being.

"Hgh... I, U-Ultear Milkovich, hereby swear my loyalty, b-body, and soul, to the Orland family, a- a- and the s -superior Asian race… as a sex slave…!" She bitterly declared, her voice only disturbed by her own sobs, those of Meredy and the wet, icky sounds her caucasian vagina made as it was deeply banged by Minerva's ethnic supremacy.

"Well said, white bitch. Now, you belong to us."

With the end of her declaration, Minerva blew yet another load of her fertile, boiling-hot cum into Ultear's pussy, further filling it up with Asian seed, impregnating her with a gorgeous brown baby that will grow in her belly for months, and act as a constant reminder of her pathetic surrender to both her family and her superior race. As the time-mage wheezed for some much-needed oxygen, her sight getting foggy through her utter fatigue, nearly about to fall over, she felt Minerva's strong, slender hands move from her reddened ass to her now reddened chest, amusing himself with her offered breasts, pulling them every which way and mashing their thick elasticity. In this moment of subjugation, the defeated white woman could only try and reaffirm her decision through her own verbal degradation.

"I- I worship the Asian race, I worship the Orland family f- for beating the truth into me-"

As Minerva sat calmly on the couch she had fucked Ultear on for several hours, the latter girl, covered from head to toe in splotches of semen, was kneeled not far from the domineering Asian, her arms still held up like the Caucasian slave she is to allow a perfect view of her buxom pale-white chest. Kneeled next to her was her pink-haired daughter, Meredy, holding a bowl full of the oriental aromatic semen she had been ordered to scoop up from the ground. Using a spoon, she fed mouthfuls of the precious fragrant juices directly to her mother's mouth, interrupting the recital of dignity-shattering worship for the brown beauties that colonised her body. She too was covered in woman seed and was so tired that all her limbs trembled as she moved, though she nonetheless fed her mother the divine liquid, her dead green eyes staring blankly at the ground as she spoon-fed her once confident and respectable guardian.

"... I - I will devote my body, and my precious d- daughter's to breeding new Asians into the world... o -our family name is dead... the white race exists only in servitude for the ethnic goddesses... we are now only objects to be used by mistress Minerva and her perfect, beautiful caramel babies."

"Goooood white girl~" Minerva swooned condescendingly as she patted Ultear's frizzled hair, laughing at how broken and ludicrous she sounded. "The racist ones are always the most fun to crack."

"That was fun family night. Anyway, it's time for you two to really learn your places as slaves, it's clear this purple-haired bitch will neea lotot mordiscipliningng to be fully devoted to the superior race, so let's start with a friendly walk to the public park."

With those few words, the space-mage brought out two collars and leashes.

"The sun has yet to fully rise. If you crawl quickly, you may not be spotted by anyone." She giggled, dangling the leashes in front of her two new Aryan pets' eyes.  
Though their eyes were twisted with fright, the mother and daughter duo remained kneeled, both much too terrified to even consider fighting back or even replying anything. Minerva strapped the leashes on and began tugging. Their eyes already tearing up again, Ultear and Meredy followed their oriental goddess out of the apartment, nude, covered in cum, their pale-white asses held up like dogs and never once daring to walk like humans throughout - because Caucasians' aren't humans: they are slaves, they are property, they are merely holes to be used and nothing more. Even with a white baby growing in her belly, Minerva knew that was only because she let it happen, and she still held all the power.

With two more 'powerful' white women at her feet and her harem of depraved and desperate white breeding factories growing ever larger, it's only a matter of time before every piece of Aryan trash in Fiore realise their true place beneath her Asian rule, and there's no stopping it now.


End file.
